Eye Kingdom
by Kim Jongmi
Summary: Puteri Lunar menghilang ke Bumi! Setiap penduduk Lunar yang mati dan lahir kembali di Bumi tidak akan mengingat masa lalunya. Lalu bagaimana mencari sang Puteri dan kelima pengawalnya! Super Junior Fanfiction! Genderswitch! Yewook as a main pair, and other official pair. Chapter 8 is up! LAST CHAP! END! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**xxXxx**

**Eye Kingdom**

**Author:: **Kim Jongmi.

**Cast :: **Super Junior Member and Other.

**Rate :: **T.

**Genre:: **Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning :: **Gender-switch, OOC, AU, and Typos. Minjem kekuatannya anak-anak EXO, hihi. Semoga sesuai sama yang diharapkan deh.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is **MINE**.

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 1**

**xxXxx**

**Seoul.**

Sinar mentari pagi dihari ini terlihat malu-malu menyinari daratan kota sibuk bernama Seoul yang berada di Korea Selatan itu. Suara cicitan burung khas pagi hari membuat hati semakin teduh, mensyukuri nikmat Sang Pencipta yang masih menyetujui kita untuk tetap hidup. Oh.. masih ada yang belum mensyukuri kenikmatan pagi ini rupanya.

"KIM RYEOWOOK! Sekarang sudah jam berapa, hah?! Kalau tidak bangun juga, umma akan menyirammu dengan air selokan!"

Yeojya manis berambut hitam panjang itu masih setia dialam mimpinya. Bahkan air liur yang sudah tidak tertampung itu merembes keluar dari ujung bibir mungilnya, kebiasaan buruk. Badannya menggeliat pelan mendengar nyanyian merdu dari sang umma. Kim Ryeowook masih tertidur pulas.

Tanpa banyak omong, akhirnya pintu kamar Ryeowook terbuka dengan kencang dari luar. Membuat Ryeowook terbangun seketika karena kaget. Kalau saja Ryeowook menderita jantungan, ia mungkin tidak akan bertahan hidup.

"U-umma?" Gumamnya pelan sambil berusaha menutup matanya lagi.

"Kim Ryeowook! Cepat bangun! Umma yakin kau tidak ingin kena marah seonsaengnim! Sekarang hampir jam tujuh!"

Sontak mata Ryeowook terbuka dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Matanya terbelalak menatap yeojya yang sudah berkacak pinggang disana dengan kerutan kemarahan disetiap senti wajahnya. Apalagi dengan apron dan spatula ditangan kanannya, membuat Ryeowook bergidik ngeri.

"SUDAH JAM TUJUH?! KENAPA UMMA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU DARITADI?!"

Ryeowook melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Yeojya dewasa itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng sambil keluar kamar putri sulungnya yang sifatnya kelewatan buruk. Layaknya kelelawar yang tidur disiang hari dan terjaga dimalam hari.

Lebih baik kita intip Ryeowook sekarang. Oh tidak, yeojya manis itu tidak sedang mandi. Ryeowook sedang menyikat giginya cepat sambil sesekali meringis karena sikat giginya terantuk gusinya. Air mata terlihat jelas diujung sana.

"Umma jahat…"

Setelah menggosok gigi, Ryeowook membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk putih yang tersampir digantungan. Dengan cepat ia keluar kamar mandi dan mengganti piyama berwarna ungu yang dipakainya sejak semalam dengan seragam sekolah.

Diraihnya ransel cokelat miliknya dan dipakainya sambil berlari keluar kamar. Tanpa melirik ke dapur, yeojya itu melesat cepat kearah rak sepatu dan mencari sepatunya. Ia tidak peduli kalau saat ini perutnya bergejolak ingin diberi makan.

"Tidak sarapan lagi?"

Ryeowook menggeleng dan menghapus air matanya. Tanpa menoleh siapa yang bertanya, ia sudah tahu dan hafal benar dengan suara berat yang memenuhi rumahnya selain suara cempreng dari umma dan dirinya.

"Semuanya gara-gara umma."

Yeojya itu berlari lagi keluar rumahnya menuju sekolahnya yang jaraknya hanya sekitar dua blok dari rumahnya. Masa bodoh dengan kotak bekal masakan ummanya yang selalu ia banggakan, hari ini ia cukup menerima omelan dari ummanya.

Tanpa ia sadari, seekor kucing hitam hampir saja diinjaknya. Membuat Ryeowook hampir tersungkur dijalanan beraspal itu karena menghindar. Dengan wajah kesal Ryeowook menoleh pada kucing hitam itu.

"Jangan duduk ditengah jalan, kucing sialan. Kau bisa membuat orang celaka, tahu!"

Dengan wajah berlipat Ryeowook kembali melanjutkan acara larinya yang hampir ia lupakan kalau ia sudah telat. Mata Ryeowook menatap gerbang sekolahnya dengan penuh harap. Putus asa melihat gerbang yang sudah ditutup, Ryeowook mendesah. Sia-sia sudah pengorbanannya untuk berlari dengan perut kosong dan badan bau kasur. Namun otaknya yang memang tidak pintar itu cukup licik untuk mencari jalan masuk lain menuju sekolah elit itu.

Ryeowook berlari kecil menuju gerbang belakang sekolah yang tidak pernah ada penjaganya. Jadi dengan mudah ia memanjat dengan rok setengah betis dan _safety-pants _berwarna hitam yang memastikan kalau celana dalam berwarna ungu miliknya tidak akan terlihat siapapun.

Hap.

Sekali melompat turun, ia mendarat dengan indahnya diwilayah sekolahnya. SM High School. Dimana semua anak-anak berprestasi masuk kesekolah itu. Ryeowook bukan yeojya pintar apalagi rajin, namun otaknya cepat nyambung. Terkadang.

Dengan desahan berat, yeojya itu kembali berlari menuju lantai dua. Dimana kelasnya menunggu kedatangannya. Pagi ini dia disambut dengan keringat dan acara berlari, membuatnya makin memaki dalam hati.

Tok tok.

"Annyeong–"

"Terlambat lagi, Kim Ryeowook-sshi?"

Ucapannya terpotong oleh nada pedas dari Lee seonsaengnim, seonsaengnim yang mengajar Bahasa Inggris. Pelajaran yang paling Ryeowook tidak suka, sangat tidak suka. Karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu verb, noun, dan kawan-kawannya.

"Jwisunghamnida, seonsaengnim.."

"Berdiri diluar kelas selama pelajaranku berlangsung. Ini hukuman ganda karena nilai ulanganmu yang tidak mencapai angka 3."

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya ketika Lee seonsaengnim memberikannya sebuah kertas dengan coretan nista miliknya dan angka 2,25 berwarna merah hasil karya Lee seonsaengnim. Dengan wajah ditekuk Ryeowook memasukan kertas ulangan hina itu kedalam tasnya dengan enggan.

Ryeowook berniat menaruh tasnya lebih dulu sebelum melakukan hukuman dari seonsaengnim galak itu. Tatapan matanya beradu pandang dengan seorang yeojya cantik yang duduknya tepat didepan bangkunya. Tapi yeojya cantik itu terlihat sombong karena langsung membuang muka.

"Bisakah lebih cepat sedikit, Kim Ryeowook-sshi?"

"N-ne.."

**xxXxx**

Dengan desahan pelan, Ryeowook menguncir rambutnya dengan model buntut kuda. Ryeowook mendekatkan sedotan pada bibirnya lalu menyesap air berwarna merah dingin itu sedikit demi sedikit. Yeojya mungil nan manis itu baru saja menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

Matanya yang cukup aktif itu tidak bisa hanya memandang satu objek, jadi daritadi mata berwarna cokelat madu itu bermain-main. Segalanya diperhatikannya sedetail mungkin. Dari namja tampan yang berseliweran atau sampah-sampah yang tergeletak dimeja kantin.

Namun iris cokelat madu itu mendapatkan pemandangan langka. Yeojya cantik dikelasnya yang menurutnya sombong itu sedang membaca buku tebal dengan kacamata yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya. Langka, karena baru kali ini yeojya itu terlihat dikantin.

"Ryeowook-ah? Waeyo?"

Alis Ryeowook menyatu. "Aku lupa nama yeojya yang sekelas dengan kita itu, Key-ah."

Yeojya cantik bermata tajam bak kucing itu melirik objek yang dimaksud Ryeowook. "Ah.. itu Kim Kibum. Lumayan cantik namun pendiam yang otaknya luar biasa encer, agak kuper setahuku. Kibum juga jarang masuk ketika Musim Panas kemarin. Dia hanya masuk jika udara tidak terlalu menyengat."

"Loh? Kok bisa? Memang dia itu alergi matahari?"

Key alias Kim Kibum -dia tidak mau dipanggil Kibum karena namanya sama dengan yeojya pendiam itu- mengangkat bahunya, tanda tak tahu. "Nado mollaseoyo, Ryeowook-ah."

Ryeowook masih setia memperhatikan yeojya pendiam itu dengan seksama. Akhirnya ia bisa membaca sederet judul dari buku yang sedang dibaca oleh Kim Kibum itu walau dengan susah payah, Sherlock Holmes. Ryeowook memutar bola matanya saat mengetahui judul buku karya Conan Doyle itu sebal.

"Seencer apa otaknya?" Cibir Ryeowook kesal.

"Ya! Yang jelas otaknya itu jauh lebih pintar darimu! Appanya itu ilmuwan, sedangkan ummanya itu dokter dirumah sakit terbaik di Korea Selatan. Perbedaan otaknya dengan otakmu itu bagai siang dan malam. Tak ada persamaan sama sekali."

Ryeowook menatap Key kesal. "Apa kau tidak bisa memperbaiki setiap kata yang kau ucapkan tadi? Rasanya menyakitkan loh, Kim Kibum…"

Kali ini Key menoyor kepala Ryeowook. "Jangan panggil aku Kim Kibum. Sepersekian detik aku merasa kuper karena dipanggil nama itu."

"Akui saja kalau kau itu memiliki nama yang sama dengan yeojya itu.." Goda Ryeowook.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook!"

**xxXxx**

Langit malam yang berwarna hitam gelap sekarang diterangi bulan penuh yang begitu terang. Kamar dengan _wallpaper _siluet jerapah dan warna dasar ungu itu terlihat remang-remang. Yeojya mungil yang masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolah itu masih tertidur pulas sejak jam setengah empat tadi.

Seekor kucing berwarna hitam memasuki kamar milik Ryeowook itu dengan mudahnya lewat jendela yang terbuka lebar dengan gorden ungu pucat yang melambai-lambai. Kucing hitam itu naik ke tempat tidur Ryeowook dan duduk manis disamping tubuh Ryeowook.

"Bangun."

Ajaibnya, kucing hitam itu berbisik dengan nada menyuruh pada Ryeowook masih tertidur itu. Ryeowook perlahan membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Sontak Ryeowook melompat kebelakang sampai terantuk kepala ranjang karena kaget tiba-tiba ada kucing hitam total dengan mata berwarna abu-abu ditempat tidurnya.

"Uwaaa! Ada kucing, umma! Eh tunggu, ini kucing yang tadi pagi hampir kutabrak bukan?!"

Kucing itu mendesah. "Jangan berteriak, babo."

Ryeowook melotot dan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "UWAAA! ADA KUCING BISA NGOMONG!"

"Kalau sekali lagi kau teriak, aku bisa yakinkan kau mati," Bisik kucing hitam itu tegas. Membuat Ryeowook terdiam masih dengan mata melotot. "Bagus, jangan berteriak lagi. Teriakanmu itu bisa membuat tuli tahu?"

Ryeowook masih terdiam. Perlahan tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya itu terlepas dan menepuk kedua pipinya sendiri. Sakit, yang ia rasakan. Ryeowook hanya tidak percaya kalau ini bukan mimpi. Namun setelah menepuk pipinya dia makin ketakutan.

"Kau.. kucing jadi-jadian ya? K-kenapa kau bisa bicara? Lalu suaramu itu suara wanita. Kau.. kucing betina?" Tanya Ryeowook akhirnya.

"Aku ini kucing dari Lunar, namaku Taemin. Dan aku ini yeojya asli dan berwujud sama sepertimu, hanya saja aku tidak bisa seenak jidat berubah menjadi bentuk manusia. Hatiku yang mengaturku sebagai wujud kucing. Aku berubah menjadi bentuk manusia jika perlu saja. Aku tidak begitu suka."

Ryeowook makin mengerutkan keningnya. "Jadi kau dikutuk? Kau kucing darimana? Alien?!"

Kucing hitam bernama Taemin itu menggeleng. "Aku ini kucing kerajaan, Kerajaan Lunar yang berada di Eye Kingdom. Kerajaan Lunar baru saja hancur karena Puteri Lunar kami menghilang beberapa tahun silam. Aku harus mencari Puteri Lunar di Bumi. Dan kurasa kau cocok untuk membantuku mencari Puteri Lunar disini."

"Ratu Lunar berada di Bumi? Tepatnya di Seoul?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku hanya dikirim kesini karena ditugaskan mencari Puteri Lunar, Kim Ryeowook-sshi. Karena hanya tempat ini yang memiliki bahasa yang sama dengan yang kami pakai di Lunar sehari-hari. Karena itu kami yakin Puteri Lunar ada disini." Jelasnya lagi.

Ryeowook makin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa aku yang kau pilih?"

"Karena kau memiliki kekuatan."

Sontak Ryeowook tertawa terbahak-bahak. Setetes air matanya menetes dari ujung matanya karena saking geli tertawa. Tangannya memegangi perut ratanya yang terasa nyeri karena tertawa terlalu berlebihan.

"Neo micheoseo? Aku itu tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa, Taemin-sshi. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang hidupnya serba spontanitas dan tak terkira. Dan ini yang terbaru. Didatangi seekor kucing ajaib, diminta untuk mencari seorang puteri, lalu diberitahu aku punya kekuatan. I-ini konyol dan bodoh tentunya."

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan percaya padaku, tapi yang kukatakan semuanya itu kenyataannya. Kau boleh menganggap aku tidak nyata. Namun berjanji padaku untuk tidak kaget ketika kau mengetahui kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya," Raut wajah kucing hitam itu berubah. "Aku yakin kau ini salah satu dari kelima pengawal."

Ryeowook kali ini melongo. "Maksudmu, aku ini pengawal Puteri Lunar?"

Taemin mengangkat bahunya. "Akupun tidak yakin. Tetapi ketika kulihat kau berlari tadi pagi, aku melihat kekuatan mengelilingimu. Kelima pengawal Puteri Lunar juga menghilang secara misterius beberapa hari Puteri Lunar menghilang. Sebelum mencari Puteri Lunar, aku harus mencari kelima pengawal itu."

"Aku tidak mempunyai kenangan tentang Lunar, atau menjadi pengawal seorang puteri."

"Ingatan di Lunar tidak akan ada yang ingat sekalipun kau dulunya Puteri Lunar atau hanya pengawalnya. Hukum Lunar pasti sudah menghapusnya sejak pertama kali kau dilahirkan di Bumi. Paling tidak kau mempunyai ingatan setelah bertemu dengan Puteri Lunar nanti." Jelas Taemin, sang kucing.

"Jadi aku harus membantumu menemukan keempat pengawal lain lalu mencari Puteri Lunar?"

Kucing itu mengangguk. "Akhirnya kau mengerti. Semua pengawal Puteri Lunar itu yeojya dan mempunyai kekuatan elemen dasar. Tanah, Air, Angin, Salju, dan Api. Sedangkan Puteri Lunar memegang elemen Cahaya yang berwarna putih."

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. "Jadi aku memiliki kekuatan elemen dasar? Memang ada kekuatan lainnya yang bukan dasar?"

"Ada, namun bukan di Lunar. Kekuatan elemen lainnya berada di Artemis, negeri kehancuran karena memiliki kekuatan yang bermacam-macam. Seperti Teleportasi dan sebagainya. Aku akan menjelaskannya lebih lanjut nanti, ketika kau mau ikut membantuku mencari Puteri Lunar."

Ryeowook memutar otaknya, memikirkan kekurangan dan kelebihan dari cerita kucing hitam ajaib yang bisa bicara itu. Yeojya itu masih bingung karena tiba-tiba dihadapi dengan sesuatu yang benar-benar diluar logika. Otaknya dipenuhi dengan kata Lunar sekarang.

"Jadi.. kau mau membantuku?" Tanya kucing itu lagi.

Yeojya mungil itu masih terdiam dan berpikir matang-matang. Sampai akhirnya ia menatap mata abu-abu kucing itu tajam. "Mungkin aku masih butuh berpikir, Taemin-sshi. Apalagi resiko yang harus kutanggung. Dan urusan kekuatan itu.."

"Gwaenchana, kau boleh berpikir lebih dulu. Aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan mencariku karena kekuatanmu yang mulai menekanmu. Aku akan kembali lagi tiga hari mendatang."

Kucing hitam itu melompat lagi keluar jendela kamar Ryeowook yang masih terbuka. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang otaknya masih dipenuhi dengan segudang tanda tanya. Kucing itu benar, sekarang perasaan aneh sedang menekannya. Nyeri..

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook menyantap roti panggang berbentuk segitiga dengan isi cokelat itu malas. Pagi ini ia terbangun karena mimpi buruk yang aneh, sangat aneh. Sampai-sampai Ryeowook terbangun dengan penuh keringat jam lima pagi tadi.

"Waeyo?"

Ryeowook menggeleng dan mengigit rotinya lagi. Malas bicara dengan namja paruh baya yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja hijau toska dan jas hitam yang sudah tersampir dibahunya. Ryeowook menelan rotinya dengan susah payah.

Sebuah punggung tangan mampir dikening yeojya mungil itu lalu turun ke pipi dan lehernya. "Tidak hangat, namun kau agak pucat."

"Aniya, gwaenchana."

Ryeowook menghabiskan susu cokelatnya dan meraih ranselnya. Langkahnya kecil-kecil dan diseret ketika ia ingin memakai sepatunya. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim hanya berpandangan singkat, seperti telepati. Nyonya Kim mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu membereskan piring dan gelas kotor.

"Aku berangkat.."

Yeojya mungil itu berjalan keluar rumahnya menuju SM High School dengan gontai. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. bahkan ia baru sadar kalau dia berangkat terlalu pagi kesekolah ketika melirik jam tangan berwarna ungu tua ditangan kirinya.

Matanya melihat seorang yeojya dengan kulit seputih susu yang sedang bersandar layaknya orang sakit ditembok sebuah rumah besar. Ryeowook menghampiri yeojya itu ragu-ragu, penasaran namun takut. Tapi setelah agak dekat, Ryeowook bisa melihat jelas siapa yeojya itu.

"K-Kim Kibum?"

Yeojya itu mendongak dan memperlihatkan wajah kesakitan pada Ryeowook. Dengan kaget Ryeowook melotot melihat pemandangan mengerikan didepannya. Wajah Kibum basah akan keringat, wajahnya memerah, dengan mata sayu.

"Ryeo.. wook-sshi…"

Ryeowook menopang tubuh Kibum yang hampir saja terjatuh karena oleng. Tidak sengaja tangan Ryeowook mengenai tangan Kibum, lagi-lagi Ryeowook kaget. "Kau dingin sekali! D-dimana rumahmu? A-aku akan mengantarmu kerumahmu."

"A-apartemen.. hhh.. Seoul City. La-lantai 12.. 1212…"

Yeojya mungil itu mengangguk dan berusaha menyetop taksi yang lewat. Setelah salah satu taksi akhirnya berhenti, Ryeowook membantu Kibum untuk masuk kedalam taksi lalu memberitahu sang supir taksi untuk menuju ke gedung apartemen yang tadi diberitahu Kibum.

Karena jaraknya yang tidak terlalu jauh, Ryeowook pun tidak begitu banyak mengeluarkan uang untuk taksinya. Dengan sigap Ryeowook kembali membopong tubuh Kibum untuk masuk kedalam gedung tinggi menjulang itu.

"K-Kibum-sshi!"

Seorang petugas membantu membopong Kibum dan mengantar yeojya itu sampai kedepan pintu masuk apartemennya. Setelah Kibum membuka _password _apartemennya, petugas itu kembali membawa Kibum masuk. Ryeowook hanya bisa tertegun melihat betapa kuatnya petugas itu menggendong Kibum dengan gaya ala pengantin.

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" Tanya Ryeowook panik.

Kibum menggeleng lemah. "A-aku baik-baik saja.. hhh.. b-bisa kau nyalakan pendingin ruangannya. A-aku kepanasan."

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Suhu tubuhmu itu dingin sekali loh. Masa mau tambah dingin karena pendingin ruangan?"

"Jebal.. a-aku kepanasan."

Lagi-lagi dengan ragu akhirnya Ryeowook menyalakan pendingin ruangan itu. Setelah agak dingin, barulah Kibum mulai terkumpul lagi energinya. Masa bodoh sekolah asal yeojya pendiam itu sehat, batin Ryeowook. Lagipula percuma ia sekolah hari ini, otaknya sedang berantakan.

"Kau.. membolos?" Tanya Kibum dengan suara agak serak dan pelan.

"Kalau aku tidak menemukanmu hampir pingsan dijalan tadi aku pasti sedang berusaha konsentrasi mendengarkan ocehan bahasa alien dari Lee seonsaengnim."

Senyum Kibum terlihat, meskipun tipis. "Kau lucu."

Ryeowook masih terdiam, agak terpana dengan senyum maut milik Kim Kibum yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Yang Ryeowook tahu Kibum itu sombong dan pendiam, dia tidak tahu kalau Kibum punya senyum semenawan itu. Saat ini Ryeowook layaknya _fanboy _yang melihat senyum biasnya.

Tiba-tiba wajah Kibum kembali memerah, entah karena apa. Senyum diwajahnya juga diganti dengan raut wajah malu. "J-jangan menatapku seperti itu.."

Ryeowook akhirnya sadar dari acara terpananya. "E-eh? Wae? Waeyo?"

"A-aku risih."

Ryeowook yang otaknya agak lama mengolah itu akhirnya tertawa kecil. "Kau malu ya? Astaga, banyak yang kupelajari dari dirimu. Pertama kau itu yeojya bersuhu rendah, yang kedua kau itu luar biasa pemalu."

"Yah… sebagian orang berpikir kalau aku itu sombong, tapi aslinya aku ini benar-benar canggung jika diperhatikan sebegitunya. Jujur saja aku memang pemalu, Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Gwaenchana, aku mengerti sekarang. Tadinya kupikir kau memang sombong. Mianhae… aku sudah menilaimu dari luarnya saja."

Kibum mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi. "Cheonmaneyo, aku yakin ada alasannya kau berpikir aku sombong. Jadi kalau kelakuanku agak terlihat menyebalkan, mianhae."

"Kalau begitu saling kita harus memaafkan sekarang," Ryeowook masih terpana melihat senyum Kibum yang menurutnya sangat mengagumkan. "Namun kau harus tahu kalau wajahmu itu luar biasa cantik jika tersenyum. Jinjja!"

"Kim Ryeowook!"

**xxXxx**

"Jadi.. kau jenius, eh?"

Kibum hanya bisa menggeleng dan lagi-lagi wajahnya bersemu merah. "Aniya, aku belum jenius. Mungkin IQ-ku itu 200 tetapi sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku."

Salah satu alis Ryeowook terangkat. "Maksudmu? Perubahan seperti remaja pada umumnya?"

Kali ini Kibum tertawa geli dan menaruh garpunya sembarangan. Jika saja dia sedang mengunyah, pasti sudah tersembur keluar lagi. "Bukan itu, Ryeowook-ah. Maksudku itu tentang perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuhku ketika udara panas atau matahari terlalu terik. Pasti aku kehilangan seluruh energiku."

"Layaknya terserap?"

"Matjeo! Apa kau juga begitu disaat-saat tertentu?" Tanya Kibum _excited_, namun kembali tenang ketika Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku sudah membaca beberapa artikel diinternet, namun tak ada jawaban yang memuaskan. Aku harus melakukan penelitian."

"Penelitian? Maksudnya kau mengambil sampel darahmu dan memasukannya kedalam tabung lalu kau masukan beberapa cairan berwarna-warni setelah itu–"

"Aniya, bukan seperti itu maksudku," Potong Kibum sebelum Ryeowook berpikir lebih jauh kearah yang tidak-tidak. "Aku harus mencari beberapa informan atau narasumber apa mereka pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku."

"Nanti kau dikira gila jika bertanya macam-macam pada orang yang tidak kau kenal, Kim Kibum."

Kibum menggeleng yakin. "Aku bisa bilang ke mereka kalau aku ini melakukan penelitian, pasti mereka mengerti kok."

Ryeowook mendesah. "Keuraeseo, semuanya terserah padamu. Aku sedang tidak ingin berpikir saat ini, jadi jangan tanya macam-macam."

"Waeyo? Kau ada masalah? Cerita saja. Aku ini penjaga rahasia terbaik kata ummaku, jeongmaliyo."

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Entahlah, aku tidak yakin ingin bercerita tentang hal seperti ini. Yah pribadi sih bukan tetapi berhubungan dengan logika. Orang-orang jenius sepertimu itu jarang sekali ada yang setuju dengan logika, bukan?"

Lagipula aku takut kau berpikiran kalau aku ini pembohong karena cerita didatangi kucing yang bisa bicara, batin Ryeowook. Saat ini otak dan hati Ryeowook pun berperang, bingung mau cerita pada yeojya yang baru dikenalnya ini atau tidak. Hati berkata ya, namun otak menolak mentah-mentah.

"Kalau masih bisa masuk logika dan hitungannya pas, aku yakin masih bisa diterima." Jawab Kibum sekenanya. Ryeowook hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan cerita. Tapi tidak sekarang."

**xxXxx**

Setelah hampir setengah empat sore, Ryeowook akhirnya pulang dari rumah Kibum. Satu hari entah sudah berapa kebaikan yang ia perbuat pada yeojya cantik itu. Membawanya kerumah, memasak bubur untuk yeojya itu, dan menemani Kibum sampai yeojya itu sembuh.

Dalam satu hari juga, ia mendapatkan seorang teman.

Pesan singkat diponselnya dari Key juga sudah dibalas daritadi. Yeojya bermata seperti mata kucing itu khawatir kenapa sahabatnya tidak masuk, takut sakit. Namun setelah cerita apa yang terjadi akhirnya Key mengerti dan menitip salam untuk Kibum.

Langkah Ryeowook terhenti tiba-tiba ketika melihat kucing hitam yang duduk manis tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang ini. Mata abu-abu kucing itu meyakinkan Ryeowook kalau itu adalah kucing yang sama, kucing yang mendatanginya malam itu.

Seolah mengajak, kucing bernama Taemin itu melangkah anggun kedalam sebuah taman untuk anak-anak. Ryeowook mengikuti kucing itu yang sedang melompat keatas permainan anak-anak lalu duduk manis lagi. Yeojya mungil itu berdiri menghadap sang kucing hitam.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya?" Tanya kucing itu pelan.

Takut-takut, Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. Seolah kucing hitam itu akan menerkamnya jika ia menolak ajakan untuk mencari sang Puteri. "Belum, aku masih ragu."

Taemin mendesah. "Bisakah kau berpikir lebih cepat? Aku ini kehabisan waktu."

"Keuraeseo, aku akan membantumu mencari Puteri Lunar."

**xxXxx**

"Taeminnie, ini susumu."

Kucing hitam itu berlari kecil menghampiri Nyonya Kim yang menaruh semangkuk susu cokelat didekat pintu kamar utama dirumah itu. Ryeowook hanya bisa mendengus melihat kucing manja yang melingkar-lingkar dikaki ummanya. Ummanya sangat senang melihat ada peliharaan baru dirumah.

"Bukannya kau tidak begitu suka binatang berbulu lembut begitu?" Tuan Kim duduk disebelah Ryeowook sambil mencari acara ditv yang menurutnya menarik.

Ryeowook memainkan ponsel ungunya. "Aku kasihan melihat kucing itu dijalan, appa. Ya sudah akhirnya aku bawa saja kerumah."

"Appa tidak tahu kalau kau penyayang binatang juga seperti ummamu."

Ingin rasanya Ryeowook berdecih mendengar kalimat terakhir appanya itu. Ryeowook tidak pernah suka binatang kecuali anjing yang berukuran kecil seperti sebesar boneka beruang ukuran sedang. Melihat kucing saja malas rasanya.

Taemin melompat naik ke perut Ryeowook, membuat yeojya mungil itu jengah dan akhirnya membawa kucing itu naik ke kamarnya dilantai dua. Ryeowook melompat naik ke tempat tidurnya sambil menguap lebar. Maklum, sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam.

"Ummamu baik ya, seperti appamu juga."

"Hm.. beruntunglah kau tinggal dirumahku karena semuanya menyayangimu," Jawab Ryeowook dengan penuh rasa iri. "Lalu aku harus mulai mencari bagaimana?"

Taemin menaiki tempat tidur Ryeowook dan merebahkan dirinya disana. "Belum saatnya."

Ryeowook beradu pandang dengan mata abu-abu Taemin. "Mwo? Katamu kau kehabisan waktu!"

"Aku harus mengetesmu dulu dan memastikan kau ini memiliki kekuatan. Aku akan memulihkan ingatanmu akan Lunar selagi aku mencari beberapa pengawal lainnya."

"Dengan cara? Katamu aku sudah tidak bisa mengingat memoriku di Lunar? Eh tunggu.. berarti dulunya aku ini juga penduduk Lunar?"

Taemin mengangguk. "Eung, meskipun kau bukan siapa-siapa di Kerajaan Lunar namun kau tetap penduduk sana. Karena kau memiliki aura abu-abu khas Lunar."

"Kau bisa membaca mana orang yang pernah tinggal di Lunar atau bukan? Berarti ini memudahkanmu untuk mencari keempat pengawal lainnya, bukan?"

"Ne, itu memudahkanku. Namun aku belum sempurna, Ryeowook-ah. Ketika aku dites nilaiku belum sempurna karena keliru pada manusia terakhir. Aku melihat auranya terlalu bersih, jadi kupikir manusia Bumi. Tahunya penduduk Artemis," Cerita Taemin. "Padahal penduduk Artemis memiliki aura gelap."

"Kok bisa?"

"Namja yang waktu itu aku tes ternyata buangan dari Lunar yang beraura kelabu. Setelah dibuang ke Artemis, auranya mulai jernih. Aku juga tak yakin kenapa, namun aku masih bisa mengingat jelas bagaimana wajah dan cirri-ciri fisiknya." Jelas Taemin lagi.

"Tampan?"

Taemin mengangguk. "Eung, matanya berbentuk bulan sabit begitu tipis. Dengan hidung mancung dan bibir pucat. Rambutnya kehitaman membuat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya."

"Kenapa dia bisa dibuang ke Artemis? Apa dia melakukan hal buruk?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran, rasa iba menyelimutinya.

"Namja itu membunuh Raja dan Ratu Lunar."

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook sibuk mencatat beberapa kalimat tambahan dibawah angka-angka dipapan tulis itu. Pelajaran matematika menjadi begitu singkat karena ada perkenalan dua murid baru yang fisiknya terlihat aneh. Yang satu yeojya berambut panjang berwarna pirang dengan wajah imut, dan satu lagi namja berambut hitam potongan rapi dengan wajah tampan.

Apa yang aneh? Yang aneh, kedua orang itu memiliki kulit hampir transparan. Sangat putih. Seram melihatnya.

"Baiklah, bel tanda istirahat sebentar lagi berbunyi. Jangan keluar sebelum bel," Park seonsaengnim membereskan buku-buku tebalnya. "Selamat beristirahat."

Ryeowook menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya dikolong mejanya. Yeojya mungil itu melipat tangannya dan membiarkan kepalanya bertumpu disana, menghadap kearah pintu masuk kelas. Tatapan matanya sekilas beradu dengan sang namja baru disini. Namun buru-buru Ryeowook mengalihkannya.

"Ryeowook-ah?"

Kepala Ryeowook menoleh dan mendapati Kim Kibum -yeojya pendiam- sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Mau tak mau Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Kibum. Kibum menyodorkansebuah kotak kecil pada yeojya itu.

"Kemarin appaku pulang dari Jerman dan membawakan permen _jelly _lezat yang membuat ketagihan. Aku membawanya untukmu dan untuk Key."

Ryeowook menerima kotak itu dan tersenyum manis. "Gomawoyo, Kibum-ah. Satu kotak berdua kan?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Yang punya Key sudah kuberikan padanya dan Key langsung menaruhnya ditas. Takut Jinki meminta permen itu padanya."

Ryeowook tersenyum miris. "Ha ha, Lee Jinki itu memang pengganggu. Sekali lagi terimakasih."

"Cheonmaneyo. Lagipula kita kan teman sekarang, kata umma aku harus berbagi dengan teman terbaikku," Ujar Kibum malu dengan wajah memerah. "Oh, iya. Apa kita harus berkenalan dengan yeojya murid baru itu?"

Ryeowook melirik kearah yang Kibum maksud, yeojya bernama Lee Sungmin itu sedang bermain sesuatu diponselnya. Entah, sepertinya menarik. Lihat saja Lee Sungmin yang menatap ponselnya dengan mata yang tidak berkedip dan sesekali meringis kesal namun setelah itu tersenyum menang.

"Mungkin nanti saja ketika dia sedang tidak sibuk."

Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari milik Ryeowook masuk kedalam kotak kecil itu, mengambil satu permen _jelly _berwarna merah kenyal lalu memasukannya kedalam mulutnya. Kibum hanya menatap Ryeowook penuh harap menunggu respon yeojya mungil nan manis itu.

"Masshiseoyo." Ujar Ryeowook dengan ibu jari terangkat.

Kibum tersenyum senang. "Ah.. syukurlah. Ryeowook-ah, kau suka berenang? Sore ini anak-anak klub renang tidak memakai kolam renang ruangan kok. Kita bisa berenang disana."

"Jinjja? Keurae!"

**xxXxx**

Kibum berjalan beriringan dengan Ryeowook menuju ke kolam renang yang berada digedung paling ujung sekolah ini. Biasanya kolam renang ini dipakai anak-anak klub renang, namun sepertinya hari ini sedang tidak dipakai. Lagipula anak-anak SM High School sudah menyiapkan jika sewaktu-waktu mereka harus mengambil nilai renang, jadi siap-siap membawa baju dalam.

"Kau bisa berenang?" Tanya Ryeowook selagi mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju renang ketat berwarna hitam.

Kibum hanya tersenyum. "Yah, sedikit sih. Aku lebih suka main air dibanding harus menyebrang dari ujung ke ujung."

Ryeowook terkekeh, Kibum agak memiliki kesamaan dengannya. Sekarang dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Key itu tidak benar jika ia tidak memiliki persamaan apapun dengan Kibum layaknya siang dan malam. Sekarang buktinya mereka sama-sama suka main air.

Setelah berganti baju, keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju kolam renang. Ternyata ada orang lain yang sedang berenang disana dengan baju renang yang sama dengan yang mereka pakai. Seorang yeojya dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang.

Ryeowook dan Kibum hanya bisa menonton pergerakan luar biasa dari yeojya yang sedang berenang itu. Seolah air yang mengikuti yeojya itu. Gerakannya seperti Ariel dikartun yang dulu pernah Ryeowook tonton. Indah, walaupun baju yang dipakainya tidak sama dengan baju yang dipakai Ariel.

"Keren.." Puji Ryeowook pelan, sedangkan Kibum masih sibuk memperhatikan gerak lihai yeojya itu.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya yeojya itu keluar dari kolam renang dan agak terkejut melihat dua yeojya yang masih belum basah memperhatikannya. Yeojya itu mengelap wajahnya dan tersenyum, memunculkan _gummy-smile _yang manis pada Ryeowook dan Kibum.

"Kalian ingin memakai kolam renangnya? Uhm.. aku sudah selesai kok," Jelas yeojya manis dengan senyum indahnya. "Naneun Lee Hyukjae dari kelas 2B, bangaseubnida."

"A-aku Kim Ryeowook dan ini Kim Kibum dari kelas 2A, bangapseubnida." Ujar Ryeowook dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis, sedangkan Kibum hanya membungkuk kikuk.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, ne?"

Yeojya bernama Lee Hyukjae itu tersenyum lagi ketika berpapasan dengan duo Kim yang masih bingung. Hyukjae hanya anggota klub renang, kenapa Kibum dan Ryeowook seakan melihat Dewi Aphrodite? Keduanya bertatapan.

"Cantik.." Ujar keduanya bersamaan.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya selama dua tahun bersekolah disini." Ujar Ryeowook bingung sambil memasukan kakinya kedalam air.

Kibum turun dan membasahi tubuhnya sebatas payudaranya. "Aku hafal betul dengan wajah anak-anak klub renang. Apa dia itu anak baru seperti Lee Sungmin?"

"Tak tahu lah, ayo kita berenang."

Ryeowook menceburkan dirinya kedalam air dikolam renang dan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya menuju keujung bagian kolam. Kulitnya merasakan kalau air semakin dingin, seperti air disaat Musim Dingin. Padahal sekarang kan masih Musim Semi.

"Kenapa airnya semakin terasa dingin, ya?" Gumam Ryeowook ketika mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam air.

"Dingin? Jinjjayo? Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Malah dadaku sesak."

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Jinjja, dingin sekali seperti air disaat Musim Dingin. Aish jeongmal, Kibum-ah."

"Ta-tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Mungkin kulitku ini agak aneh jadi tidak begitu merasa kedinginan, apa kau mau berhenti berenang?" Tanya Kibum khawatir.

Gelengan keras Kibum terima dari Ryeowook. Yeojya mungil itu kembali melanjutkan gerakan tubuhnya. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan dan terasa nyeri semua. Tubuhnya kram. Ingin sekali ia keluar dari kolam renang, tapi tubuhnya sulit digerakan.

"A-ah! A-aku.. uhh.. kram.."

"J-jinjja?! Sebentar aku akan membantumu," Kibum berenang menghampiri Ryeowook dan mencoba membantu Ryeowook untuk keluar dari sana. "Sulit, Ryeowook-ah."

Yeojya mungil itu mulai terisak kesakitan. Otak Kibum langsung bekerja cepat dan semakin membawa tubuh Ryeowook ke tepi. Lee Hyukjae, yang melihat ada kejanggalan disana langsung panik. Tatapan matanya menajam kearah air yang mengelilingi Kibum dan Ryeowook. Air itu mendorong Kibum dan Ryeowook keluar dari kolam renang dengan lompatan rendah. Membuat keduanya kaget karena ada kekuatan aneh yang mendorong tubuh mereka keluar kolam renang.

"Gwaenchana?!"

Ryeowook dan Kibum menoleh kearah yeojya yang belum mengganti bajunya itu. Yang aneh, mata Hyukjae berubah menjadi berwarna kelabu kebiruan. Membuat Ryeowook dan Kibum terdiam kebingungan, apalagi Ryeowook yang merasakan ada yang aneh.

"A-apa kau memakai _softlens_?"

Hyukjae menggeleng bingung. "A-apa warna mataku berubah?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Abu-abu dengan warna biru, entah aku tidak bisa melihat warnanya karena terlalu kecil objeknya. Ta-tadi kau yang mengatur air supaya mendorong kami keluar? K-kenapa bisa–"

"Kau pengawal Puteri Lunar?!"

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook menatap kucing hitam itu khawatir. Perasaannya agak aneh saat ini, entah senang karena mendapatkan salah satu pengawal selain dirinya, dan takut karena kehidupannya yang hampir menyerupai mimpi ini sungguh nyata. Lunar sungguh ada.

Kibum yang sudah mengetahui segalanya pun hanya bisa terdiam. Ryeowook benar-benar meminta maaf karena menyeret yeojya itu kekehidupannya yang tidak masuk akal. Tidak masuk logika. Namun Kibum hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum, walaupun dia juga kalut.

Hyukjae, menatap mata kucing itu takut. "Eottokhae?"

"Aku akan meminta izin pada Shins untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu tentang Lunar, hanya ingatan tentang Lunar. Bukan memorinya bersama pengawal yang lain," Taemin menatap Hyukjae lagi. "Kau pengawal keempat dengan elemen air. _Water_."

"Maksudnya keempat?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Dari urutan umur pengawal, elemen air itu nomor empat dengan nama Jewel. Pengawal Jewel. Kerja bagus, Ryeowook-ah. Sekarang kau menemukan salah satu pengawal Puteri Lunar."

"Tunggu, Taemin-sshi," Kibum menatap kosong kearah gelas kaca yang terdapat uap dingin disana. "Kalau Hyukjae keempat, berarti ada tiga pengawal lainnya yang umurnya diatasnya. Lalu ada satu pengawal yang lebih muda dari Hyukjae. Lalu kekuatanku ini nomor berapa?"

Semuanya menatap Kibum bingung. Sedangkan yang ditatap sedang berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan air yang berada digelas kaca itu. Mata Kibum menatap tajam air disana dan perlahan air itu membeku. Mata Kibum juga berubah.

"_Frost_.." Gumam Taemin tak percaya.

Ryeowook masih memperhatikan mata Kibum dan air digelas itu dengan seksama. Sampai akhirnya gelas itu ikutan beku dan Kibum menghentikan pancaran matanya. Mata Kibum berubah menjadi kelabu dengan warna biru yang lebih muda dari warna mata Hyukjae.

"Kekuatanmu itu adalah beku atau membekukan hal yang kau tatap, tanpa sadar kau akan mengubah suhu hal yang membuatmu tertekan dengan suhu rendah sesuka hatimu. Dan kau bernama pengawal Snow. Kau.. nomor lima."

Tunggu, lalu Ryeowook nomor berapa?

"A-aku? Tidak mungkin aku disalip seperti itu?! Aku ini lebih tua dari Kibum dua bulan, seharusnya aku berada diatas Kibum dan dibawah Hyukjae dua bulan!" Jerit Ryeowook frustasi.

"Benar.. hanya ada lima pengawal, bukan?" Hyukjae menatap Ryeowook yang memeluk lipatan kakinya. "Sampai sekarang Ryeowook belum menemukan apa kekuatanmu. Jangan-jangan Ryeowook bukan pengawal?"

Ryeowook terdiam mendengar pertanyaan tak terjawab dari Hyukjae. Mata Ryeowook yang berkaca menatap Taemin yang masih diam. Kucing kecil berbulu hitam total itu juga tak tahu apa jawabannya. Jadi dia keliru kalau Ryeowook itu pengawal Puteri Lunar?

"A-aku.. bukan pengawal Puteri Lunar?"

**xxXxx**

**Eye Kingdom**

**-To Be Continue-**

Setelah Sapphire Blue selesai, saya membuat satu series terbaru dengan genre Fantasy. Dengan perubahan disana sini dengan logika yang nggak masuk akal, jadi bikin bingung tentang konflik. Disini pasti ada pairing kok, tenang aja. Tapi belum keliatan jelas ya ehehe.

Kalo ada yang masih bingung, boleh kok tanya-tanya lewat review. Mianhae yang suka Taemin malah bikin dia jadi kucing. Tapi saya akan buat Taemin jadi manusia kok suatu saat nanti. Kalo ada yang ngeh ini kayanya mirip apa, boleh dituangkan lewat review. Ini kayanya bakal jadi series yang panjang. Doain aja author mampu meneruskannya.

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**xxXxx**

**Eye Kingdom**

**Author:: **Kim Jongmi.

**Cast :: **Super Junior Member and Other.

**Rate :: **T.

**Genre:: **Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning :: **Gender-switch, OOC, AU, and Typos. Minjem kekuatannya anak-anak EXO, hihi. Semoga sesuai sama yang diharapkan deh.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is **MINE**.

**xxXxx**

"_Benar.. hanya ada lima pengawal, bukan?" Hyukjae menatap Ryeowook yang memeluk lipatan kakinya. "Sampai sekarang Ryeowook belum menemukan apa kekuatanmu. Jangan-jangan Ryeowook bukan pengawal?"_

_Ryeowook terdiam mendengar pertanyaan tak terjawab dari Hyukjae. Mata Ryeowook yang berkaca menatap Taemin yang masih diam. Kucing kecil berbulu hitam total itu juga tak tahu apa jawabannya. Jadi dia keliru kalau Ryeowook itu pengawal Puteri Lunar?_

"_A-aku.. bukan pengawal Puteri Lunar?"_

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 2**

**xxXxx**

Entah apa yang dirasakan Ryeowook saat ini. Bukan sebelumnya ia tidak mau membantu Taemin untuk mencari Puteri Leeteuk dan empat pengawal lainnya? Lalu kalau kenyataannya dia bukan pengawal Puteri Lunar, kenapa dia harus sedih? Kenapa dia merasa dikecewakan?

"Aku akan bertemu Shins dulu," Taemin melompat ke jendela dan keluar dari kamar Ryeowook, namun sebelum benar-benar pergi dia melirik Ryeowook yang masih terdiam kaku. "Aku harus tahu dimana kesalahannya. Aku yakin tak ada yang salah, Ryeowook-ah."

Akhirnya kucing kecil berbulu hitam itu entah meloncat kemana, yang jelas kucing itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Kibum juga hanya bisa mendesah pelan menerima kenyataannya kalau dia salah satu pengawal Puteri Lunar. Sedangkan Hyukjae masih bingung sambil memainkan air digelas dengan tatapan matanya.

Tidak ada yang bersuara diruangan yang didominasi oleh warna ungu itu, kecuali suara kecipak air didalam gelas. Entah apa yang mereka tunggu selain Taemin kembali. Ryeowook tidak ingin melihat kedua teman barunya itu, iri jika melihat mata lawan bicaranya.

"Taemin tidak mungkin keliru, kan?" Tanya Kibum tiba-tiba.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Taemin masih terbilang muda untuk bertugas, dia juga pernah cerita jika dia keliru waktu dites dulu. Lagipula dia juga aslinya manusia biasa, kesalahan itu bisa terjadi padanya."

"Lebih baik kita berpikir dimana kira-kira _tiga_ orang lainnya," Hyukjae menatap Ryeowook tak enak. "Anggap saja tiga, karena saat ini semuanya masih belum jelas."

Ryeowook mengangguk lemah guna menanggapi ucapan Hyukjae yang sedikit melukai hatinya. Mungkin memang benar, mereka harus cepat mencari pengawal yang lain jika ingin mencari Puteri Lunar dengan mudah. Apalagi Puteri Lunar mempunyai kekuatan yang paling sempurna, _Light_ atau Cahaya.

Tiba-tiba Taemin melompat masuk kedalam kamar Ryeowook. Kucing hitam itu duduk dengan tegap diatas meja belajar Ryeowook dan memandang tiga yeojya itu bergantian. Entah untuk apa dia memperhatikan ketiga yeojya cantik itu.

"Hyukjae dan Kibum, besok kalian berdua akan bertemu dengan Shins dengan aku sebagai perantaranya. Ryeowook-ah, kau tetap mencari dua pengawal lainnya. Syukur-syukur dapat tiga orang yang mempunyai kekuatan karena bisa jadi salah satunya adalah Puteri Lunar."

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook mendesah dan menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. Kibum sedang asik bicara dengan Hyukjae yang mampir ke kelas mereka, entah membicarakan apa. Mungkin tentang Shins yang akan mereka temui nanti setelah pulang sekolah.

Shins itu namja penjaga pintu masuk Lunar. Orang terpercaya Kerajaan Lunar bertahun-tahun lamanya. Asal tahu saja, Lunar itu tempat keabadian. Penduduk Lunar tidak akan berubah menjadi tua meskipun umurnya sudah puluhan tahun. Pertumbuhan mereka akan berhenti disaat umur 20 tahun. Awet muda untuk selamanya, siapa yang tak mau?

"Kim Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook berdecak kesal dan menatap yeojya imut yang tadi memanggilnya. "Eh? Lee Sungmin? Kupikir siapa yang memanggilku. Waeyo?"

Sungmin menyerahkan sebuah kertas dengan tulisan acak, khas tulisan seorang guru yang paling dikenalnya. Jung seonsaengnim, guru olahraga. "Besok kan kita libur, nah kita berdua kebagian piket kebun. Jung seonsaengnim berencana menanam beberapa pohon baru dikebun belakang."

"Aigo, menyebalkan sekali. Hanya kita berdua?" Tanya Ryeowook, namun yang ia terima hanya gelengan dan wajah imut dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Dengan Choi Siwon, anak baru disana," Tunjuk Sungmin dengan dagunya. "Aku sudah memberitahunya dan dia bilang akan datang. Kau juga kan? Piket kebun akan dimulai jam delapan pagi."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. "Aku datang kok, sudah hafal benar dengan hukuman dari Jung seonsaengnim. Aku tidak mau kena marah."

"Keurae! Sampai bertemu besok."

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook sudah hampir terpejam ketika Taemin naik keatas ranjangnya dan bergelung mendekat ke pinggang rampingnya. Kucing hitam itu bilang kalau Kibum dan Hyukjae sudah mendapatkan sedikit ingatannya, sisanya mereka harus mengorek sendiri. Sedangkan dirinya.. kekuatannya belum terlihat.

"Kau tidak marah, kan?"

Kening Ryeowook mengerut. "Wae? Kenapa aku harus marah?"

Taemin mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, aku hanya khawatir tentangmu. Kekuatanmu belum terlihat namun semakin kuat keberadaannya. Aku bisa merasakannya. Jadi aku yakin aku tidak salah."

"Apa yang dikatakan Shins tentangku?"

"Shins tidak bisa memastikan siapa dirimu sesungguhnya karena sisanya masih banyak. Kekuatan yang tersisa hanya Api, Angin, dan Tanah. Auramu tidak menunjukan api dan tanah. Aku lebih positif jika kau berkekuatan angin," Jelas Taemin. "Angin seharusnya menjadi kekuatan yang paling mudah terbaca."

"Oh, mungkin aku memang bukan pengawal Puteri Lunar." Ucap Ryeowook lancar, namun setelah itu perutnya serasa tertohok benda tumpul dengan kekuatan luar biasa.

"Hm.. mungkin kau hanya penduduk Lunar. Aish teka-tekinya membingungkan, Ryeowook-ah! Jangan membuatku berpikir keras malam ini! Aku hanya ingin tidur nyenyak!"

**xxXxx**

Mata Ryeowook melihat namja pucat yang sedang memegang sekop dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang bungkusan plastik hitam. Raut wajahnya yang ditekuk dengan guratan didahinya membuat Ryeowook yakin kalau namja ini tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan dengan kedua hal dimasing-masing tangannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, ya?"

Namja itu –Choi Siwon, menoleh dan mengangguk. "Aku sama sekali belum pernah bercocok tanam sebelumnya. Kau bisa membantuku?"

Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. Langkah kakinya yang lebih dulu dari Siwon memaksa namja itu untuk mengikutinya. Sedangkan Ryeowook langsung berjongkok dan mengorek tanah dengan tidak terlalu dalam. Lalu menaruh bibit bunga mawar putih itu disana.

"Setelah ditaruh, tutup lagi dengan tanah yang tadi digali," Ujar Ryeowook menjelaskan dengan praktek langsung, sehinga Siwon mudah mengerti. "Beri jarak yang cukup, baru kau mulai melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya itu kok."

Siwon mengangguk dan tersenyum, luar biasa tampan. "Lebih mudah sekarang."

Ryeowook mengembalikan sekop dan bibit-bibit mawar putih itu pada Siwon. Yeojya mungil itu harus membantu Sungmin menanam pohon maple yang masih kecil ditanah yang agak keras. Setelah menghampiri Sungmin, Ryeowook merasa yeojya kelinci itu kesulitan.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali? Menanam ditanah seperti ini sulit sekali, jinjja." Keluh Sungmin lelah.

"Apa kita harus pindah menanamnya? Atau aku harus lapor pada Jung seonsaengnim kalau disini sulit ditanami?"

Sungmin menyatukan alisnya. "Apa tidak akan dimarahi?"

Yang Sungmin terima hanya angkatan bahu dari Ryeowook, membuatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Baru satu pohon yang sukses ia tanam, sedangkan masih ada empat pohon yang masih harus ditanam. Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. Jika saja kekuatannya adalah tanah, ia akan menggemburkan tanah keras ini.

GGGRRRRR.

Tiba-tiba tanah yang dipijak Ryeowook bergerak dan bergetar. Layaknya gempa bumi, Ryeowook langsung duduk berjongkok. Sedangkan Sungmin yang menatap tanah itu dengan tatapan tajam sehingga tanah itu gembur dengan bantuan tatapan matanya.

"Kalau begini kenapa tidak daritadi saja ya aku melakukannya. Aku lupa kalau kekuatanku itu kan tanah," Sungmin nyengir dan kembali memasukan pohon itu kedalam tanah. "Mian karena membuatmu kaget, tapi aku memang aneh. Sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya."

"Kau.. salah satu pengawal Puteri Lunar?!"

Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Puteri.. apa? Aniya, aku hanya yatim piatu yang tinggal dipanti asuhan. Bukan seorang pengawal Puteri yang kau maksud."

"A-aku.. ah aku harus bicara denganmu nanti bersama kedua temanku. Jangan pulang duluan, ne?"

**xxXxx**

Hyukjae duduk disamping Kibum dengan wajah _excited_-nya. Sedangkan Kibum menatap Sungmin dengan tajam karena penasaran dengannya, meskipun tidak dengan kekuatannya. Sungmin sekarang merasa kedinginan.

"Kibum-ah, jangan tatap dia begitu." Sergah Ryeowook sebelum Sungmin akhirnya membeku beberapa menit lagi.

Kibum yang sadar langsung salah tingkah. "Ah, jeongmal mianhaeyo. A-aku tidak sadar melakukannya, jadi a-aku…"

"Gwaenchana, nan gwaenchana," Ujar Sungmin menahan dingin. "Jadi apa yang ingin kita bicarakan disini?"

Ryeowook membawa Sungmin kerumah Kibum yang sepi dihari Sabtu seperti ini, maklum saja karena orangtua Kibum sibuk bekerja. Sedangkan Kibum langsung menelepon Hyukjae untuk langsung kerumahnya karena ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan.

Tangan Ryeowook masuk kedalam tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah kantung plastik hitam. Yeojya mungil itu menaruh kantung plastik hitam itu diatas meja dan membukanya. Membuat Kibum dan Hyukjae kebingungan.

"Tanah? Untuk apa?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Sungmin mengendalikan tanah," Jawab Ryeowook serius, lalu ia melirik Sungmin. "Katakan jika kau bisa mengendalikan tanah dan kekuatanmu adalah tanah."

Kibum dan Hyukjae menatap Sungmin serius. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa menunduk, salah besar ia memperlihatkan kekuatannya pada Ryeowook. Bisa-bisa Ryeowook mempersulit hidupnya karena akan menyebarluaskan berita tentangnya yang bisa mengendalikan tanah.

"A-aku bisa mengendalikan tanah dan kekuatanku memang tanah."

Kibum membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering. "Bisa kau tunjukan pada kami? Guna sebagai bukti jika kau memang bisa mengendalikan tanah."

"B-buat apa? Kalian akan mempersulit hidupku! Aku dibuang ke panti asuhan karena aku lahir dengan keadaan berbeda! Lalu kalian mau apa sekarang?! Mau mempersulit hidupku, kan?!" Marah Sungmin.

Hyukjae berdiri dan beralih duduk disamping Sungmin. Dengan lembut yeojya manis yang mempunyai senyum gusi terindah itu mengelus punggung Sungmin agar yeojya itu tidak tegang. Akhirnya nafas Sungmin kembali ke normal.

"Kami semua memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganmu, hanya saja berbeda jenis. Jika kau bisa mengendalikan tanah, aku bisa mengendalikan air. Kibum bisa mengendalikan titik beku suatu benda. Sedangkan Ryeowook masih belum terlihat kekuatannya. Maka itu kami harus memastikan kekuatanmu." Jelas Hyukjae perlahan.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, aku akan memperlihatkannya."

Mata Sungmin kembali menatap tanah itu dengan fokus. Sampai-sampai akhirnya tanah itu naik dan melayang diudara, seakan membentuk pola lingkaran. Sungmin membentuk sebuah padatan tanahnya lalu menggemburkannya kembali dan menaruh diplastik lagi.

"Dan matamu berubah menjadi berwarna kelabu dengan cokelat tua. Kau harus menghubungi Taemin sekarang juga, Ryeowook-ah. Kita harus bergerak cepat."

**xxXxx**

"Sungmin yang ketiga. _Earth_. Ming."

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya, memang tidak ada tempat lagi untuk dirinya. Tidak mungkin ia pengawal pertama atau kedua. Umur Sungmin saja sudah paling tua untuk kelas 2 SMA, jadi mau tidak mau harus mencari dikelas 3. Itu juga kebetulan semua disatu sekolah yang sama.

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya. "Ryeowook? Bagaimana dengan Ryeowook?"

"Tidak ada tempat yang tersisa, sekarang kita harus mencari yang berkekuatan api dan angin." Ujar Taemin serius.

Awal Sungmin melihat kucing hitam itu, Sungmin sangat suka karena ia penyuka binatang. Namun setelah mendengar kucing itu bicara, barulah ia agak takut dengan kucing hitam itu. Dengan polosnya bertanya apakah semua binatang bisa bicara.

Taemin menatap Ryeowook menyesal. "Kurasa kau sudah tidak perlu untuk mencari pengawal yang lain, Ryeowook-ah. A-aku sungguh tidak enak hati padamu."

"Gwaenchana, setidaknya aku membantu mempertemukan kalian semua. Sebisa mungkin aku akan mencari dua pengawal lainnya."

**xxXxx**

Langit senja itu menemani Ryeowook selama Taemin mengunjungi Shins. Tidak bosan ia menyender dibalkon kamarnya. Angin hangat di Musim Semi membuat wajahnya semakin tak berekspresi. Angin.. bahkan ia tidak pernah merasakan angin berputar-putar ditubuhnya seperti air yang mengelilingi tubuh Hyukjae ketika ia berenang.

Api?

Apalagi itu. Ryeowook tidak pernah merasakan kepanasan atau emosinya tidak pernah meledak-ledak. Dia terlalu tenang untuk menjadi orang yang mempunyai kekuatan api. Tiba-tiba otaknya memutar kartun bernama Aang yang mengendalikan angin. Apa dia juga akan botak seperti Aang?

"Kau seperti orang gila tertawa sendiri seperti itu," Sebuah suara menginterupsi khayalan botaknya. "Sedang jatuh cinta, ya?"

Ryeowook menoleh kesamping kanannya. Seorang namja berdiri disana dengan wajah menyeringai lucu, alih-alih _evil_ malah membuatnya terlihat tampan. Rambut ikal berwarna hitam legam itu melambai terkena angin Musim Semi.

"Aku baru lihat kau disini." Jawab Ryeowook tak nyambung.

"Aku sepupu dari anak pemilik rumah ini, Park Leeteuk yang kelas 3 disekolah yang sama dengan sekolahmu. Aku Cho Kyuhyun dan lebih muda darimu, kau?"

Ryeowook mengangguk paham, dia kenal sunbaenya disekolah yang juga tetangganya itu. Park Leeteuk yang sangat-sangat-sangat cantik dengan senyum malaikatnya. Mungkin mengobrol dengan namja bernama Kyuhyun ini bisa membuatnya terhibur atau merasa lebih baik.

"Aku Kim Ryeowook, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Eung, aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu. Eh tapi kau mempunyai nama yang aneh. Kenapa kau tidak ganti nama saja?"

"Jangan menghinaku, bocah!"

**xxXxx**

Kibum menghela nafasnya lelah. Hari ini dia terpaksa kesekolah karena ada ulangan harian, dia tidak boleh membolos dihari yang panas ini. Untung saja ia sudah belajar mendinginkan tubuhnya sendiri. Jadi dia masih bisa bertahan sampai jam tiga disekolah.

Matanya yang diberi _softlens _berwarna hitam gelap itu melihat Ryeowook datang bersama dengan dua yeojya jauh lebih tinggi dari tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Kibum yang tidak mengenal kedua yeojya itu malah memanggil Sungmin dan memperhatikan Ryeowook yang diamit kedua yeojya itu.

"Aku tidak kenal, tahu sendiri kan kalau aku ini anak baru."

Kibum yang mendadak bodoh akhirnya menepuk dahinya. "Hehe, aku lupa."

Yeojya cantik nan pintar itu langsung menghampiri Ryeowook ketika yeojya mungil nan manis itu baru saja masuk ke kelas. Ryeowook yang bingung hanya bisa menduduki kursinya dan menghadap ke Kibum. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Ryeowook menoleh keasal. Choi Siwon sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Uhm.. yeojya yang tadi jalan bersamamu siapa? Kok sepertinya aku tidak pernah lihat ya?"

Ryeowook ber-oh ria. "Itu Leeteuk dan Heechul sunbae, tadi aku bertemu dijalan dan keduanya menghampiriku untuk berjalan bersama. Leeteuk sunbae itu tetanggaku, sedangkan Heechul sunbae itu sahabatnya Leeteuk sunbae."

"Hm.. keuraeseo." Kibum berniat kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Wae, Kibum-ah?"

Yeojya cantik itu menatap Ryeowook, lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Ingatan tentang Lunar-ku sudah dikembalikan beberapa potongan. A-aku seperti pernah melihat kedua yeojya itu diingatanku."

Raut wajah Ryeowook berubah. "J-jinjja? Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya? Bagaimana kau bisa.."

Kibum mengangkat bahunya lagi. "Yang jelas dipotongan ingatanku seperti itu. Ada semuanya, Hyukjae dan Sungmin. Lalu ada kedua sunbae itu. Namun tidak ada kau dipotongan kenanganku."

"Oh? Begitu ya," Ryeowook tersenyum pahit, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa namun hatinya entah sudah remuk layaknya gelas dilempar kencang ke tembok. Tidak berbentuk dan tidak bisa dikembalikan wujudnya. "Mungkin aku memang hanya penduduk Lunar biasa, hehe."

Tawa canggung dari Ryeowook menyudahi acara bicara singkat mereka. Yeojya mungil nan manis itu hanya bisa tersenyum pahit lagi dan duduk kaku ditempatnya. Beberapa kali ia mengatur nafasnya, detak jantungnya berdetak liar. Air matanya hampir tumpah maka itu dia mendongak untuk menahan butiran air yang akan keluar dari mata indahnya.

_Atau mungkin aku bukan dari Lunar.._

**xxXxx**

Hyukjae melangkah riang menuju kolam renang yang berada diujung gedung sekolahnya itu. Tidak sabar ingin bermain air dan bertingkah sesuka hati didalam air. Pantas saja sejak kecil ia bisa tahan lama didalam air tanpa kesulitan bernafas, ternyata kekuatannya memang ada di air.

"…nganmu mengeluarkan api, Chullie-ah!"

"KYAAA! TOLONG AKU, TEUKIE-AH!"

Hyukjae berlari kencang menuju asal suara. Mungkin kekuatannya bisa membantu memadamkan api yang dimaksud dua suara yeojya yang membuatnya panik. Namun sembari berlari, alisnya bertaut dan keningnya berkerut.

"Mengerluarkan api?" Gumam Hyukjae pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah ia sampai disebuah lorong gelap, dia bisa melihat dua siluet seorang yeojya dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan yang ia pakai. Seorang yeojya berambut potongan pendek, ditangannya terlihat gumpalan api menyala kecil. Sedangkan yeojya didepannya berambut pirang sepinggang bergelombang dengan pusaran angin ditelapak tangannya.

Keduanya menoleh pada Hyukjae, langsung menghilanglah api dan angin yang berada dikedua tangan yeojya tadi. Hyukjae melangkah perlahan mendekati kedua yeojya itu. Dengan agak kaget, Hyukjae bisa melihat warna tak biasa dikedua pasang mata yeojya itu.

"Syukurlah aku langsung menemukan dua pengawal lainnya," Hyukjae mendesah lega dan tersenyum senang pada kedua yeojya yang masih kebingungan. "Yah, aku juga kaget ketika mendapati kekuatan aneh seperti itu. Namun ini takdir."

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Pengawal? Takdir?" Tanya seorang yeojya yang berambut pendek itu.

"Naneun Lee Hyukjae, dari kelas 2B. Aku juga memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti kalian, aku berelemen air," Hyukjae menatap telapak tangannya dan sontak keluarlah air yang melayang disana. Membuat mata kedua yeojya itu membulat. "Kalian adalah pengawal Puteri Lunar. Selamat datang kembali."

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook membuka matanya yang terasa berat itu. Beberapa waktu lalu yang ia ingat, ia sedang berjalan pulang kerumah. Namun ketika beberapa meter lagi dari rumahnya, pengelihatannya kabur dan ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Kenapa sudah dirumah?" Gumamnya lemah.

Seekor kucing hitam berlari mendekat dan melompat keatas tempat tidurnya. "Kau sudah sadar? Kau pingsan tadi, untung saja seorang namja berbaik hati mau menggendongmu pulang kerumah. Namja itu sudah pulang. Rumahnya disamping, tetanggamu?"

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya. "Tetangga? Ah.. Cho Kyuhyun itu ya? Dia adik sepupunya Leeteuk eonnie, sunbaeku yang tinggal disamping."

Taemin menatap Ryeowook lembut dari balik mata kelabu itu. "Semua pengawal sudah ditemukan."

"Begitu? Baguslah, aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu jadinya. Kau bisa tinggal dirumah salah satu pengawal Puteri."

"Aku tahu kau kecewa."

"Jika kau sudah tahu, lekas pergi dari sini. Kalau bisa hapus ingatanku akanmu dan segala tentang Lunar. Aku tidak mau lagi mengingat-ingat hal ini. Semuanya konyol dan tak masuk akal. Kekuatan elemen? Cih! Mati saja kalian." Marah Ryeowook pada Taemin.

Taemin balik marah atau membentak Ryeowook seperti yang dipikirkan yeojya mungil itu, dia bahkan semakin merasa bersalah pada Ryeowook. Baginya ia memang pantas menerima bentakan kejam dari seorang Kim Ryeowook. Taemin mengerti bagaimana posisi Ryeowook saat ini. Taemin pernah diberi harapan palsu, ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya.

"A-aku akan pergi jika kau menginginkannya. Namun aku tidak bisa menghapus ingatanmu, bukan aku yang bertanggung jawab atas itu."

"Ya ya terserah apa katamu," Ryeowook memeriksa bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sudah diganti dengan piyama. Mungkin ummanya yang menggantikannya. "Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Taemin memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Lebih cepat kau pergi dari sini, akan lebih baik untukku."

**xxXxx**

Yeojya mungil itu menghela nafasnya, entah sudah yang keberapa kali semenjak ia berdiri dibalkon dengan piyama tipis itu. Taemin sudah pergi sejak ia mengusir kucing hitam itu tadi. Sekarang ia malah merasa ada yang kurang tanpa kehadiran Taemin dikamarnya.

"Sudah baikan?"

Ryeowook menoleh dan beradu pandang dengan mata hitam gelap milik Cho Kyuhyun yang tersenyum ramah dibalkon sana. "Gomapta, Kyuhyun-sshi. Aku belum sempat berterimakasih padamu."

Namja tampan itu terkekeh. "Itu bukan apa-apa kok, kebetulan aku ingin mengagetkanmu tadi. Eh tiba-tiba kau ambruk dihadapanku. Tentu saja aku akan membantumu. Asal kau tahu juga, tubuhmu itu ternyata lebih berat dari yang kukira."

"Kau ini selalu saja kurang ajar padaku."

"Kalau aku membaikimu, aku yakin kau akan jatuh cinta padaku. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh cinta padaku, tahu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan pede tingkat dewa.

"Siapa juga yang mau jatuh cinta pada namja bermulut tajam sepertimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum seram, ah bukan. Ia menyeringai. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini banyak pemujanya karena seringaian nakalku. Yeojya-yeojya itu lemah karena tidak tahan melihat seringaian milik Cho Kyuhyun. Namja tertampan diWonju."

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Bicaralah pada tembok didekatmu. Aku tidak mendengar kalimat penuh fitnah darimu itu. Bisa ikut dosa jika aku mengamininya."

"Kau lucu juga ya. Cukup menghibur untuk sekedar bicara denganmu, Ryeowook-sshi. Ah kalau begitu aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan embel-embel formal lagi. Setuju, Ryeowook-ah?"

Kali ini Ryeowook mengangguk tersenyum bebas. "Setuju."

"Aku suka melihatmu tersenyum, jadi jangan menunjukan wajah penuh depresi padaku seperti tadi. Kalau aku tidak menyapamu duluan aku yakin kau tidak sadar kalau aku sudah berdiri disini sebelum kau keluar kamar. Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah, namun jangan tunjukan itu pada dunia. Dunia juga akan bersedih."

"Kau bicara seolah kau sudah mengenalku dari lahir."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris dan tak menjawab ucapan Ryeowook yang entah penghinaan atau apa. Namja tampan itu hanya bisa tersenyum selagi menyelami pikirannya. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang juga sedang memikirkan pengawal-pengawal Puteri Lunar.

Yeojya mungil itu juga belum tahu kalau kedua pengawal yang lain itu adalah dua sunbae yang tadi berjalan kesekolah bersama dengannya. Leeteuk dan Heechul. Leeteuk yang notabene adalah tetangga sekaligus kakak sepupu Kyuhyun.

"Nah! Aku tidak suka tatapan seperti itu!"

Ryeowook menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang menginterupsi kegiatannya. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, membuat perut Ryeowook layaknya tergelitik. Ryeowook hanya bergidik ngeri atas perubahan tubuhnya. Ia sungguh tidak mau jatuh cinta saat ini.

Ryeowook agak salah tingkah. "Aku masuk duluan! Sampai bertemu besok malam, Kyu."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan langkah kikuk Ryeowook yang buru-buru masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup jendela kaca besar itu. Setelah Ryeowook dirasa benar-benar masuk kamarnya, Kyuhyun menatap langit malam dengan mata bundar indah beriris hitam legam menakjubkan miliknya. Perlahan namun pasti, iris mata itu berubah warna menjadi berwarna kemerahan.

"Aku tidak mau mengambil belahan jiwamu, hyung. Namun jika ia bertingkah semanis itu, ia terlihat menggiurkan. Aku tidak yakin untuk tidak merebutnya darimu."

**xxXxx**

Kelima pengawal itu duduk disofa membentuk huruf U jika dilihat dari atas. Sedangkan Taemin berada diujung kelima yeojya cantik itu. Sekarang semuanya lengkap, tidak harus berlama-lama untuk mencari Sang Puteri. Taemin sudah mewanti-wanti kelimanya agar meninggalkan keluarganya di Bumi.

Meskipun agak sulit, mereka tidak bisa menolak. Karena semuanya takdir yang bicara, bukan suruhan Taemin. Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan meninggalkan seluruh kehidupan mereka di Bumi karena sibuk mencari Puteri Lunar.

"Karena semuanya sudah terkumpul, kekuatan Puteri pasti semakin kuat dan terlihat. Tanpa persatuan kalian berlima, Puteri Lunar pasti tidak akan mampu menemukan kekuatannya apalagi menggunakannya." Jelas Taemin.

"Jadi, darimana kita harus mencari Puteri?" Tanya Leeteuk, pengawal pertama dari urutan umur. Pengawal Angel dengan kekuatan angin. _Wind_.

Taemin menggeleng dan mengangkat bahunya bersamaan, raut wajah kucing itu tampak lelah dan menyesal. "Aku tahu kita sangat kekurangan informasi, namun semuanya pasti lambat laun kita temukan jalan keluarnya. Dengan bantuan kenangan kalian."

"Tapi sampai sekarang ingatanku hanya ada tentang seluruh pengawal. A-aku tidak mempunyai gambaran wajah Puteri Lunar atau ciri-ciri fisiknya." Sungmin menunduk.

Ingatan yang diberikan Shins memang tidak cukup membantu untuk mencari Puteri Lunar, namun cukup membantu mereka mencari pengawal yang lain. Taemin juga tidak punya ingatan khusus dari Puteri Lunar, karena ingatannya juga dihapus ketika ia turun ke Bumi.

"Oh ya. Aku ingat Ryeowook pernah bercerita tentang Artemis padaku, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa itu. Kau bisa menjelaskannya, Taemin-ah?" Pinta Kibum.

"Artemis itu.. tempat kehancuran dan kegelapan. Kerajaan Artemis sungguh kerajaan yang menginginkan kekuasaan, bahkan mereka menginginkan Lunar. Beberapa kali Puteri Lunar dan para pengawalnya turun tangan untuk menghadang Pangeran Max dan beberapa prajuritnya." Kelima yeojya itu merinding ketika nama mereka disebut-sebut. "Artemis juga mengambil beberapa warga Lunar yang dibuang karena kesalahan tak terampuni."

"Kesalahan tidak terampuni? Misalnya apa?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Yang terakhir, seorang namja dibuang karena keputusan Puteri Lunar sendiri. Namja itu disidang dengan dua jenis hukuman, dihukum mati atau dibuang keluar Lunar. Semua orang disana sudah memilih dan seri. Terakhir, Puteri Lunar yang memilih untuk membuangnya keluar Lunar. Padahal namja itu sudah membunuh kedua orangtua Puteri. Raja dan Ratu Lunar."

Semuanya membuat raut wajah bingung. Taemin hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat ekspresi wajah dimasing-masing pengawal itu.

"Namja itu adalah namja yang dicintai Puteri Lunar. Puteri sangat membenci namja itu ketika tahu apa yang terjadi, namun Puteri tidak bisa menjatuhkan hukuman mati pada namja itu. Jadilah Puteri memilih untuk membuang namja itu keluar Lunar. Akhirnya namja itu dipungut Artemis karena kekuatannya yang luar biasa mengagumkan." Jelas Taemin.

"Memang apa kekuatannya?" Tanya Leeteuk kali ini.

"_Time Control_."

**xxXxx**

Hobi baru dari Kim Ryeowook saat ini adalah menopang dagu dan menaruh kepalanya dalam lipatan tangan. Lihat saja apa yang dilakukan yeojya mungil itu disaat istirahat kali ini. Makan, tidak. Pergi ke kantin, juga tidak. Layaknya raga tanpa jiwa.

"Kau tidak pergi dengan Kim Kibum dan Lee Sungmin lagi?"

Yeojya mungil itu menggeleng. "Aku bukan salah satu dari mereka lagi, Key-ah. Buat apa aku merasa asing jika berkumpul dengan lima yeojya itu."

Key mengerutkan keningnya. "Lima? Siapa lagi?"

"Perlu kujabarkan? Leeteuk sunbae, Heechul sunbae, Sungmin, Hyukjae, dan Kibum. Aku ini bukan apa-apa jika disandingkan dengan kelima yeojya cantik begitu."

Key hanya terkekeh dan mengelus kepala Ryeowook lembut. "Percuma cantik jika mereka itu jahat."

Ryeowook tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap yeojya bermata kucing itu bingung. "Aniya, mereka tidak jahat. Namun aku yang menjauh dari mereka, Key-ah. Jangan salah sangka pada mereka. Mereka tidak salah apa-apa kok. Mereka baik-baik padaku."

"Loh? Lalu kenapa kau malah menjauh?" Tanya Key makin bingung.

"A-aku.. hanya merasa aku tidak cocok berada didekat mereka."

**xxXxx**

Seorang namja dengan mantel hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi rambut beserta sebagian wajahnya itu berjalan lambat-lambat. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, namja itu mendongak dan terlihatlah seluruh wajah namja itu. Mata beriris merah darah, hidung mancung, bibir yang tak kalah merah menggoda, dan kulit pucat.

"Sparkyu.."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar menuju balkon. Kepala namja itu menunduk dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat namja yang sangat ia kenal berdiri mendongak menatapnya dari jalanan depan rumah sepupunya itu. Buru-buru ia berlari keluar rumah dan menghampiri namja besar itu.

"Camomile hyung? K-kenapa hyung tahu aku disini?!" Tanya Kyuhyun yang dipanggil Sparkyu itu bingung dengan setengah panik, takut tiba-tiba Ryeowook terlihat. Bisa gawat.

Namja itu tersenyum tipis, wajahnya sekilas terlihat sedikit seperti rakun. "Sesulit apapun kau membuat penyamaran, aku bisa membaca dirimu."

Kyuhyun nyengir aneh, namun setelah itu wajahnya langsung berubah serius. "Pangeran Max? Atau Clouds hyung?"

Camomile atau Kim Yongwoon atau Kangin, menggeleng. "Aku ingin mencari salah satu pengawal Puteri Lunar yang dulu kuceritakan padamu. Masih ingat?"

_Mental breakdown _sudah. Kyuhyun ingin menepuk dahinya sambil menggali kuburannya saat ini. namja tampan itu sudah bertemu bahkan menjadi adik sepupunya salah satu pengawal Puteri Lunar itu sendiri. Park Leeteuk, atau Pengawal Angel yang mengendalikan angin.

"N-ne, tentu saja aku ingat. Yeojya dengan lesung pipi dan rambut emas bergelombang, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun _sok_ meyakinkan, padahal dia kenal betul dengan yeojya bernama Park Leeteuk itu.

Camomile mengangguk cepat. "Aku ingin mencarinya sendiri. Lebih baik kau mencari yeojya kelincimu itu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Namja itu memang menyukai Lee Sungmin, atau Pengawal Pump yang mengendalikan tanah. Kyuhyun juga tahu benar kalau Ryeowook itu temannya Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu semuanya, namun ia memilih tutup mata dan tutup telinga.

"Oh, bukannya Siwon tinggal di Bumi juga? Namja bolot itu juga sedang mencari Snow, kan?" Tanya Camomile kurang ajar.

"A-aku tidak yakin, hyung. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya lagi semenjak turun ke Bumi sebulan yang lalu. Aku juga belum pernah kembali ke Artemis lagi."

"Berarti yang di Bumi hanya kita bertiga, sisanya sedang melancarkan serangan ke Kerajaan Artemis. Clouds menginginkan singgasana milik Raja. Tahu sendiri kalau Clouds benar-benar terobsesi ingin balas dendam ke Lunar." Ujar Camomile dengan seringaiannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tipis. "Lalu dengan komitmennya? Clouds hyung tidak ingin membuat Puteri Lunar sedih, kan? Lalu buat apa Clouds hyung balas dendam?"

Camomile mengangkat bahunya. "Tanyakan saja pada hyungmu yang paling keras kepala itu. Aku ingin mencari apartemen dulu. Kau tinggal disini? Masih ada tempat tidak untukku?"

"Ah.. aku tidak yakin manusia Bumi disini tidak curiga padamu. Lebih baik kau cari apartemen saja agar aku tidak dicurigai juga." Dusta Kyuhyun.

"Keuraeseo."

**xxXxx**

"Ryeowook-ah.."

Yeojya mungil itu menoleh dan menemukan tiga yeojya cantik yang seragamnya sama dengan yang ia pakai saat ini. Sungmin dan Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk, sedangkan Kibum menatap Ryeowook cemas. Entah apa yang yeojya cantik itu pikirkan.

"Oh, kalian?" Senyum Ryeowook terkembang diwajah pucatnya. "Sudah menemukan Puteri Lunar?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Menemukan Puteri tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan dan tidak secepat kedipan mata, Ryeowook-ah. A-aku dan yang lainnya hanya ingin kembali mengobrol denganmu. Kami semua tidak bermaksud jahat dan buruk padamu."

"Ya! Aku mengerti jika kau tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar mengobrol denganku. Kalian kan sibuk mencari Puteri. Lagipula kalau kalian tidak cepat-cepat menemukannya, Lunar akan kena masalah. Aku mengerti kok," Lagi-lagi Ryeowook tertawa canggung. "Nan gwaenchana, Kibum-ah."

"Berbohong itu tidak baik."

Suara tegas menginterupsi dari arah pintu masuk kelas 2A itu. Heechul dan Leeteuk menghampiri keempat yeojya itu. Leeteuk mengelus rambut hitam sepinggang milik Ryeowook dengan tatapan lembut. Ryeowook merasa sesuatu tidak enak menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Kurasa.. aku harus pulang sekarang." Lirih Ryeowook.

"Waeyo? K-kau sakit?"

Ryeowook tersenyum simpul dan menggeleng. "Ukh.. aku ma-masih ada urusan.."

Yeojya mungil itu berjalan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya pada tali ranselnya. Langkahnya terseok dan goyah, namun dengan cepat ia menahan tubuhnya yang oleng ke meja dan kembali melangkah keluar kelas. Sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar suara yeojya-yeojya yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika tatapan matanya beradu dengan mata tajam beriris merah menyala diujung lorong sekolahnya. Ryeowook mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap bingung lurus ke mata namja itu. Namja yang sangat ia kenal, Choi Siwon.

BRUKK.

"Ryeowook!"

**xxXxx**

Yeojya itu membuka matanya yang berat dengan perlahan. Kamarnya yang terlalu bercahaya membuat matanya sedikit kabur. Meskipun matanya sedikit sulit melihat karena semua yang dilihatnya dalam keadaan _blurred_, ia bisa melihat disana ada kelima pengawal Puteri Lunar dan Taemin.

"Ryeowook –ah, Puteri.."

Alis Ryeowook menyatu, tanda kebingungan jelas terlihat diraut wajahnya. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya sekali lagi dan membukanya. Tiba-tiba semuanya berubah menjadi jelas. Semuanya menatap Ryeowook khawatir mulai dari Sungmin, Hyukjae, Leeteuk, Heechul, apalagi Kibum. Yeojya dengan nama lain Snow itu duduk diranjang Ryeowook.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Lirih Ryeowook dengan suara seraknya.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Ryeowook. Bahkan Taeminpun masih terdiam, layaknya patung kucing diujung tempat tidur Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatap kelima yeojya itu bergiliran, ia tidak bisa membaca raut wajah mereka semua.

"Apa ini wajar?" Tanya Kibum pada Taemin.

"Nado mollaseoyo, Snow. Seharusnya perubahannya tidak se-ekstrim ini. A-aku tahu kalau aku tidak salah mendatangi orang, namun aku tidak tahu kalau Puteri Lunar…"

"Ya! Moseun iriya?!"

Tiba-tiba lampu dikamar Ryeowook hancur, kamar itu menjadi gelap seketika. Yeojya mungil itu tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba lampu kamarnya pecah. Ryeowook masih bisa melihat dengan jelas enam pasang mata berwarna kelabu itu memenuhi ruangannya.

"Bisakah kau kembalikan cahayanya?" Pinta Taemin. "Setelah kau kembalikan cahayanya, lihatlah keadaan dirimu dicermin. Kuharap kau tidak pingsan karena kaget."

"A-aku tidak mengendalikan cahaya. Mana bisa aku mengembalikan cahayanya."

Kibum menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, membuat yeojya mungil itu agak kaget. Kibum menatap Ryeowook lembut. "Coba kau tutup matamu dan fokuskan pikiranmu. Pikirkanlah seberkas cahaya, lalu buka matamu lagi. Jebal."

Awalnya Ryeowook tidak percaya dengan suruhan Kibum, namun setelah melihat tatapan dari orang-orang disana akhirnya ia memilih untuk menutup matanya. Memfokuskan pikirannya dengan bayangan setitik cahaya yang makin lama semakin bersinar terang.

"Sekarang buka matamu."

Yeojya mungil itu membuka matanya dan begitu terkejut dengan keadaan kamarnya yang kembali terang. Pecahan lampu masih dilantai, namun ditempat lampu itu menyala terlihat pancaran cahaya putih dari sana.

"Kau tidak berniat melihat keadaanmu?" Tanya Taemin.

Ryeowook melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari kecil menuju cermin besar disamping pintu kamarnya. Mata abu-abu muda menatap lurus kedalam cermin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sebuah tangan menutupi bibir merah menggoda yang membuka seperti dibayangan cermin itu.

Gerakan bayangan dicermin sama persis dengan apa yang Ryeowook lakukan. Membuat yeojya mungil dengan kulit seputih susu itu makin melongo. Sekarang matanya, kulitnya, dan rona bibirnya sama dengan apa yang Kibum miliki. Namun hal baru yang ia miliki itu lebih mengagumkan dibanding mata, kulit, atau rona bibir milik Kibum.

Apa ia masih berhak marah dan iri?

Ryeowook menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sesosok yeojya lain dengan pakaian serba hitam. Yeojya yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan wajah super manis dan imut itu memegang sebuah tiara layaknya mahkota kecil dengan beberapa batu-batu kecil berwarna putih berkelap-kelip ketika bias dengan cahaya.

Mata kelabu muda milik Ryeowook melirik kelima yeojya cantik yang sudah ia hafal betul wajahnya itu berlutut dan memberi hormat padanya. Sedangkan yeojya berpakaian serba hitam itu ikut berlutut tepat dihadapannya. Tiara itu berada dikedua tangannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Puteri Lunar."

**xxXxx**

**Eye Kingdom**

**-To Be Continue-**

KYAAA! Ternyata ketahuan juga ya kalau ini terinspirasi dari SailorMoon wkwk. Pasti dari nama-nama kayak Lunar dan Artemis yang author pake disini ya? Author lagi kangen mau baca komik SailorMoon, eh ternyata komiknya entah kemana. Huff..

But at all semuanya beda, hanya kesamaan nama aja sih. Author ngga bakal bikin yeojya-yeojya disini jadi penyelamat dunia kok, hanya penyelamat Lunar aja. Untuk chapter depan, author bakal ngasih link buat lebih memudahkan imajinasi reader tentang baju yang dipake oppadeul dan eonniedeul disini.

Nah ini sedikit balasan REVIEW:

**yumiewookie: **Iyaaa ini Yewook dan kawan-kawan, chingu. Semuanya bakal diceritain satu-satu per-chapter kok, tenang aja cowok-cowok ganteng bakal segera datang hihi. Ne, Ming dan Hyuk juga pengawal. Kalau Ming elemen Earth, kalau Hyuk elemen Water. Kibum elemennya Frost, membekukan. Wookie itu Puterinya hehe. Iya berlima pengawalnya, satu Puteri. Jadi berenam. Pas buat uke-uke Sujunya. Makasih udah read dan review, chingu.

**zakurafrezee: **Hai juga chingu. Huah makasih udah dibilang keren fict milik author babo ini hehe. Ini udah lanjut dan update secepat kilat, chingu. Gomawo udah read dan review.

**AnggiHaeHyukELF: **Hehe fanfic fantasy udah jarang sih, chingu. Emang sudah agak lama hilang dari peredaran hehe. Uwah jadi seneng dibilang seru ceritanya hehe. Iyaaa ini 5000an perchapter, kebanyakan nggak? Ini udah lanjut kok, chingu. Keep waiting, read, and review ya hehe.

**YunieNie: **Chingu benar sekali! Ini dapet ide dari SailorMoon hanya saja ceritanya nggak begitu sama hehe. Cuma minjem aja sedikit karakter dan namanya. Hehe tenang, Hanchulnya gabakal ketinggalan kok. Ini sudah update kilat, keep reading and review cerita ini ya.

**SSungMine: **Jadi seneng nih author dibilang seru hihi. Ini udah lanjut secepat kilat, chingu. Semoga puas deh sama Chap 2nya, hihi. Benar! Wookie eonnie itu Puteri Lunar! Seratus buat chingu! Semoga selalu update kilat deh, doain aja ya biar dikasih banyak ide hehe. Makasih udah read n review!

**LeeVara: **Makasih udah dibilang seru hihi. Iya emang agak ngambil tema dari SailorMoon, tapi nggak sama kok. Hanya ada beberapa penokohan dan nama yang sama. Ini sudah lanjut, chingu. Semoga puas dan makasih udah sempetin baca n review.

**AngeLeeteuk: **Huwaa seneng banget fanfic buatan author dibilang keren hihi. Yah, mungkin agak bikin bingung ya? Nanti dijelasin deh kalo masih bingung. Wookie eonnie disini itu Puteri Lunar yang mengendalikan cahaya. Kalau Kibum eonnie itu yang mengendalikan titik beku atau bikin beku, Frost namanya. Kalau Sungmin mengendalikan Tanah, Heechul mengendalikan Api, Leeteuk mengendalikan Angin, Hyukjae mengendalikan Air. Kalau nebak Wookie sebagai Puteri Lunar, anda benar! Hehe. Makasih udah read n review. Keep waiting!

**Gureum gwa haneul: **Asyik ada yang baca fanfic abal author hehe. Makasih udah direview, chinguuu. Ini sudah lanjut kok. Iya Hyuk air, Kibum salju atau titik beku, Wookie jadi Puteri Lunar hihi. Gomawo~

**kinan choi: **Uwah makasih udah dibilang menarik, keren, nggak ngebosenin, dan sulit ditebak. Haduh author nista ini jadi pengen melayang hihi. Ini sudah update! Mian bikin penasaran chingu~

**wonniest: **Hehe makasih pujiannya. Tenang aja, endingnya masih lama hehehe. Ini sudah lanjut! Makasih udah read n review!

**Choi Haemin: **Keren? Uwah jadi seneng hehe. Ini sudah lanjut! Ngga sabar yaaa? Hihi~

**dindaR: **Dinda.. kok author rasanya pengen peluk sama cium kamu ya? Reviewnya singkat tapi bikin author ngga berenti senyum nih haduh. Makasih udah ikutin terus karya author. Aaa cium juga nih #plak!

**jongwookie: **Nah sama ini reviewnya singkat dan bikin senyum seneng terus hehe. Makasih udah sempet baca n review chinguuu. Kecup basah dari bias yaaa~

**gengpetals: **Hehe dijamin seru kok ceritanya, tetep tungguin kelanjutannya ya. puterinya udah ketawan di Chapter 2! Hayo siapaa? Hehe. Makasih udah review~

**meymelii: **Ne! Pair utama itu Yewook, tapi tetep semuanya diceritain kok tenang aja. Dapet pov masing-masing di chapter depan. Iyaaa~ benar sekali. Seratus buat chingu!

HUFF! Capek juga ya balesin satu-satu reviewnya. Karena semuanya nanya tentang fictnya, jadinya gaenak kalo mau dijawab langsung. Jadilah satu-satu seperti diatas hihi. Semoga nggak bosen ya nunggu kelanjutan ff ini. Gamsahamnida! m(_ _)m


	3. Chapter 3

**xxXxx**

**Eye Kingdom**

**Author:: **Kim Jongmi.

**Cast :: **Super Junior Member and Other.

**Rate :: **T.

**Genre:: **Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning :: **Gender-switch, OOC, AU, and Typos. Minjem kekuatannya anak-anak EXO, hihi. Semoga sesuai sama yang diharapkan deh.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is **MINE**.

**xxXxx**

_Ryeowook menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sesosok yeojya lain dengan pakaian serba hitam. Yeojya yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan wajah super manis dan imut itu memegang sebuah tiara layaknya mahkota kecil dengan beberapa batu-batu kecil berwarna putih berkelap-kelip ketika bias dengan cahaya._

_Mata kelabu muda milik Ryeowook melirik kelima yeojya cantik yang sudah ia hafal betul wajahnya itu berlutut dan memberi hormat padanya. Sedangkan yeojya berpakaian serba hitam itu ikut berlutut tepat dihadapannya. Tiara itu berada dikedua tangannya._

"_Selamat datang kembali, Puteri Lunar."_

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 3**

**xxXxx**

"M-mwo?"

"Kami tidak akan berdiri sampai kau menyuruh kami berdiri." Canda Taemin.

Ryeowook semakin melongo, masih bingung apa yang terjadi dikamarnya ini. "Oh! Berdirilah!"

Taemin hanya cekikikan, sedangkan kelima pengawal itu hanya bisa menahan rasa ingin tertawanya. Kucing hitam itu sudah merubah wujudnya menjadi seorang yeojya cantik dengan wajah super mulus. Sedangkan Ryeowook masih memperhatikan yeojya manis sekaligus cantik itu lekat-lekat.

"Walaupun kaku, setidaknya aku sudah mencobanya," Bela Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri. "Dan kau.. aku tidak menyangka kau semanis ini, Taemin-ah."

Taemin tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Gomawo pujiannya. Oh ya! Sekarang kau ini Puteri Lunar, aku dan yang lainnya akan menghormatimu seperti kami menghormati Puteri Lunar yang dulu."

Ryeowook menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi kalian akan memanggilku Puteri? Lalu aku harus bicara dengan formal pada kalian? Ah.. benar-benar tidak menyenangkan."

"Ne, mereka semuanya akan bicara formal padamu. Mereka hanya akan bicara tak formal padamu jika kau yang memintanya sendiri." Jelas Taemin.

Ryeowook melirik kelima yeojya itu tajam. "Jangan panggil aku Puteri Lunar atau Puteri disekolah. Dan jangan bicara formal padaku! Bicara seperti biasa, arraseo?!" Ryeowook menatap Taemin penuh kemenangan setelah kelima yeojya itu mengangguk takut-takut, sedangkan Taemin memutar bola matanya. "Sudah kubereskan. Lalu apa lagi?"

"Gerhana Bulan kita akan berangkat ke Lunar."

Kali ini semuanya terdiam. Sekalinya kau berangkat ke Lunar, kau tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke Bumi kecuali dengan cara mati. Tidak akan bisa kembali lagi sesuka hati ke Bumi, peraturan ketat di Lunar. Sudah jelas apa yang dikatakan Taemin dengan kata lain.

_Kita meninggalkan kehidupan Bumi dan berjuang di Lunar._

Ya, itu yang sebenarnya Taemin katakan.

**xxXxx**

Kelima yeojya yang berstatus pengawalnya itu sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing, begitu pula dengan Taemin yang memutuskan untuk kembali ke Lunar untuk sementara. Sekarang Ryeowook hanya bisa menatap dirinya dicermin sambil sesekali memegangi garis tegas matanya.

Yeojya mungil itu melirik sebuah kotak yang Taemin berikan padanya. Kotak dengan isi _softlens _itu mengganggu Ryeowook. Ryeowook tidak pernah memakai benda yang menurutnya mengerikan itu. Taemin memberikannya sebelum ia pergi tadi.

_Menempelkannya dimata? Bukankah itu mengerikan?_

Lagipula yeojya mungil itu menyukai warna baru dimatanya itu. Ia terlihat mempesona dengan warna mata kelabu itu. Lama-lama ia bosan menatapi perubahan dirinya itu dicermin. Ia memilih untuk melangkah ke balkon kamarnya dan melirik kesamping.

"Kyuhyun?" Tanya Ryeowook ragu.

Seorang namja berkulit pucat dengan terpaan sinar rembulan yang hampir penuh itu terlihat mempesona. Namja bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis. Membuat hati Ryeowook berdegup lebih kencang. Tiba-tiba senyum Kyuhyun luntur, namja itu menatap lurus kedalam mata yeojya itu.

"Ah! A-aku memakai _softlens_, pasti kau bingung ya? Atau saking terpesonanya?" Goda Ryeowook canggung, hampir saja ia dicurigai.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau tampak aneh dengan warna mata seperti itu. Ganti warna _softlens_-mu, anak kecil."

Ryeowook mendengus. "Jangan panggil aku anak kecil, namja iblis. Aku suka kok dengan warna abu-abu, bukannya aku terlihat lebih menarik?"

Namja itu mengangguk. "Yah.. terlihat lebih manis sih. Tapi warnanya hampir serupa dengan warna _soflens _yang sering Leeteuk noona pakai. Kenapa bisa mirip ya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum licik, namja itu menyindir Ryeowook tepat terhunus dihatinya. Ryeowook mulai kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan namja itu sudah cukup bukti kalau Ryeowook sudah tahu kalau dia itu Puteri Lunar. Warna mata menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kurasa hanya kebetulan sih." Ucap Kyuhyun menyelamatkan Ryeowook.

"Ne! Kurasa hanya kebetulan," Ryeowook tertawa sumbang, membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau tersenyum mendengarnya. "Oh ya, Kyu. Aku ingin bertanya."

"Tentang apa?"

"Hm.. jika kau disuruh memimpin sebuah kerajaan, namun kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang tata pemerintahan. Bagaimana? Apalagi kerajaan yang kau pimpin sudah berada diambang kehancuran. Kau akan melakukan apa?"

Kyuhyun berdeham. "Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku akan mencari cara untuk mengembalikan kejayaan kerajaanku. Aku akan mulai membangun tata pemerintahan sama seperti yang dulu dilakukan kerajaan itu dengan beberapa perubahan. Kehancurannya dalam arti apa?"

Ryeowook menopang dagunya dipagar pembatas balkonnya. "Kerajaanmu diserang oleh kerajaan lain. Penduduknya juga hampir tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ketakutan. Kau akan melakukan apa?"

"Aku akan membalas dendam ke kerajaan yang sudah menghancurkan kerajaanku, tentunya. Aku akan menghancurkan kerajaan itu sampai tak tersisa. Sampai sang pemimpin kerajaan itu bertekuk lutut memohon ampun padaku," Ujar Kyuhyun dengan wibawanya. "Kau bertanya seolah kau akan memimpin sebuah kerajaan, Ryeowook-ah."

Yeojya itu terkekeh. "Tidak mungkin aku memimpin sebuah kerajaan dengan tubuh semungil ini, kan? Bisa-bisa aku diinjak oleh pemimpin kerajaan lain."

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa. "Matjeo! Tapi kau bisa berlari dibawah kaki sang pemimpin dan menusuknya dari belakang jika kau memang jauh lebih kecil."

"Aku tidak sekecil itu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

**xxXxx**

Kibum dan Hyukjae berjalan santai menuju sebuah café dipinggir jalan Myeongdong itu. Sebelum meninggalkan Bumi terlebih Seoul, kedua yeojya cantik itu ingin merasakan sesuatu yang tak bisa mereka rasakan di Lunar. Di Lunar tidak ada café bukan?

Setelah pesanan keduanya sampai, kedua yeojya itu langsung menyantap makanannya. Karena Kibum memilih untuk menempati meja didekat jendela, dengan mudah keduanya menatap keluar café sembari menghabiskan pesanan mereka.

"Aku akan rindu Seoul." Keluh Hyukjae, yeojya manis itu menghabiskan seluruh umur hidupnya di Seoul. Bagaimana mungkin ia mampu terpisah untuk selama-lamanya dengan kota ini.

"Aku akan rindu semuanya yang ada di Bumi."

Hyukjae mengangguk setuju. Padahal dia sedang menyukai seorang sunbae disekolahnya. Dengan kenyataan seorang pengawal tidak boleh menyukai manusia Bumi, membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Semoga saja ia tidak kepincut dengan namja dari Artemis, karena itu juga dilarang.

Sedangkan Kibum, yeojya itu masih kalut tentang kedua orangtuanya. Appa dan ummanya terlalu pintar untuk dibohongi. Kibum takut kalau rekayasa kematiannya akan ketahuan appa dan ummanya. Kibum juga pernah bertanya pada ummanya, kenapa tidak memberikannya seorang adik lagi. Namun dengan lembut sang umma menjawab, kalau sudah punya satu anak sempurna, buat apa membuat yang satu lagi? Hidup Kibum terlalu datar memang.

"Kalian disini?"

Keduanya sontak menoleh kearah Sungmin yang baru datang bersama Leeteuk dan Heechul. Karena dimeja itu hanya ada empat kursi, terpaksa Leeteuk mengambil satu kursi dari meja lain yang kosong. Dengan seenak jidat Heechul menyeruput _strawberry milkshake _milik Hyukjae.

"Pencuri," Tukas Hyukjae kesal lalu menyeruput minumannya lagi. Membuat Heechul ingin menggetok kepala yeojya manis itu dengan ujung sepatu _wedges-_nya. "Sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Aku menjual beberapa barangku dan memberikan hasilnya ke panti asuhan. Lagipula aku tidak akan kembali lagi. Barang-barangku akan menjadi sampah, kan?" Cerita Sungmin, yang lain ikut mengangguk setuju.

"Kurasa aku juga perlu menjual beberapa barangku dirumah.." Gumam Leeteuk.

Heechul menggeleng. "Aku terlalu sayang untuk menjual barang-barangku. Apalagi koleksi sepatu dan baju terusanku. Astaga, rasanya aku ingin membawanya ke Lunar. Boleh tidak ya?"

Hyukjae terkekeh. "Kau ingin membawa semuanya? Pintu masuk Lunar pun tidak muat jika kau membawa semua barangmu, Heechul."

"Panggil aku eonnie! Aku ini lebih tua dibanding kau tahu! Dasar monyet kurang ajar."

"Tua kok bangga."

"Ya!"

"Geuman! Kalian itu kapan akurnya, sih?" Sontak Heechul dan Hyukjae terdiam mendengar ucapan dari Leeteuk. Pengawal Angel memang mampu membuat semuanya diam. Wibawa. "Perhatikan empat namja yang sedang bicara didepan toko baju disebrang jalan. Kurasa wajahnya familiar."

Semuanya menoleh kearah yang ditatap Leeteuk. Terlihat empat namja tampan dengan rambut yang berwarna hitam legam. Yang satu bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah oriental, yang satu berbadan besar dan kekar, yang satu berbadan tegap, dan satu lagi berbadan altetis. Dengan catatan yang digaris bawahi, semuanya tampan.

"Itu Siwon, kan?" Gumam Kibum.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Eung! Ta-tapi kenapa ia mengobrol dengan ketiga namja yang tampak aneh itu? Jangan-jangan Siwon ikut geng jalanan yang membawa senjata kemana-mana."

Hyukjae menatap Sungmin dengan wajah datarnya. "Lee Sungmin, apa wajah-wajah tampan seperti itu terlihat seperti anggota geng jalanan yang membawa senjata kemana-mana?"

Sontak semuanya tertawa geli, kecuali Hyukjae dan Sungmin. Namun objek yang ditatap masih sibuk bicara dengan serius. Sesekali mereka menatap serius kearah salah satu yang bicara, namun sesekali juga mereka menatap kebawah dengan wajah frustasi. Seorang namja lainnya berlari mendekat. Membuat Leeteuk membulatkan matanya.

"I-itu kan Kyuhyun!" Jerit yeojya berlesung pipi itu kaget.

"Kenapa sepupu Leeteuk eonnie bisa kenal dengan namja-namja itu? Tunggu! Berarti Kyuhyun juga kenal Siwon, ya?" Tanya Hyukjae kebingungan.

Heechul dan Sungmin masih terdiam, sibuk memperhatikan salah satu namja yang wajahnya tak asing bagi kedua yeojya itu. Heechul dengan namja yang berwajah oriental, sedangkan Sungmin dengan adik sepupu Leeteuk yang bernama Kyuhyun.

"Tampan ya.." Gumam Hyukjae sambil memperhatikan namja tegap disana.

"Ya! Kalian tidak boleh menyukai namja disini!"

**xxXxx**

Dimalam dimana Gerhana Bulan akan terjadi, semuanya berkumpul ditaman. Taman itu sepi sehingga aman jika ingin pergi ke Lunar saat ini juga. Taemin kembali merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi seorang yeojya. Sehingga mereka terlihar wajar jika berkumpul bersama.

Para pengawal sudah memakai pakaiannya masing-masing. Semuanya memiliki warna yang berbeda, semuanya sesuai elemen masing-masing. Leeteuk abu-abu tua, Heechul merah, Sungmin cokelat, Hyukjae biru agak tua, Kibum biru muda. Sedangkan Ryeowook memakai baju terusan berwarna putih dengan hiasan emas dibagian dadanya.

"Jangan panik, eung?"

Tiba-tiba tubuh mereka layaknya hologram yang akan menghilang. Makin lama tubuh mereka lenyap dari taman itu. Sedangkan lima namja yang memperhatikan dari jauh itu hanya bisa menatap kepergian yeojya-yeojya tadi dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Kematian mereka akan tersebar besok disekolah." Gumam Siwon lirih.

"Setidaknya mereka tidak benar-benar mati, kan? Lebih baik mereka kembali ke Lunar daripada aku harus menunggu selama 17 tahun lagi. Benar-benar membosankan." Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau seharusnya memberitahuku kalau ternyata kau sudah bertemu dengan yeojya-yeojya itu bodoh! Kau tidak tahu apa kalau aku susah payah mencari mereka!"

Kangin menempeleng kepala Kyuhyun tanpa perasaan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menjulurkan lidahnya. Meskipun hati Kyuhyun layaknya hati milik raja iblis sekalipun, namja itu masih punya rasa tega pada keenam yeojya cantik itu jika bertemu dengan hyung-hyungnya.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka, Kyu?" Suara berat Hangeng menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?"

"Belum saatnya aku memberitahunya. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika kalian yang bertemu sendiri dengan mereka." Ujar Kyuhyun sokbijak.

"Lalu Siwon? Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami juga?" Tanya Hangeng lagi.

"Ada beberapa hal yang masih meragukanku."

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook berjalan dengan langkah perlahan diistana besar itu sambil memperhatikan lorong-lorong disana. Disetiap lorong terpajang banyak lukisan dari jaman dahulu. Kebanyakan sih foto-foto Raja dan Ratu dari awal Kerajaan Lunar ini didirikan.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mata kelabunya menemukan sebuah lukisan terbesar yang berada diujung lorong itu. Seorang namja tampan tinggi nan tegap dengan baju khas Raja Lunar berdiri dibelakang seorang yeojya cantik yang duduk disebuah kursi dengan baju khas Ratu Lunar yang tersenyum manis disana.

Raja Yoochun dan Ratu Junsu.

Perlahan senyum Ryeowook mengembang disana, namun perlahan menjadi senyuman kesedihan. Hatinya yang bergejolak ingin berteriak kesakitan itu membuatnya terpaksa membuat senyum pahit seperti itu. Wajar, pasti ia merasakan apa yang dulu pernah ia rasakan.

Setiap kepingan kenangan pasti akan berpengaruh pada dirinya walaupun ia tak ingat apa-apa. Contohnya sekarang ini, buktinya ia tidak pernah berhadapan langsung dengan kedua orangtuanya. Namun ia bisa merasakan rasanya kehilangan kedua orangtuanya yang sangat menyayanginya itu.

"Suatu saat lukisanmu dengan suamimu pasti akan dipajang disini."

Ryeowook menoleh, mendapati Taemin dalam tubuh kucingnya melangkah mendekat. Kucing itu berdiri disamping Ryeowook dan mendongak keatas, menatap lukisan Raja dan Ratu yang paling ia hormati. Taemin sangat menghormati keduanya karena Ratu lah yang menyelamatkannya dari kesengsaraan. Lalu memperkerjakan Taemin menjadi orang yang paling Ratu percayakan.

"Kalau aku memiliki seorang suami, berarti suamiku yang akan meneruskan tahta kerajaan ini?"

Taemin mengangkat bahunya. "Tergantung, jika suamimu memiliki tahta kerajaan juga kau akan ikut menjadi Ratunya dikerajaan miliknya. Namun jika suamimu memiliki namdongsaeng, tahta kerajaannya akan turun ke namdongsaengnya. Dan dia akan menjadi Raja Lunar."

Ryeowook mengangguk paham. "Namun jika ia tidak memiliki tahta apapun, otomatis ia akan menjabat sebagai Raja Lunar, ya?"

"Ne, tapi tidak boleh sembarang memilih Raja Lunar."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika ia memiliki tahta, ia akan langsung menjabat menjadi Raja Lunar jika ia punya namdongsaeng. Namun jika ia hanya penduduk biasa, ia harus diseleksi dengan ketat oleh Raja Lunar. Raja akan tahu jika orang itu cocok atau tidak meneruskan kerajaan." Jelas Taemin lagi.

"Pernah ada calon Raja sebelumnya?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Taemin mendelik. "Maksudmu calon suamimu, kan?"

Kali ini Ryeowook nyengir dan mengangguk. "Ada tidak?"

"Tidak ada."

Kucing hitam itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook. Taemin terkekeh, namun setelah itu ekspresi senangnya menghilang ketika Ryeowook sudah tak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi. Taemin tidak mau memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya pada Puteri itu.

Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya bisa geleng-geleng lalu melirik lukisan kedua orangtuanya lagi. Meskipun bukan orangtua yang pernah ia kenal sebelumnya, yeojya mungil itu bisa merasakan kehangatan senyum kedua orang itu.

"Bogoshipeoyo umma, appa.."

**xxXxx**

Istana itu mulai terlihat tanda-tanda kehidupan dari luar. Yang tadinya terlihat sepi dan gelap, sekarang sudah dihuni oleh enam yeojya dan satu kucing hitam. Pembantu kerajaan juga sudah mulai kembali ke istana untuk mengurus Puteri mereka.

Sekarang Ryeowook membuat peraturan baru pertama darinya, tidak boleh memanggilnya Puteri Lunar. Diganti dengan memanggilnya Puteri Ryeowook. Penduduk Lunar hanya bisa menaati peraturan terbaru dari yeojya mungil setengah gila itu meskipun enggan.

Para pengawal sedang belajar menggunakan kekuatan mereka bersama Taemin. Ryeowook baru diberi tahu kalau Taemin tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun, maka itu ia hanya bisa dijadikan tangan kanan Ratu. Karena untuk melindungi Ratu sebagai pengawal tidak akan mungkin.

"Puteri?"

Ryeowook menoleh, Leeteuk berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Latihannya sudah selesai?"

Leeteuk mengangguk dan menghampiri yeojya yang lebih muda darinya itu. Sedangkan Ryeowook kembali memperhatikan wilayah Lunar dari atap istana. Dengan jelas ia bisa melihat istana Artemis dari kejauhan. Wilayah Artemis sungguh gelap.

"Memperhatikan Artemis lagi, ya?"

Anggukan yang Leeteuk terima. "Aku heran kenapa benar-benar terpisah seperti itu. Padahal Lunar memiliki cahaya setidaknya, kenapa matahari begitu pilih kasih?"

Leeteuk terkekeh. "Bukan matahari yang pilih kasih. Namun kekuatan cahaya itu bukan hanya matahari yang memilikinya, tapi Puteri juga. Matahari tidak menyinari Artemis juga karena Puteri sendiri."

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Memangnya aku yang menginginkan kalau Artemis tidak bercahaya? Aku yang mengatur matahari agar tidak menyinari Artemis?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Memang Artemis itu tempat kutukan, dan yang bisa membuat Artemis kembali bersinar itu hanya Puteri Ryeowook sendiri." Jelas Leeteuk.

"Dengan cara apa?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Entahlah, mungkin jika bertanya dengan Taemin bisa diketahui jawabannya."

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook baru saja ingin keluar untuk mencari Taemin, tapi karena terlalu sibuk mencari kebawah karena yang ia cari itu adalah seekor kucing Ryeowook menabrak Kibum yang akan kembali ke kamarnya. Untung saja keduanya tidak ada yang terjatuh.

"Puteri! Gwaenchana?" Tanya Kibum panik.

Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum, tanda ia baik-baik saja. "Kibum-ah, kau lihat Taemin?"

Kibum mengangguk dan menatap kearah taman yang membatasi Artemis dengan Lunar. "Kurasa Taemin disana. Ada apa? Ada yang ingin Puteri bicarakan?"

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ne, aku ingin bertanya tentang Artemis padanya."

"Bisakah Puteri memikirkan Lunar saja? Dari pertama datang kesini, kenapa yang Puteri tanyakan kebanyakan tentang Artemis? Ilmu tentang Artemis tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, Puteri Ryeowook." Ujar Kibum.

"Aku juga memikirkan Lunar. Aku mempelajari Lunar dan Artemis secara bersamaan, Kibum," Ryeowook berniat melenggang meninggalkan Kibum, namun ia menoleh pada yeojya bernama lain Snow itu. "Dan satu lagi, ilmu tentang Artemis akan mempermudah kita membaca taktik penyerangan ke Lunar. Bukankah itu membantu?"

Kibum menunduk, serba salah yang terlihat jelas diraut wajahnya. Yeojya cantik itu memilih untuk mengikuti Ryeowook dari belakang. Ia tak peduli kalau sampai Ryeowook marah karena terlalu dijaga ketat oleh pengawal-pengawalnya.

Bukankah itu tugas dari seorang pengawal?

"Psst!"

Sontak Kibum mencari-cari asal suara yang seperti memanggilnya tadi. Namun setelah berputar-putar mencari asal suara, ia menyerah karena tidak menemukan seorangpun. Mungkin aku salah dengar, pikirnya. Namun suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Kibum!" Teriak tertahan dari Hyukjae membuat yeojya cantik itu menghampirinya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat penuh kuda seperti ini?" Tanya Kibum sambil melirik kebelakang punggung Hyukjae, tempat dimana kuda tunggang diamankan.

"Kau ingin ikut aku tidak? Aku disuruh Taemin untuk menyerahkan ini ke Shins," Hyukjae memperlihatkan sebuah gulungan kertas pada Kibum. "Katanya penting."

Kibum menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa aku juga harus ikut?"

Dengan kesal Hyukjae memutar bola matanya. "Kalau kau tidak ingin ikut ya sudah. Aku hanya mengajakmu, loh. Yang lain tidak ada yang tahu."

"Lalu kita naik apa?"

"Kuda."

"Aku tidak bisa menunggangi kuda."

"Aish! Menunggangi kuda itu kegiatan kita dimasa lalu. Secara perlahan kita pasti akan bisa menungganginya sendiri jika sudah naik keatasnya. Keahlian sama juga dengan perasaan, Kibum-ah. Perlahan mereka sendiri yang akan mendatangi kita dan mengingatkan kita akan masa lalu kita di Lunar." Jelas Hyukjae panjang lebar.

Kibum mendesah, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menolak ajakan yeojya enerjik ini. Hyukjae tidak pernah bisa diam dari pertama datang ke Lunar. Matanya sungguh jelalatan dan kakinya tidak bisa diam. Disaat semuanya tidur, yeojya itu malah jalan-jalan disekitar istana.

"Keurae, aku akan ikut."

**xxXxx**

Seorang namja berwajah kekanakan itu berdiri disamping pembatas Lunar yang dibatasi oleh lapisan listrik yang dibuat oleh Raja dari jaman dahulu. Namja itu berdiri disana sambil mundar-mandir tak tentu arah, kebosanan. Entah sudah berapa lama ia disana.

"Mana hyung?"

Namja itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja lainnya yang memperhatikannya dari jauh, Choi Siwon. Namja itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menatap ke wilayah Lunar. Matanya bersinar senang ketika apa yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang.

"I-itu!" Jerit namja itu senang.

"Shh! Jangan berisik, Donghae hyung."

Donghae hanya nyengir pada Siwon dan menatap kedalam wilayah Lunar dengan tatapan penuh harap. Begitupula dengan Siwon yang melipat tangannya bersedekap didadanya, ia berdiri menyender dipagar pembatas Artemis. Kadang salju dari Artemis keluar kewilayah tak bertuan ini.

"Donghae.."

Donghae tersenyum manis. "Kau bersama temanmu?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Namanya Kibum. Kibum-ah, ini yang namanya Donghae. Eh kau bersama Siwon?"

Kibum hanya bisa berdiri mematung berjarak dua meter dibelakang Hyukjae. Mata kelabu kebiruannya itu menatap lurus kearah namja atletis yang juga berada dibelakang Donghae. Berteman dengan penduduk Artemis? Ini kesalahan.

Yeojya kutu buku itu sudah membaca keseluruhan buku hukum Lunar. Ia sudah menghafal seluruhnya diluar kepalanya. Kibum sangat paham apa yang akan jadi hukumannya dan Hyukjae jika ketahuan bicara apalagi berteman dengan salah satu penduduk Artemis.

"Kibum-ah?" Panggil Hyukjae.

"Bisa aku bicara denganmu?" Pinta Kibum pada yeojya manis itu, sedangkan Hyukjae mengangguk dan melirik Donghae sebentar.

Kibum langsung menarik Hyukjae menjauh dari sana, sehingga kedua namja itu tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Kibum katakan pada Hyukjae.

"Kau.. menyukainya?" Tanya Kibum _to the point_.

"Eh? A-aniya, aku hanya berteman dengannya. Tidak masalah kan jika hanya berteman? Lagipula yang dilarang kan jatuh cinta. Aku kan tidak jatuh cinta." Bela Hyukjae.

Tentu ia berdusta. Sejak ia bertemu dengan Donghae yang menyusup ke istana, ia sudah bisa merasakan kalau namja itu berbeda. Ia sungguh menyukai Donghae. Jika ia tidak menyukai Donghae, Hyukjae tidak akan mau datang kesini untuk menemuinya.

"Awal jatuh cinta itu pasti dengan cara berteman lebih dulu, Lee Hyukjae! Jangan sampai kau terjebak dan akhirnya kau dihukum. Bicara dengan penduduk Artemis saja tidak boleh!"

"Peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar, Kim Kibum. Terserahlah! Jika kau ingin pulang ke istana, sana pulang. Aku masih ingin disini," Hyukjae meninggalkannya dan kembali menghampiri Donghae. "Katakan pada Taemin kalau aku masih ada urusan."

"Urusan? Di Lunar? Ditempat yang kau tidak ketahui sama sekali, kau memiliki urusan?" Cibir Kibum, hanya agar Hyukjae mau kembali ke istana bersamanya. Bukan ingin mengajak Hyukjae berkelahi.

"Aku membencimu."

Bisikan sangat pelan dari Hyukjae seketika membuat Kibum membeku. Bukan, bukan karena kekuatannya yang mengubah titik beku suatu benda. Namun karena kata-kata tajam yang menusuk seketika. Hyukjae sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat terbaiknya selain Ryeowook.

Tadi Ryeowook yang marah karenanya, sekarang Hyukjae yang membencinya. Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum pahit lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kuda berwarna cokelat yang ia tunggangi tadi. Membuat Siwon dan Donghae yang melihat jadi ikutan bingung.

"Kenapa Kibum pergi?" Tanya Siwon mendekati Hyukjae, namun matanya tidak henti-hentinya menatap Kibum yang sudah hampir tak terlihat.

Hyukjae tidak menjawab. Yeojya manis ini tahu kalau Kibum mendengar bisikannya. Dan Hyukjae tidak peduli. Meskipun otaknya senang karena Kibum tidak lagi mengguruinya, tapi hatinya berkata kalau ia sudah mengecewakan sahabatnya sendiri.

**xxXxx**

"Bangun!"

Badai salju diluar istana Artemis itu makin lebat. Tak banyak berani keluar karena badai salju yang sering terjadi setelah Raja dan Ratu Artemis mati dibunuh beberapa waktu lalu. Nasibnya sama dengan Raja dan Ratu Lunar, mati ditangan orang yang sama.

Lihatlah sekarang Pangeran Max atau Pangeran Changmin yang babak belur. Ia sudah dihajar habis-habisan dari kemarin, dan sekarang ia dihajar lagi oleh sang pembunuh itu. Dengan patuh ia berdiri dan bersiap melayangkan bogemnya pada orang yang sudah membuatnya babak belur, namun sekejap mata ia sudah tersungkur lagi karena pukulan keras diperut ratanya.

"Lemah! Kau tidak cukup kuat untuk mendampingi Puteri Lunar! Pangeran macam apa kau, hah?!" Teriak sang pembunuh itu geram.

Pangeran Changmin mendongak, menatap mata dengan iris merah sang pembunuh yang begitu menghanyutkan. Indah, namun penuh kebencian dan amarah. Mata sayunya yang lebam benar-benar tak sanggup lagi menatap namja bengis itu.

"Bangun, Jung Changmin!" Perintah namja itu lagi.

"Bunuh aku! BUNUH AKU, KIM YESUNG!"

Ruangan itu menggema bukan main dengan teriakan dari Pangeran Max. Ruangan besar itu hanya ada Pangeran Max yang tersungkur, si pembunuh yang tak henti menghajar Pangeran Max, dan dua orang namja yang memakai jubah seperti sang pembunuh.

Kim Yesung, sang pembunuh tadi menatap Pangeran Changmin lekat-lekat. Bibir pucat itu dijilatnya, sehingga basah kembali. Salah satu ujung bibirnya terangkat, membentuk senyum licik yang membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan.

"Pangeran macam apa kau, Changmin? Apa aku pernah mengajarimu untuk memohon disaat-saat terakhir kematianmu? Apa Ryeowook juga memohon padamu disaat-saat ia mati dulu?!" Jerit Yesung sambil menendang dada Changmin keras, sehingga punggung Changmin membentur dinding.

Entah, mungkin dengan kekuatan yang tersisa. Pangeran Changmin terkekeh, semakin lama tawanya semakin menggelegar. Membuat Yesung terdiam dan membiarkan namja itu tertawa sebelum ajalnya tiba. Toh nyawa Pangeran Changmin berada ditangannya.

"Aku mencintai Ryeowook, namun Ryeowook malah mencintaimu dan bersikukuh untuk menikah denganmu. Raja Yoochun dan Ratu Junsu tidak merestui kalian, mereka juga tidak mau jika aku menikah dengannya. Mereka tahu kalau kau itu iblis. Kau nekat membunuh keduanya–"

"Aku tidak membunuh mereka!" Potong Yesung.

Pangeran Changmin tersenyum walaupun sakit. "Kenyataannya kau membunuh mereka walaupun tak sengaja, Kim Yesung. Lalu kau dihukum dan dibuang ke Artemis lalu bertemu dengan kedua orangtuaku yang bersedia menarikmu ke istana karena kekuatan istimewamu. Lalu apa yang kau berikan pada keduanya? Kau malah membunuhnya?"

Yesung menatap singgasana Raja dan Ratu. "Aku butuh tahta."

"Butuh tahta untuk menikah dengan Ryeowook, karena dengan itu kau mampu menjabat sebagai suami serta Raja Lunar. Bukankah itu licik?" Tanya Pangeran Changmin dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau brengsek, Changmin! Karena kau, aku tak sengaja membunuh Raja dan Ratu Lunar!" Yesung menarik kerah baju Pangeran Changmin yang penuh darah. "Semuanya-karena-kau-brengsek!" Ujar Yesung dengan tonjokan disetiap spasi kalimatnya.

"Hyung.."

Suara Kangin menyadarkan Yesung, sehingga ia berhenti memukuli Changmin. Pangeran Changmin itu sudah terkulai lemas dihadapan Yesung, tak berdaya. Kepalan tangan Yesung juga ikut kena darah dari luka lebam Changmin.

"Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Yesung sembari membersihkan tangannya dengan handuk kecil berwarna putih yang mulai kotor akan darah segar.

"Donghae dan Siwon sedang menuju kesini, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih menyiapkan taktik untuk menyerang Lunar besok." Jawab Kangin.

Yesung melirik Changmin yang masih berada dilantai dingin ruangan Raja dan Ratu Artemis. Hangeng menyerahkan jubah milik Yesung pada sang pemilik, sedangkan Yesung langsung memakai jubah itu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia ingin keluar, Yesung menatap Hangeng.

"Berapa persen lagi ia akan mati?"

"Lima belas persen kemungkinan hidupnya. Jika kau menginjak dadanya dengan keras sekali lagi, kuyakin ia akan mati saat itu juga." Jawab Hangeng pelan.

"Kalau besok?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Sama, jika kau tidak mengobatinya." Jawab Hangeng.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membunuhnya besok."

**xxXxx**

Taemin berjalan mondar-mandir didepan para pengawal Puteri itu dengan wajah senang. Dengan kenyataan kalau kelima yeojya itu sudah menunjukan peningkatan kekuatan mereka, sudah cukup mampu untuk melindungi Puteri.

"Kerja bagus. Namun Kibum dan Hyukjae harus terus bekerja sama, karena kekuatan Kibum bukan apa-apa jika tak ada air. Kecuali membekukan lawan." Jelas Taemin.

Kibum dan Hyukjae mengangguk serempak. Insiden kemarin masih membuat kedua yeojya itu tidak berbicara satu sama lain sampai sekarang. Membuat Sungmin, yang tidur satu kamar dengan mereka merasa jengah karena canggung.

Ryeowook berjalan mendekati barisan berjajar pengawalnya itu dan berdiri disamping Taemin. Kelima pengawal itu membungkuk hormat pada Ryeowook, sedangkan Ryeowook merunduk kecil. Kucing lainnya berjalan menuju kearah sini. Kucing abu-abu dengan warna mata kelabu pula.

"Itu siapa?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

Taemin menoleh dan melotot. Taemin menatap Heechul dan tersenyum kecil. "Jangan dihiraukan. I-itu kucing istana juga, namun ia lebih sering–"

"Lebih sering apa?" Tanya kucing yang baru datang itu pada Taemin. Kucing dengan suara namja itu merunduk pada Ryeowook dan kelima pengawal lainnya. "Annyeonghashimnikka, Choi Minho imnida. Aku pengajar Puteri Lunar atau Puteri Ryeowook."

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Dia itu tutorku, aku memanggilnya Minho. Oh ya, asal tahu saja kalau Minho ini jodohnya Taemin loh."

Yang lain hanya bisa terkekeh, namun Taemin membuang wajahnya karena malu. "Aku juga bingung kenapa harus punya calon suami semesum Minho."

Minho melotot pada Taemin. "Jangan buka aibku, kucing manja!"

Taemin ikut melotot pada Minho. "Siapa yang manja, dasar mesum!"

BLARRR DUARRR

Suara bising benda hancur itu membuat semuanya menoleh kearah pintu masuk Lunar. Dengan jelas terlihat puluhan prajurit Artemis mendatangi Lunar dan menghancurkan beberapa rumah warga. Membuat para penduduk ketakutan dan berlari menjauh, beberapa ada yang bersembunyi.

"Aish, buat apalagi sih mereka datang?" Keluh Minho.

Ryeowook menatap Taemin kalut. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Kemana Shins?!"

"Heechul, kau berdiri didepan bersama Hyukjae dan Sungmin. Sedangkan Kibum dan Leeteuk berdiri dibelakang mereka. Sedangkan Ryeowook akan berdiri paling belakang," Suruh Taemin cepat dan kucing itu berubah menjadi sosok manusia, begitu pula Minho. "Kau dan aku berdiri paling depan."

"Aku mengerti, Taeminnie.." Ujar Minho.

"Lalu.. kita akan bertempur?" Tanya Leeteuk gugup.

"Jika mereka ingin bertempur, sebisa mungkin kita akan membujuknya agar tidak bertempur. Namun jika mereka melayangkan serangan pada Puteri Ryeowook, kita akan bertempur."

Ryeowook bergidik ngeri. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan serangan yang dimaksud oleh Taemin. Bisa saja teman-temannya mati dipertempuran ini dan kembali lahir didunia. Dan seterusnya sampai siklus itu terus berlanjut. Namun Ryeowook memantapkan dirinya.

"Kita pasti bisa membawa Lunar menuju kejayaannya kembali, aku yakin itu."

**xxXxx**

**Eye Kingdom**

**-To Be Continue-**

Mian! Author telat update nih karena kemarin ide tiba-tiba menghilang lagi entah kemana. Dan chingu harus tau kalo author awal sudah bikin 8 halaman untuk chapter ketiga, namun kehapus secara sengaja karena ingin mengulang jalan ceritanya.

Jadilah lama kaya gini. Mianhaeyo chinguuu… dimaafin nggak nih? Maafin lah ya. ini udah dikasih chapter tiganya kok. Jangan timpuk author karena updatenya kelamaan ya hihi. Gimana? Puas nggak udah dikasih liat nih namja-namjanya. Puas lah apalagi Yesungnya keren abis wkwk.

Eh mian, karena author nggak bisa ngasih link baju buat yg mereka pake disini. Karena linknya error terus nggak bisa dibuka. Pokoknya bajunya kaya Sakura di Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Kalo ada yang tau semoga gampang imaginenya hehe.

Lanjut! Balasan Review!

**AngeLeteeuk: **Hehe iya untuk Chap 2 emang cepet, tapi Chap 3 malah mampet hehe. Emang telat beberapa hari sih tapi gapapa kok hihi. Uwah, gomawo~ chingu juga keren udah mau review. Tadinya juga mau bikin series kaya sapphire blue, Leeteuk yg jadi Puterinya. Eh ubah ide jadi gini deh. Kalo Hangeng itu Tan. Iyaaa ini featuring DBSK dan Boyband lainnya seiring berjalannya cerita. Hanya cameo sih. Gomawo udah read n review!

**dwihae: **Iya gapapa kok hehe. Iya yang jadi Puteri Lunar itu si unyu Ryeowook hehe. Ini sudah lanjut, chingu dan berusaha update kilat! Hehe semoga terus penasaran sampe end ceritanya hehe. Gomawo udah read n review!

**Ryeong Cloudy: **Kyaaa~ *ikutan* uwah makasih pujiannyaaa hehe. Hum.. menurut chingu jahat apa nggak nih? Hehe. Yep! Yewook pasti bersatu hehe. Ini sudah lanjut chingu. Gomawo udah read n review!

**SSungMine: **Uwah selamat deh dapet seratus poin kalo bener tebakannya hehe. Hum sepertinya tidak jadi pake imagine bajunya mereka, karena error terus nih chingu. Mianhae. Sayangnya idenya kabur-kaburan terus nih chingu. Iya jarang banget! Jadi pengen nulis ginian deh hehe. Moment tiap couplenya mungkin di chap depan ditambahin dichap depan. Melting karena dikasih puppy eyes nih hehe. Gomawo udah read n review!

**AnggiHaeHyukELF: **Kyaa jadi seneng dipuji sama Haehyuk Shipper hehe. Semoga masih mau nungguin kelanjutannya deh. Iya kok official pair, tenang aja. Aku nggak suka crack kok hehe. Iya! Aku sampe tekor nih karena 5000 words haduh. Gomawo pujiannya chingu. Gomawo udah read n review!

** : **Iyaaa karena SailorMoon kan kartun sepanjang masa haha. Haduh jadi kurang kejutan ya kalo Ryeowook yang jadi Puteri Lunarnya? Hehe makasih pujiannya. Gomawo udah read n review!

**zakurafrezee: **Nulis nama chingu jadi pengen minum Oreo Frezee dari JCo deh haha *random* Iyaaa! Puterinya itu Wookie hehe. Loh? Emangnya Siwon kenapa chingu? Dia baik-baik saja kok.

**Rochan: **Hihi makasih pujiannya. Iya para ukenya itu pengawalnya si Ryeowook. Kekuatan Wookie itu Cahaya, chingu. Namja murid baru itu si Siwon. Ini sudah update! Gomawo udah read n review!

**kinan lee: **Uwah makasih pujiannya. Haha yaudah ngga apa-apa kalo ga sempet review yang penting di ff yang ini direview hehe. Campur? Masa sih? Padahal author ngga bikin gado-gado kok. Uwahhh pujiannya bikin senyum-senyum sendiri nih hehe. Ini sudah lanjut. Gomawo udah read n review!

**Let's KT: **Hai juga chingu yang sering review di ff abal punya author, lama tidak jumpa hehe. Puteri Lunarnya tadinya mau Teukie, eh jadinya Wookie hehe. Maklum pengen Yewook jadi main cast disini. Yang ngebunuh Raja dan Ratu Lunar itu Yesungie hehe. Okedeh gomawo udah read n review!

**LeeVara: **Uwah makasih pujiannya! Gomawo udah read n review!

**Devi AF: **Aduh jangan tiba-tiba bisu gitudong haha. Tanda tanyanya banyak? Coba dijawab sendiri hayo hehehe. Iya! Maincastnya Yewook hehe. Ini sudah update! Gomawo udah read n review!

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: **Bunny Ming pengawal ketiga hehe dari urutan umur kok. Anak pindahannya Siwon oppa. Hehe makasih pujiannya nih jadi malu. Iyaaa Wookie jadi Puterinya. Iya SailorMoon banget kan? Cuma beda kok tenang aja. Oh, bukan planet artemis kok. Tapi wilayah Artemis yang ada di Eye Kingdom. Kalo Siwon itu sebenarnya ngeliatin Kibum, tapi yg sadar Wookie. Kalo Kyuhyun mah Cuma ngegodain doang kok, Kyuwook mah nggak bakal wkwk takut dia sama Ming nanti dikubur pake kekuatannya Ming. Ini sudah update! Gomawo udah read n review!

**ryeofha2125: **Uwah makasih pujiannya. Gomawo udah read n review!

**Choi Haemin: **Horeee sudah ditemukan! *ikut lirik Ryeowook yg lagi beraegyo bareng Ming* Ini sudah update, maaf lama yaaa. Gomawo udah read n review!

**selvi yaswan: **Ini sudah lanjut chingu. Hehe iyadong Yewook kan official hehe. Hoalah, Kyuwook hanya selingan kok hehe. Gomawo udah read n review!

**Gureum gwa haneul: **Aaa ini sudah update chap 3~ *kecup balik chingu* Iya haha tadinya diakan galau karena bukan pengawal eh taunya malah si Puteri. Iya emang mirip sengaja namanya dari situ hihi. Yap! Chingu bacanya penuh penghayatan ya? Sampe tau gitu. Kalau Artemis masih inget, kalau Lunar nggak. Iya tapi udah pada balik ke alam masing-masing hehe. Wookie itu emang udah mau pingsan pas didatengin lima pengawalnya, karena energinya terlalu menyerap jadi dia juga sadar kalau dia itu putrinya. Kebetulan dia ketemu Siwon, jadi gitu. Haha sedikit sudah diberitahu di Chap ini kenapa Yeye ngebunuh Raja dan Ratu Lunar. Ini sudah paling kilat! Mana Yesungienyaaa~ hehe Gomawo udah read n review!

**jongwookie: **Uweee kenapa chingu *kecup chingu* hehe. Uwah semoga penasarannya sampe ff ini abis deh hehe. Amin~ Gomawo udah read n review!

**wonnie: **Ini sudah lanjut chingu. Gomawo udah read n review!

**Meymelli: **Yeay Yewook is Real! Hehehe. Gomawo udah read n review!

**dindaR: **Jangan martabak dong. Kimbap deh kimbap hehehe. Nggak bisa, error terus ini. Siwon sama para seme tinggal di Artemis. Menurut kamu jahat nggak? Hehe. Gomawo udah read n review!

**gengpetals: **Haha ketahuan ya? Ah.. jadi ga seru ya ffnya? Ah cedih ah #plak Hayo! Jahat apa nggak nih mereka? Semoga penasarannya sampe ffnya end hehe. Ini sudah yang terkilat kok hehe. Gomawo udah read n review!

**eternalclouds2421: **Hehe kisah Yewook masih lama kok endnya, semangat ya nungguinnya. Hehe, Iya Yesungie agak jahat disini tapi itu semua karena Wookie juga sih. Silahkan! Haduh aku malah suka kalo di fave. Tapi kok kamu nggak pake akun? Gomawo udah read n review!

**choi Ryeosomnia: **Oalah iya gapapa kok tenang aja. Oalah hehehe emang agak mirip sih sama SailorMoon tapi nggak sama kok ceritanya. Ini udah lanjut chinguuu~ makasih udah read n review~

Balasannya selesai! Kayanya kalo dibalesin satu-satu agak kebanyakan nggak ya? Tapi author pengen kok balesin satu-satu, tapi apa kebanyakan ya? Haduh galau banget sih haha *jejelin kepala ke ketek yesungie biar dapet ide*

Oh ya, kalau masih banyak pertanyaan coba ngereview aja para silent reader. Sesekali sumbang review kan nggak dosa malah amal loh hehe. Oh juga author nerima kritik kok. Gapapa kalo mau kritik ke ff abal ini sumpah ngga marah kok. Paling ngapus ff ini hahaha *ketawa setan* *reader masukin gabus ke mulut author yang kebuka lebar* #keselek

Oh iya, author bentar lagi mau ke bandara soetta nih. Mau otw Bali buat liburan tahun baru. Sempet-sempetin update hehe. Kalau nanti author lama updatenya, maafin aja ya namanya juga sibuk hehehe. Udah deh itu aja daripada dipukulin karena banyak omong. Terus pantengin ff ini ya chingu. Semoga nggak ngecewain Chap yang ini. Gomawo udah read n review! *sebar tiket pesawat ke Seoul* \(^0^)/


	4. Chapter 4

**xxXxx**

**Eye Kingdom**

**Author:: **Kim Jongmi.

**Cast :: **Super Junior Member and Other.

**Rate :: **T.

**Genre:: **Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning :: **Gender-switch, OOC, AU, and Typos. Minjem kekuatannya anak-anak EXO, hihi. Semoga sesuai sama yang diharapkan deh.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is **MINE**.

**xxXxx**

"_Jika mereka ingin bertempur, sebisa mungkin kita akan membujuknya agar tidak bertempur. Namun jika mereka melayangkan serangan pada Puteri Ryeowook, kita akan bertempur."_

_Ryeowook bergidik ngeri. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan serangan yang dimaksud oleh Taemin. Bisa saja teman-temannya mati dipertempuran ini dan kembali lahir didunia. Dan seterusnya sampai siklus itu terus berlanjut. Namun Ryeowook memantapkan dirinya._

"_Kita pasti bisa membawa Lunar menuju kejayaannya kembali, aku yakin itu."_

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 3**

**xxXxx**

Dengan amat sangat rapi, pasukan Artemis berbaris memanjang. Tak banyak pasukan yang diturunkan ke Lunar saat itu, tidak seperti pertempuran yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Ryeowook menatap lurus kearah dimana pasukan Artemis menunggunya. Tangannya memacu tali yang mengendalikan kecepatan Nemesis, kuda putih miliknya.

Yeojya-yeojya itu tampak tidak terkejut melihat beberapa namja yang sudah dikenalnya sedang duduk manis dikuda hitam milik masing-masing. Seperti Kyuhyun, Siwon, atau Donghae yang baru Hyukjae kenal kemarin.

Jangan biarkan mimpi buruk Lunar terjadi sekarang, harap Ryeowook dalam hatinya. Ia tidak ingin mati ditangan namja-namja itu apalagi dengan kenyataan kalau ia mati, Lunar akan turun ke tangan mereka. Itu sungguh mimpi buruk.

Perlahan kecepatan mereka berkurang seiring sampainya mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul dan merunduk pada Leeteuk, sedangkan yeojya berambut pirang itu tidak membalasnya. Bingung harus berbuat apa pada orang yang berada dipihak lawan. Padahal Leeteuk sangat menyayangi adik sepupunya itu. Sangat sayang.

Tatapan mata Kyuhyun juga terpaut pada yeojya cantik dengan gaun putih bersihnya. Dengan jelas ia bisa melihat sifat Puteri Lunar yang dulu melekat didiri Puteri Ryeowook. Penyatuan gen dari Raja Yoochun dan Ratu Junsu memang tidak bisa dikalahkan.

Seorang namja turun dari kuda hitamnya. Jubahnya berkibar ketika ia melompat turun dengan luwes dan maskulinnya. Heechul hafal betul dengan wajah orientalnya. Namja yang pernah ia lihat di Bumi beberapa hari sebelum ia berangkat ke Lunar.

Diikuti dengan yang lain, semuanya ikut turun dari kudanya. Kecuali yeojya-yeojya itu yang masih duduk dikuda masing-masing. Bersiap untuk melakukan penyerangan jarak jauh yang diinstruksikan Minho, mengingat mereka membawa banyak pasukan.

"Hormat kami kepada Puteri Ryeowook.."

Kelima namja yang berada dibarisan depan itu memberi hormat dengan cara berlutut dan menunduk dalam. Sedangkan pasukan yang tidak memakai kuda juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ternyata penduduk Artemis-pun menghormatinya.

"Bangunlah." Ujar Ryeowook tak lama.

"Katakan apa tujuan kalian datang kesini." Perintah Minho.

Senyum maskulin ia lempar lagi pada Ryeowook, dan Heechul. "Naneun Tan Hangeng, penasehat pemimpin Artemis yang baru, Clouds. Ingin memberikan sedikit hadih untuk Lunar yang baru saja kedatangan pemimpinnya yang reinkarnasi di Bumi."

Hangeng menoleh kebelakang, memberi instruksi pada bawahannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa seorang namja membawa sebuah kotak sedang yang terbuat dari kayu. Dengan ukiran khas Artemis, namja itu kembali tersenyum. Tampan.

"Ini hadiah kecil dari kami," Ujarnya lagi. "Pemimpin kami ingin kalian menerimanya."

Ryeowook mendelik, curiga dengan isi dari kotak kayu itu. Begitupula dengan kelima pengawalnya yang mengawasi gerak-gerik kelima namja itu. Masing-masing memiliki satu target yang harus diawasi, jadi Ryeowook hanya perlu menanggapi ucapan namja itu.

"Kau bisa membuktikan kalau itu tidak berbahaya?" Cibir Taemin.

"Jika kau takut hadiah kami berbahaya untuk Puteri Ryeowook, kau bisa mengetesnya lebih dahulu kan? Kau mau kan berkorban nyawa untuk Puteri-mu? Jangan malu-malu, silakan cek sendiri apa ini berbahaya atau tidak."

Taemin menatap Hangeng marah. Suara berat dengan nada mengejek dari Hangeng membuatnya naik pitam sehingga ia terpaksa turun dari kudanya untuk mengecek hadiah yang dimaksud namja itu. Minho menatap punggung Taemin takut-takut, khawatir.

Yeojya berbaju hitam itu membuka kotak kayu itu perlahan. Didalamnya ada tiara dengan batuan berwarna hitam cantik berkilauan. Taemin yakin betul kalau ini adalah mutiara hitam dan beberapa berlian yang membungkus mutiara hitamnya.

"Bukankah ini tidak berbahaya?" Tanya Hangeng lagi. "Bisakah aku memberi kotak kayu ini sendiri pada Puteri Ryeowook?"

"Andwae." Ujar Taemin tegas.

"Kumohon.. ini tidak berbahaya, kan? Jadi seharusnya aku bisa menyerahkannya langsung pada Puteri Ryeowook." Pinta Hangeng lagi.

"Gwaenchana, Taemin-ah. Biar dia berikan langsung padaku," Potong Ryeowook sebelum Taemin menolak tegas permintaan Hangeng. Namja itu berjalan senang mendekati Ryeowook dan menyerahkan kotak itu dengan sopan. "Gamsahamnida atas hadiahnya."

Hangeng mengangguk. "Semoga Puteri Ryeowook tidak memandang kami sebelah mata. Pemimpin kami ingin sekali bertemu, namun ia ada beberapa urusan yang harus dilakukan. Kami ingin sekali melakukan kerja sama dengan Lunar."

"Kerja sama?"

"Kami ingin Lunar dan Artemis kembali bersatu seperti dulu. Membuat satu kerajaan besar yang memimpin kedua wilayah besar ini. Mungkin bukan Lunar dan Artemis lagi, akan menjadi Eye Kingdom," Ujarnya masih dengan senyumnya. "Dibawah ada surat, bacalah dan jangan sampai ada yang tahu selain Puteri sendiri," Bisik namja itu. "Baiklah, kami akan kembali ke Artemis."

Ryeowook memandang kotak kayu itu penasaran. Ia tidak bisa membacanya sebelum ia berada diruangannya. Kelima pengawalnya yang sejak tadi tidak berani mengupingpun penasaran bagaimana rupa tiara yang diberikan Artemis untuk Ryeowook.

Yeojya mungil nan manis itu memasukan kotak itu kedalam jubahnya. Dengan satu kali perintah untuk kembali ke istana, Ryeowook memacu Nemesis untuk berlari lebih cepat. Ia benar-benar penasaran apa isi surat itu.

**xxXxx**

Kibum memandang Hyukjae dari jauh, ia tidak berkata apapun sejak kemarin mereka bertengkar. Sebenatnya bukan pertengkaran hebat, hanya saja kata-kata Hyukjae begitu menyakitkan. Agak membuatnya kecewa.

Hanya karena namja ia malah dibenci sahabatnya sendiri. Apalagi otaknya tidak berhenti memikirkan Siwon. Beberapa kali ia menduga kalau otaknya sudah rusak dan butuh di-_reboot _saking mengesalkannya.

"Aish! Kenapa harus Siwon sih?" Geramnya kesal.

"Memang Siwon kenapa?"

Kibum menoleh pada Heechul yang entah sejak kapan berada dibelakangnya. "Sejak kapan eonnie ada disitu?"

Heechul mengangkat bahunya. "Sebelum kau datang aku sudah disini. Kenapa kau menyebut nama Siwon? Siwon itu namja yang paling tampan, bukannya?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Ne, dipikiranku hanya ada wajahnya. Membuatku kesal setengah mati karenanya. Apalagi sekarang Hyukjae tidak bicara sedikitpun padaku."

"Kalian bermusuhan?"

"Ani, hanya saja Hyukjae sedang salah paham padaku."

"Kalian menyukai namja yang sama?"

Kibum menoleh kaget. "Ya! Aniya, eonnie!"

Heechul terkekeh. "Kan aku hanya mengira-ngira, Kibummie. Kalau begitu bermaafan, masa sesama pengawal bermusuhan? Kalian juga harus saling membantu apalagi kau butuh dia sebagai perantara kekuatanmu, kan?"

"Yah.. begitulah."

"Kuharap kau yang mau mengalah, Hyukie agak susah untuk melawan egonya. Sudah ah, kau mengganggu tempat merenungku saja."

Heechul kabur dari sana dan memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya bersama Leeteuk. Agak iri ia melihat persahabatan Leeteuk eonnie dan Heechul eonnie yang sepertinya memang tidak pernah bertengkar. Dia melirik Hyukjae lagi dan mendekati yeojya manis itu.

"Hyukie.." Panggilnya.

"Hm?"

Tiba-tiba Kibum memeluk Hyukjae, membuat yeojya itu agak kaget. "Mianhaeyo. A-aku belum pernah punya teman sebelumnya, jadi mungkin aku salah bicara atau membuatmu marah. M-mianhaeyo, Hyukie."

Hyukjae yang tadinya mau melepas pelukan Kibum jadi melembut, akhirnya ia mengelus tangan Kibum yang melingkar didepan perutnya. "Gwaenchana, Kibummie. Mianhae.. aku berkata kasar padamu."

Kibum mengangguk. "Saranghae."

"Saranghae.."

*EH: kenapa jadi HyukBum?* *KB: EH?!* *A: itu cuma sahabatan ih babo* *EH KB: mwo?!* #plakk

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook mengunci pintu kamarnya yang tinggi menjulang dengan ukiran khas Lunar itu rapat-rapat. Ia membuka jubahnya dan menaruh jubah itu asal diatas ranjang besarnya. Jika kalian membayangkan ranjang seukuran _king size, _kalian salah. Karena ini jauh lebih besar dibanding ranjang di Bumi.

Yeojya mungil itu mendudukan dirinya dimeja belajarnya, dimana ia membaca buku-buku tata pemerintahan Lunar. Dengan hati-hati ia menaruh kotak itu disana. Ryeowook membuka kotak yang berisikan sebuah tiara cantik.

Tangan kurusnya mengeluarkan tiara itu dari dalam sana dan membuka busa tebal dibawahnya. Dengan agak kaget ia melihat secarik kertas putih yang terlipat rapi didalam sana. Lagi-lagi ia menaruh tiara itu disamping kotak kayu itu dengan hati-hati dan mengeluarkan kertas yang kata Hangeng itu adalah surat.

Matanya membaca sederetan kalimat dikertas putih itu.

_Puteri Ryeowook.. nae cheonsa._

_Aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu seperti dulu lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak boleh masuk ke wilayah Lunar lagi dengan mata merah menyala seperti ini. Namun tak apa, aku bisa menyuruh Sparkyu untuk menjagamu. Aku selalu mengawasimu, Puteri. Kuharap ingatanmu cepat kembali. Bogoshipeoyo.._

_Saranghae._

"M-mwoya? Dia tidak menuliskan namanya?"

Dengan gemas Ryeowook membolak-balikan kertas putih itu, berusaha mencari petunjuk kecil yang menunjukan siapa pengirim surat ini. Ia membaca ulang isi dari surat tersebut dengan hati-hati, kali-kali saja ia mendapat petunjuk dari sana.

"Mata merah menyala? Berarti ia pernah membunuh seseorang. Namun siapa? Pasti penduduk Lunar, karena ia dilarang memasuki wilayah Lunar. Lalu Sparkyu? Apa itu nama Kyuhyun di Artemis? Argh! Kenapa semuanya rumit seperti ini sih!"

Gorden kamarnya agak tersibak sedikit karena ditiup angin. Matanya yang sedang menatap keluar tiba-tiba melihat sebuah kuda hitam yang sedang diberi makan oleh pengurus kuda tunggang istana. Ryeowook memutar otaknya, mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Ta-tapi itu sangat beresiko…"

Ryeowook mencari-cari sesuatu didalam laci meja belajarnya dengan tak sabar. Namun setelah ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia angkat kotak kecil itu kehadapannya. Kotak _softlense _yang pernah diberikan Taemin di Bumi.

"Dengan kuda hitam dan _softlense _hitam gelap seperti ini aku bisa masuk ke wilayah Artemis lalu mencari Kyuhyun. Namun bagaimana caranya menyusup dari Shins?! Bagaimana cara mencari Kyuhyun? Ayo berpikir! Jangan bodoh begini, Wookie!"

**xxXxx**

Changmin menatap sendu kearah jendela. Matanya kosong. Ia tak punya tenaga lagi untuk sekedar berpindah tempat dari kursi disamping jendela ke tempat tidurnya yang letaknya hanya beberapa meter. Kakinya lemas untuk menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri.

Belum lagi Yesung yang menghajar seluruh tubuhnya tanpa ampun sedikitpun. Namja tampan itu menyesal kenapa ia tidak melarang appa dan ummanya untuk menarik Yesung ke Istana Artemis. Changmin padahal sudah punya firasat kalau Yesung akan menghancurkan Artemis.

Matanya memanas dan mengeluarkan setitik air mata dari sana. Namun buru-buru ia menghapus air matanya sebelum ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Terkadang ia menunggu kapan ia akan mati daripada sakit yang ia terima.

Kalau saja ia dulu tidak berbuat gegabah. Kalau saja ia tahu Yesung memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa menyeramkan. Kalau saja ia dulu menahan kekuatannya untuk tidak mencelakai Ryeowook.

Mengingat yeojya mungil yang menggemaskan itu ia tersenyum kecil. Betapa ia merindukan senyuman manis dari yeojya itu. Puteri Lunar, begitu manis dan baik hati kepada siapapun. Menarik siapapun untuk jatuh cinta padanya.

Termasuk Changmin… dan Yesung.

Tidak masalah jika ia ditolak Ryeowook karena yeojya itu memilih untuk berteman dengannya. Namun jika Ryeowook memilih Yesung yang notabene bukan siapa-siapa itu, ia marah dan sakit hati. Kekuatannya cukup bagus, _Electric._ Waktu itu Changmin tidak tahu apa kekuatan Yesung.

Apalagi beberapa hari sebelumnya, Yesung sudah membunuh Raja dan Ratu Lunar walaupun tidak sengaja. Changmin sengaja mengadu domba Yesung dengan pemimpin Lunar itu. Mengatakan yang sebaliknya dengan sengaja. Yah.. Changmin memang dibutakan oleh cinta.

Dengan amat terpaksa, Ryeowook memilih untuk membuang Yesung keluar Lunar. Sehingga ia bisa bertemu dengan Yesung meskipun di Artemis. Karena Ryeowook tahu Yesung pasti akan diambil Artemis.

Lalu Changmin berniat memberi pelajaran pada Yesung, hanya karena namja itu adalah namja pilihan Ryeowook. ia membuat perangkap agar Yesung terlihat seperti mati kecelakaan dibanding mati dibunuh. Tapi tanpa ia tahu, ternyata Ryeowook yang masuk kedalam perangkapnya.

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Changmin dan Yesung melihat kematian yeojya yang mereka cintai itu. Yesung mati-matian memasuki perangkap listrik yang dibuat Changmin. Sehingga beberapa kali ia tersengat.

Sedangkan Changmin tidak bisa apa-apa. Ia sengaja membuatnya untuk tidak bisa dimatikan perangkapnya. Telinganya mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Yesung dan Ryeowook bicarakan sebelum yeojya itu meregang nyawa. Jeritan kesakitan Ryeowook, teriakan putus asa dari Yesung. Ia masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Pemerintah Lunar hanya mengatakan kalau Puteri Lunar menghilang dan bereinkarnasi ke Bumi. Tanda jika yeojya itu sudah mati. Setelah itu.. Yesung diangkat oleh Raja dan Ratu Artemisi untuk menjadi penasihat kerajaan karena kekuatan besarnya. Ternyata Yesung merencanakan pembalasan dendam.

Sehingga akhirnya ia berakhir tak bisa melihat lagi seperti ini.

"Changmin-ah?"

Pangeran itu hanya diam. Ia hafal betul dengan suara ini. Sudah hampir seumur hidup ia mendengar suara berat ini. Telinga Changmin mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, lalu suaraberderit dari tempat duduk yang digeser. Seseorang duduk dikursi yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kau.. sudah merasa baikan?"

Changmin terkekeh pahit. "Sepertinya aku sudah mulai lupa padamu, Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana rupamu yang sekarang? Apa kau masih sepucat dulu? Kau masih menyeringai setan seperti dulu? Maklum saja, aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi sekarang."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menutupi rasa sakitnya. Ia berada dipihak Yesung karena ia juga mencintai salah satu pengawal Puteri, lalu ia juga ingin kembali ke Lunar dan hidup dengan belahan jiwanya itu dengan damai. Namun ia tidak pernah tahu jika Yesung akan berbuat sejahat ini pada sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku masih seperti yang dulu." Bisik Kyuhyun, ia menangis sekarang.

"Asal kau tahu, Kyu. Aku lebih suka disaat aku buta seperti ini. Semuanya terasa lebih tenang dan damai. Indra pendengaranku juga lebih tajam sekarang," Cerita Changmin senang. "Dan aku bisa mendengar suara air jatuh dari pelupuk matamu."

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya. "Sok tahu."

Changmin terkekeh lagi. "Aku rindu pemandangan istana. Aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu Ryeowook, kau bertemu dengannya kan tadi? Apa kau bisa mendeskripsikannya padaku?"

"Mendeskripsikannya? Dia masih sama seperti dulu kok. Tidak ada yang berubah padanya. Hanya saja.. yah kau tahu lah, ingatannya belum kembali. Namun ia sudah sepenuhnya terbiasa di Lunar." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook masih memakai baju putih itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, meskipun Changmin tidak bisa melihatnya. "Eung, dia masih memakai baju itu. Semuanya sama seperti dulu, begitupula Sungmin dan yang lainnya."

"Hm kau sudah bisa mendapatkan Sungmin kembali?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku belum bertemu secara langsung dengannya seperti Donghae hyung dan Hyukjae. Lagipula aku sudah ketahuan orang Artemis, kapan-kapan saja jika ia sudah ingat masa lalunya."

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kapan ia bisa ingat masa lalunya jika kau tidak membantunya, babo."

"Sungmin itu yeojya yang rasa penasarannya tinggi. Jadi jika kupancing sedikit, dia akan mencari tahu sendiri. Aku sudah memberinya petunjuk untuk mengetahui masa lalunya, jadi aku hanya tinggal menunggu saja. Aku sudah harus bertemu Clouds lagi," Kyuhyun berdiri, membuat kursi kembali berderit. "Sampai jumpa nanti."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sudah menghilang dengan cepat. Changmin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, dasar _evil. _Namja berkulit pucat itu memang memiliki kekuatan teleportasi yang memudahkannya kemana-mana. Changmin iri sekali padanya.

Sekarang hidup Changmin kembali hening dan gelap gulita.

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook menatap perlengkapan menyamarnya ke Artemis. Satu-satu dihitungnya, seperti jubah hitam dan sepatu _boots_ yang ia pinjam dari tukang kebun, lalu _softlense _hitam yang masih tersimpan rapi dikotaknya, tiara hitam pemberian Artemis kemarin, dan bedak.

Kulit penduduk Artemis rata-rata pucat pasi, paling bagus putih susu seperti penduduk Lunar. Jadi ia harus membawa bedak untuk membuat bibirnya pucat seperti penduduk Artemis. Jika ia tidak memakaikan bedak ke bibirnya, pasti ia ketahuan karena bibirnya merah muda.

Semoga kecerobohan dan kebodohannya seperti di Bumi tidak terulang lagi.

Ryeowook memasukan semua perlengkapannya kedalam sebuah tas lalu ia menyampirkannya kebelakang sehingga tidak akan ada yang tahu jika ia membawa banyak perlengkapan. Beberapa kali ia merunduk sopan ketika orang-orang yang melihatnya membungkuk sopan.

Ia berlari kecil kearah tempat penyimpanan kuda. Mata kelabunya bertemu dengan mata Nemesis, kuda putihnya. Tangannya menyatu dan membuat _gesture _menyesal pada Nemesis. Ia berlari menuju kuda hitam yang biasa dipakai Taemin. Untung Taemin sedang ke Bumi. Ryeowook ingin seperti Taemin yang bisa keluar masuk Bumi, karena ia punya kekuatan khusus sehingga ia bisa masuk keluar Bumi seenaknya. Ryeowook ingin bertemu kedua orangtuanya padahal..

"Puteri?"

Sial.

"Minnie?"

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Bertemu Minho, ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang penting padanya. Kau sendiri? Kenapa belum tidur?"

Sungmin mengelus kudanya. "Bunny sakit, katanya pemilik dan penunggang kudanya harus membuat sang kuda nyaman. Jadilah aku disini dan baru mau kembali ke istana. Lalu kenapa Puteri memakai Taem? Memang Nemesis kenapa?"

Ryeowook nyengir kuda. "Habis Nemesis kalau malam-malam begini kasihan, dia kuda putih takut kotor. Lebih baik aku pakai Taem kan? Lagipula kuda milik Taemin bisa digunakan siapapun selain pemiliknya."

Sungmin mengangguk paham. "Begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu biar kutemani, Puteri."

"Aniya, lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku bisa sendiri kok, Minnie," Tolak Ryeowook, jantungnya berasa ingin lompat rasanya. "Penduduk kita juga pasti akan terganggu jika ada dua kuda lewat, pasti mereka sedang beristirahat. Ya kan?"

"Tapi pasti mereka bisa memaklumi jika yang lewat itu Puteri Ryeowook sendiri, pemimpin mereka." Bantah Sungmin.

"Minnie, aku bisa sendiri. Oke?"

Sungmin tadinya ingin terus mendesak Ryeowook sehingga ia bisa ikut, tapi melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang yakin ia jadi mengkerut. Akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk, menurut. "Baiklah, tapi jika ada apa-apa tolong langsung kabur dari sana. Aku tidak ingin Puteri kenapa-kenapa."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan menaiki kudanya. "Arraseo."

Yeojya mungil itu bergegas meninggalkan wilayah istana menuju gerbang Lunar. Dijalan ia sibuk berpikir untuk menyingkirkan Shindong dari tempat kerjanya. Namun setelah ia mendekati gerbang Lunar, ia tidak melihat ada Shins disana.

"Shins?"

Gerbang itu terbuka perlahan, entah ini kebetulan yang aneh atau memang author males bikin konflik supaya Ryeowook tidak bisa keluar dari Lunar #plakk. Ryeowook keluar dari wilayah Lunar dan bersembunyi dibalik semak diwilayah tak bertuan ini.

Dengan buru-buru ia memakai _softlense_, bedak, dan jubah hitamnya. Tak lupa sebatu _boots _hitam yang juga ia pinjam dari tukang kebun. Walau aneh dengan warna hitam, Ryeowook kembali menaiki kudanya dan mendekati gerbang Artemis.

"Buka pintunya."

Seorang namja tiba-tiba muncul didepan gerbang dengan membawa sebuah tongkat dengan ujung runcing dari tembaga. Namja itu menatap Ryeowook tajam dan memperhatikan Ryeowook dari atas sampai bawah, mencoba mencari-cari kesalahan.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya namja itu.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Ryeowook balik.

"Naneun Kris, penjaga gerbang Artemis. Nugunikka?"

Ryeowook mengkeret mendengar suara berat namja itu. "Naneun Kim Ye.. Wook?"

Kris menautkan alisnya. "Nugu? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas. Tolong katakan namamu dengan jelas, agashi."

"Gege, biarkan eonnie itu melewat. Lagian Artemis juga tidak membutuhkan penjaga gerbang masuk. Semua orang dengan kekuatan aneh berada disini, namanya juga wilayah buangan," Suara seorang yeojya menginterupsi kami. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang yeojya manis dengan mata yang berkantung layaknya tidak tidur berapa tahun silam lamanya. "Ah.. a-aku kenal siapa dia."

Ryeowook melotot menatap yeojya tinggi nan kurus itu. Yeojya itu mendekat dan membantu Ryeowook turun dari Taem. Yeojya itu membawa Ryeowook menjauh dari Kris dan tersenyum, dengan sopan ia merunduk kecil.

"Jwisunghamnida, Puteri Lunar. Aku tidak bisa membungkuk terlalu dalam pada Puteri karena ada Kris gege disana. Jika aku membungkuk terlalu dalam, bisa-bisa ketahuan kalau Puteri adalah Puteri Lunar. Yah pokoknya jangan sampai Kris gege tahu. Nanti bisa gawat urusannya."

"K-kenapa kau tahu a-aku Puteri Lunar?"

Yeojya itu kembali tersenyum manis. "Aku Huang Zitao, atau Tao. Aku juga penjaga gerbang Lunar, sebelum Raja dan Ratu meninggal dunia. Sekarang Kris gege yang menggantikan posisiku. Dulu Puteri Lunar atau Puteri Ryeowook sering kesini untuk menemui Yesung gege atau Pangeran Max."

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya sekarang. "U-untuk apa aku bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Oh, aku baru ingat kalau Puteri masih belum ingat karena baru saja datang dari Bumi. Jadi Yesung gege itu namjachingu Puteri, kalau Pangeran Max itu sahabat Puteri."

"Namjachingu?!"

Kris menoleh cepat kearah dua yeojya yang sedari tadi bicara dengan suara kecil itu dengan penasaran. Apalagi setelah Ryeowook menjerit dengan kata _namjachingu _yang membuatnya lebih penasaran. Masalahnya Kris itu namjachingunya Tao, dia takut kalau kedua yeojya itu membicarakannya. #pede #plakk.

"Ah.. lebih baik kita bicara didalam saja. Akan kupinjamkan mantel tebal untuk Puteri jika Puteri berkenan, suhu Artemis sedang dingin sekali apalagi sudah malam begini. Kerumahku saja dulu, ne?"

Ryeowook mengangguk guna menanggapi saran Tao tadi. Dengan mudah ia melewati gerbang masuk Artemis karena yeojya cantik bernama Tao ini. Tao membimbing Ryeowook dengan kuda hitamnya sendiri menuju rumahnya yang cukup hangat dengan perapian yang selalu menyala.

"Ini mantel dan cokelat hangat, Puteri. Cukup bagus jika dari udara sejuk ke dingin seperti ini apalagi yang belum terbiasa," Tao menyerahkan segelas cokelat hangat dan mantel hitam. "Puteri mau ke istana?"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mencoba datang kesini. Aku penasaran dengan Artemis, ternyata Artemis tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan. Sudah bisa masukpun aku sudah bersyukur."

Tao mengangguk paham. "Lalu Puteri ingin bertemu siapa datang kesini?"

Ryeowook menaruh kembali cangkir itu setelah menyesap sedikit cokelat hangat buatan Tao tadi. "Aku sebenarnya ingin bertemu dengan Sparkyu, atau Kyuhyun."

"Ah.. magnae itu. Tapi kan Sparkyu namjachingunya Pump, kenapa Puteri ingin bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Tao lagi.

"Pump?"

"Sungmin."

"Oh," Ryeowook tampak biasa saja, namun setelah itu ia melotot. "MWO?! Kyuhyun namjachingunya Minnie? Yang benar saja!"

Tao terkekeh. "Yah.. tapi mereka saling melengkapi kok. Seperti Puteri dan Yesung gege."

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, nama pembunuh orangtuanya kembali disebut Tao.

"Tunggu! Yesung kau bilang namjachinguku, namun kenapa ia bisa membunuh kedua orangtuaku? Kenapa aku bisa menjadi yeojyachingu seorang pembunuh orangtuaku sendiri, Tao-ya?"

Tao terdiam. "Lebih baik Puteri tanya sendiri pada Yesung gege. Atau mungkin tanya kepada Sparkyu, aku akan mengatar Puteri ke Istana Artemis. Puteri harus tanya sendiri pada mereka. Aku tidak punya jawaban apapun atas pertanyaan Puteri sekarang."

"Hm.. baiklah."

**xxXxx**

"Gomapta, Tao-ya."

Tao mengangguk dan membungkuk dalam pada Ryeowook sebelum ia pergi. Ryeowook merunduk kecil dan membiarkan yeojya yang baru saja membeku itu pergi. Mata Ryeowook beradu singkat dengan manik hitam Kyuhyun yang begitu menghanyutkan.

"Kau.. nekat sekali."

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Sontak Kyuhyun mundur. "I-ini Artemis, jika di Bumi aku bisa saja memelukmu. Disini sudah ada pemimpin yang benar-benar memiliki hak penuh atas dirimu. Jadi aku tidak bisa main-main lagi."

"Maksudmu? A-aku tidak mengerti."

"Sekarang yang menguasai Artemis dan kami semua itu Yesung hyung, namjachingumu. Jika kau memelukku, bisa saja ia membunuhku saat itu juga. Arra?" Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Jadi Yesung itu benar namjachinguku ya?" Keluh Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Waeyo?"

Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya, tak tertarik. "Dia kan membunuh kedua orangtuaku. Masa aku jarus mencintai orang seperti itu sih? Bisa-bisanya aku tidak membunuhnya setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada kedua orangtuaku."

"Jika kau sudah ingat semuanya, pasti kau mengerti kenapa kau tidak membencinya malah terus datang ke Artemis untuk sekedar bertemu dengannya," Jawab Kyuhyun. "Lebih baik masuk dulu, nanti kau sakit."

Ryeowook mengikuti langkah pelan Kyuhyun memasuki Istana Artemis yang kurang lebih sama dengan Istana Lunar. Dengan beberapa hal yang berbeda, seperti warna dinding dan warna lantai. Serba merah dan emas, beberapa garis hitam juga terlihat. Keren.

"Kyuhyun-ah, besok boleh aku keluar Artemis? Aku ingin bertemu Hyukie," Suara kekanakan terdengar dari lantai dua. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh geli mendengarnya, sedangkan Ryeowook melotot kaget. Seorang namja terlihat menuruni tangga. "Boleh, kan? Eh? Siapa yang –Kyaaa!"

Namja itu berlari turun dan tersenyum manis didepan Ryeowook. Namja itu membungkuk dalam, Ryeowook merunduk kecil. Ryeowook pernah melihat namja ini sebelumnya, namja ini juga ada disaat kelima pemimpin Artemis datang ke Lunar tadi siang.

"Naneun Lee Donghae imnida, bangapseubnida." Ujarnya riang.

"Ne, naneun Kim Ryeowook imnida."

Donghae terkekeh. "Aku kenal kok. Kenapa bisa ada disini? Eh! Puteri sudah membaca suratnya ya? jadi datang kesini. Berarti taruhanku menang, Kyu. Yesung hyung menyuruh Puteri kesini."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aniya, hyung. Yesung hyung tidak menulis itu didalam suratnya, benar 'kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ia tidak menyuruhku datang kesini kok, namun aku hanya penasaran dan akhirnya memilih untuk mengendap datang kesini."

"Aish, aku kalah dong."

Tiba-tiba suara derap kaki kembali terdengar dari lantai dua. Dua namja berlari kebawah dan mematung ditangga. Dua namja yang juga tadi datang ke Lunar, salah satunya Hangeng yang menyerahkan kotak kayu itu pada Ryeowook.

"K-kenapa.." Suara Hangeng terputus saking kagetnya.

Sedangkan namja gemuk yang satunya lagi berjalan lebih santai dari larinya yang tadi dan membungkuk, sama seperti Donghae tadi. "Kim Youngwoon atau Kangin imnida."

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Ujar Ryeowook.

Agak risih dikelilingi oleh namja-namja tampan nan tinggi seperti ini, namun ia masih penasaran dimana Yesung dan Pangeran Changmin. Hangeng juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan teman-temannya.

Kangin melirik kanan kirinya. "Mana Siwon?"

"Apa Kibum juga ikut kesini?"

Semuanya menoleh kearah pintu masuk istana, sepertinya ia habis berlari. Nafas namja itu tak beraturan dan keringat terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Hembusan nafasnya juga terlihat karena udara dingin. Membuat Ryeowook merasa kasihan.

Ryeowook mendekati Siwon tanpa sadar dan menghapus peluh Siwon dengan tangan mantelnya dengan tatapan sayang. Seolah Siwon itu anak kecil yang lelah habis bermain dan Ryeowook umma dari sang anak yang begitu sayang padanya.

Ryeowook yang sadar langsung beringsut menjauh. "M-mian, aku hanya reflek."

Namja kuda itu hanya bisa mengangguk kikuk. "N-ne, gwaenchana. A-apa Kibum ikut ke Artemis? Dimana yang lainnya?"

"A-ani, tidak ada yang ikut. Hanya aku yang pergi sendiri ke Artemis." Jelas Ryeowook kikuk.

Ryeowook menoleh kebelakang. Tinggal Hangeng, Kangin, Donghae, dan Siwon. Kyuhyun entah sedang kemana namun namja-namja itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cara membawa Ryeowook keruangan yang sudah disiapkan jika Ryeowook tiba-tiba datang.

Kyuhyun? Ia sedang menemui Yesung.

**xxXxx**

Yesung mondar-mandir dalam kamarnya yang benar-benar gelap. Ia sudah tahu kalau Ryeowook sedang berada diistana sekarang, ia melihat dari jendela kalau yeojya mungil itu datang bersama penjaga gerbang Artemis. Sekarang ia kalut.

Tok tok.

"Hyung?"

Yesung menoleh ketika Kyuhyun sudah berada didalam kamarnya tanpa membuka pintu. Dia hanya mengetuk pintunya dari dalam, kurang ajar memang. Namun Yesung sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan paling tidak sopan dari Kyuhyun.

"Ia dimana?"

"Diruangan yang disiapkan khusus itu. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Hyung mau menemuinya?"

Yesung tidak menjawab, ia sibuk berpikir tentang resiko yang akan ditanggungnya jika ia bertemu dengan yeojya itu sekarang. Namun ia begitu rindu pada Ryeowook. Bahkan rasanya ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Ryeowook dari sini.

"Ya, aku akan menemuinya."

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook celingukan, ia mencari ruangan tempat ia menunggu tadi. Ryeowook baru kembali dari kamar kecil. Udara disini terlalu dingin, jadinya Ryeowook tak bisa menahan lagi. Beberapa kali ia salah berbelok sehingga kembali ke lorong yang sama. Sama dengan Istana Lunar, membingungkan!

"Aish! Habis dari sini kemana sih? Aku lupaaa~"

Namun ia tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah ruangan yang pintunya menyerupai pintu ruangan yang tadi ia masuki bersama namja-namja yang sedang mewawancarainya tentang pengawal-pengawalnya. Karena itu juga ia banyak tertawa dan ingin buang air kecil.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu itu dan masuk dengan santainya. Namun ia salah masuk ruangan, lagi. Kali ini sebuah kamar ternyata yang ia masuki. Agak kaget ia melihat seorang namja tampan yang masih terjaga menoleh kearah pintu.

"A-ah, mianhae. A-aku salah masuk ruangan," Ujar Ryeowook menyesal. "Jwisunghamnida.."

"TUNGGU!"

Ryeowook baru saja ingin menutup pintunya kembali, namun suara namja itu membuatnya berhenti. Namja itu tampak kesulitan untuk berdiri, sehingga Ryeowook memasuki ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya untuk mencoba membantu namja itu. Namja itu menyerah dan akhirnya memilih untuk duduk, sedangkan Ryeowook duduk didepannya.

"Kau.. tidak bisa melihat?" Tanya Ryeowook iba.

"Aku menyesal kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu, Ryeowook-ah."

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. "Apa kau mengenalku?"

Changmin tersenyum, tampan. "Aku bahkan mencintaimu."

Ryeowook makin membulatkan matanya. "E-eh?"

Brakk.

Kaget, Ryeowook dan Changmin menoleh keasal suara. Namja dengan mata merah menyala itu berjalan lambat-lambat dan berjongkok menatap Ryeowook dari balik poni hitamnya. Sungguh, mata berbentuk bulan sabit itu sangat menghanyutkan siapapun yang ditatap sedalam itu.

"Nugunikka?" Tanya Changmin.

"Kenapa kau menemuinya terlebih dahulu sebelum kau menemuiku, Wookie?"

Ryeowook melirik Changmin dan Yesung bergantian. Ia tidak mengenal keduanya, sedangkan Tao bilang jika ia mempunyai namjachingu bernama Yesung dan sahabat bernama Changmin. Yang mana namjachingu dan sahabatnya?

Yeojya cantik itu menatap mata merah Yesung dalam. "Kau Changmin?"

Changmin menyela. "Aku Changmin, Ryeowook-ah."

Ryeowook menoleh pada Changmin singkat, lalu ia melirik Yesung yang masih berlutut dihadapannya. Yesung menatap Ryeowook serba salah, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Ryeowook katakan padanya setelah ini. Ryeowook masih menatap mata merah Yesung, begitu terpesonanya ia.

"Aku.. Yesung."

**xxXxx**

**Eye Kingdom**

**-To Be Continue-**

Sudah tepat 25 hari nggak update. Maafkan author karena yang ngaret banget ini updatenya, udah gitu maaf kalo kurang memuaskan chapter yang kemarin. Mianhaeee! Ini semata-mata hanya untuk membuat reader senang kok. Mianhae.

Oke, no bacot author sekarang. Langsung ke balesan review aja ya?

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: **Huwee jahat banget ah kalau Kyu dijitak hehe. Yep, perkenalannya cukup lama ya. Di Chap ini lebih jelas gimananya dulu hehe. Iya tapi udah baikan dong sekarang. iya kan ingatannya belum kembali jadi gainget. Iya Haehyuk always ya dimana-mana hehe. Mind to review again? :3

**SSungMine: **Nah, kalo penduduk Artemis bisa seenak jidat bulak balik ke Bumi karena ngga ada peraturannya. Beda sama Lunar, gitu. Iya Changmin jadi buta disini gara-gara disiksa Yesungie. Nah kalo bisa author jg mau. Oleh-olehnya Sungmin nih, mau? Hehehe. Mind to review again? :3

**zakurafreeze: **Iyaaa benar~ nggak kok mereka ga perang, cuma penyerangan ke Shins biar meeka bisa masuk Lunar. Mind to review again? :3

**AngeLeeteuk: **Huwee nggak memuaskan ya? Maaf banget, karena author bikinnya buru-buru. Iya karena kejar tayang, takutnya kalo kelamaan siapa yang mau baca. Author takutnya sih gitu. Keluarga mereka taunya mereka mati dibunuh, nggak logika ya? hehe mianhae. Ah.. nado mianhae chingu. Mind to review again? :3

**ryeofha2125: **Wah masa sih? Makasih chingu. Maaf updatenya nggak kilat sama sekali chingu. Semoga memuaskan chapter ini. Mind to review again? :3

**EternalClouds2421: **Wah ternyata author juga. Baca ah ceritanya hehehe. Ini Yewook udah ketemu plus Wookie udah ketemu Changmin sekalian. Maaf ya updatenya jauh dari kilat, mianhaee. Mind to review again? :3

**LeeVara: **Masa sih? Makasih chinguuu. Iyaaa yang nyerang Artemis, tapi sebenarnya cuma mau naklukin Shins biar mereka bisa masuk Lunar hehehe. Maaf updatenya jauh dari cepet, mianhaeee. Mind to review again? :3

**AnggiHaeHyukELF: **Iyaaa Hae duluan yang nyamperin disaat yang lain ngga tau. Iya gapapa kok chingu, tenang saja~ makasih udah review. Mind to review again? :3

**MIYUISREAL: **Hahahaha anda berkata seolah anda bisa membuat sebuah fanfiction yang benar-benar bagus. Salam kecup dan damai selalu dari saya juga. Mind to review again? :D Tapi reviewnya yang bener pea, males gue balesnya nih wkwk.

**Devi AF: **Bukan karena authornya Yewook Shipper kan? Hahaha. Yep, Yesung itu Clouds. Semoga aja bisa deh ya bikin Yewook momentnya. Banyak make couple sih, jadi mungkin ada porsinya masing-masing. Iya itu kebetulan aja ada Siwon disitu karena dia udah ngerasa kekuatannya neken banget. Jadi gakuat eh pingsan. Mind to review again? :3

**dwiihae: **Ini sudah lanjut chingu hehehe. Iyaaa~ Hyukie dan Hae selalu suka dimanapun kapanpun. Mind to review again? :3

**dindaR: **Yunjaenya nggak ada, karena sudah metong hehehe. Minjem nama doang nih. Mind to review again? :3

**Ryeong Cloudy: **Nungguin update-an nggak nih? Mianhae lama banget, mianhaeee. Yah maaf chingu nggak jadi nyerang wkwkwk cuma ngobrol doang malahan. Iya ini baru aja ketemu diakhir Chap ehhehe. Nanti dijelasin kok dichapter depan, oke? Mian nggak kilat. Mind to review again? :3

**Nana Kim: **Iya main pairnya Yewook~ Hehe makasih pujiannya ya Nana. Bukan kok, mereka nggak nyerang. Cuma ngasih clue lewat tiaranya hehe. Mian nggak kilat updatenya. Mind to review again? :3

**chabluebilubilu: **Hueee makasih ya. iya dia ternyata Puteri Lunarnya, gampang ketebak ternyata ya. Iya nggak sengaja gara-gara si ganteng Changminnie. Ini sudah lanjut, maaf nggak kilat. Mind to review again? :3

**meymelii: **Yah maaf ya ini lama banget updatenya. Makasih udah nungguin kelanjutan ff ini. Mind to review again? :3

**Shim shia: ** Selametin Yesungie dari cekekan chingunya. Haha abis Changmin jahat sih disini, jadi jahatin aja Yesungie~ *Yesung: Oke!* Iyaaa mianhae chingu, biasnya Changmin ya? eehehehe. Iya habis kehabisan cast nih. Nah, mereka bisa adaptasi cepat karena dulunya mereka kan pernah tinggal disana, jadi secara perlahan mereka mulai terbiasa kaya dulu.

**gengpetals: **Hehe yaudah deh author ga tanya-tanya lagi deh *pundung* Yah, tunggu ide balik dulu ya. ini aja ngetik dari pagi sampe sore nggak berenti cuma buat ngelanjutin. Jadi maaf kalo ga sesuai harapan, mianhae. Mind to review again? :3

**Choi Haemin: ** Jahat ya? abis Changmin juga evil sih mau ngerebut Wookie dari Yesungie. #peluk Yesungie. Maaf nggak kilat, maaf banget. Mind to review again? :3

**selvi yaswan: **Nah, ini sudah dijelasin di Chapter ini. Sudah ada jawabannya hehehe. Ini sudah ketemu Yewooknya, kalau moment tunggu dulu yaaa. Mind to review again? :3

**Gureum gwa haneul: **Hehehe ini sudah update lagi. *tangkep Yesungie, kedipin chingu* hahaha Heechul sayang sama barang-barangnya. Iya, karena kalau bukan begitu nanti bilang kabur gtu? Kan nggak mungkin . ngga logika ya? maafff. Nah, karena Taemin itu penasehat kerajaan jadi dia bisa sesuka hati deh. Semuanya bakal kaya gitu, Artemis juga. Hehehe keliatan jahat ya? keren tapi~ Nah disini dijelasin gimana dulunya. Nggak nyerang, cuma biar mereka bisa masuk ke Lunar kok. Kalau time controlnya, Chap depan bakal dijelasin. Oke? Hehehe abis author suka sih balesin review meskipun capek :p maaf updatenya kurang kilat. Mind to review again? :3

**jongwookie: **Jongwoon memang tidak sabaran orangnya *kaya kenal aja* Maaf updatenya lama, mianhae chingu. Mind to review again? :3

**wookiethie: **Nggak perang kok cuma ngobrol doang hahaha. Maaf updatenya nggak kilat. Mianhaeeee Mind to review again? :3

**TQ: **Wah makasih pujiannya chingu. Ini sudah lanjut, maaf nggak kilat. Mind to review again? :3

**Tan Hanrie: ** Hehehe jadi malu nih dipuji kaya gni. Ini sudah lanjut, semoga masih penasaran hehehe. Mind to review again? :3

**kyurielf: **Iya ini agak ngintip SailorMoon hehehe. Yah gampng ketebak ya kalau Wookie puteri Lunarnya? Iya Kyu udah tau hehehe. Nggak kok Yeppa ngga ngancurin tenang aja hehe. Mind to review again? :3

Nah! Itu balasannya. Doain semoga chapter depan akan lebih cepat. Doain aja supaya ide author nggak kaburkabur lagi, ne? Tetep tunggu kelanjutannya, ne?! Fighting! Hajaaa! Mind to review? :3


	5. Chapter 5

**xxXxx**

**Eye Kingdom**

**Author:: **Kim Jongmi.

**Cast :: **Super Junior Member and Other.

**Rate :: **T.

**Genre:: **Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning :: **Gender-switch, OOC, AU, and Typos. Minjem kekuatannya anak-anak EXO, hihi. Semoga sesuai sama yang diharapkan deh.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is **MINE**.

**xxXxx**

_Ryeowook melirik Changmin dan Yesung bergantian. Ia tidak mengenal keduanya, sedangkan Tao bilang jika ia mempunyai namjachingu bernama Yesung dan sahabat bernama Changmin. Yang mana namjachingu dan sahabatnya?_

_Yeojya cantik itu menatap mata merah Yesung dalam. "Kau Changmin?"_

_Changmin menyela. "Aku Changmin, Ryeowook-ah."_

_Ryeowook menoleh pada Changmin singkat, lalu ia melirik Yesung yang masih berlutut dihadapannya. Yesung menatap Ryeowook serba salah, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Ryeowook katakan padanya setelah ini. Ryeowook masih menatap mata merah Yesung, begitu terpesonanya ia._

"_Aku.. Yesung."_

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 5**

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook masih memandangi wajah sempurna Yesung, tak peduli kalaupun namja itu sudah melakukan dosa besar beberapa kali. Ia buta dan memilih untuk memandangi wajah rupawan itu, tidak menghiraukan otaknya yang sudah berkata berkali-kali kalau namja itu namja yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya.

"Ryeowook-ah?"

Mata kelabu Ryeowook yang disamarkan oleh _softlense _hitam itu melirik Changmin yang memanggilnya. Mata namja itu kosong, tapi mencari-cari dimana dirinya berada. Membuat Ryeowook kembali iba melihat Changmin.

Reflek tangan Ryeowook meraih kedua tangan Changmin yang mencoba meraih dirinya. Dengan senyum tulus Ryeowook menggenggam kedua tangan Changmin, guna memberitahu kepada namja buta itu kalau ia masih disana.

"Aku masih disini, Changmin-sshi."

Changmin terenyuh, membiarkan rasa hangat menjalar pada kedua tangannya yang digenggam lembut oleh yeojya yang ia cintai itu. Yesung yang melihatnya jadi ingin menghabiskan Changmin saat itu juga. Brengsek, umpat Yesung dalam hati.

Tangan Ryeowook ditarik oleh tangan dingin Yesung, membuat Ryeowook kaget ketika sentuhan dingin itu menerpa kulitnya. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari sana, Ryeowook melirik Changmin yang masih terdiam dengan raut wajah kecewa.

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya, kakinya masih setia berjalan mengikuti Yesung yang masih menarik tangannya menjauh dari ruangan yang ia yakin itu kamar Changmin. Tiba-tiba kepalanya nyeri, membuat Ryeowook melepas paksa tangan Yesung. Yesung langsung menghadap Ryeowook yang memegang kepalanya.

Yeojya mungil itu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya guna menahan sakit yang tak mau hilang dari kepalanya. Banyak bayangan yang muncul satu persatu dan terus-terusan seperti film yang tak pernah usai. Dari bayangan ketika ia bersama kedua orangtuanya waktu kecil, tumbuh dewasa bersama kelima pengawalnya, tertawa riang dengan Changmin, dan bertemu dengan namja tampan yang berjalan terseok-seok karena kelelahan dan kelaparan.

"Wookie! Wookie! Jawab aku! Jebal.." Yesung menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ryeowook, sedangkan yeojya itu masih belum merespon.

Sekelebat bayangan memasuki otak Ryeowook dengan brutalnya. Bayangan pertama dimana ia bersama kedua orangtuanya yang begitu menyayanginya, tak lupa ia juga menyayangi kedua orangtuanya. Bayangan kedua bersama kelima pengawalnya sedari kecil selalu mengawasinya dan juga bermain dengannya. Bayangan ketika ia bercanda dengan Changmin entah tentang apa. Hanya saja ia tahu kalau Changmin tidak buta dari kecil.

Yang keempat, ia jatuh cinta pada namja biasa bernama Kim Yesung. Namja yang juga cinta pertamanya. Namja yang selalu melindungi Puteri sepertinya. Namja yang selalu ingin dirinya baik-baik saja. Namja yang tak akan pernah ia lepaskan. Ryeowook mencintainya,

Mencintai Yesung.

Dan akhirnya bayangan itu usai. Ryeowook berhenti mengigiti bibir bawahnya yang sudah hampir berdarah, kepalanya tak lagi sakit. Tangan dingin Yesung masih dibahunya, berusaha menopang tubuhnya yang oleng.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Yesung khawatir, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Ingatanku.. kembali."

**xxXxx**

"Yah.. hanya ingatan bahagia yang kau punya saat ini."

Semua namja dan termasuk Ryeowook menatap Donghae serius. Donghae memiliki kekuatan _Healing_, kekuatan yang bisa menyembuhkan. Jadi Donghae mengerti sedikit tentang ilmu kesehatan layaknya dokter disana.

"Hanya yang bahagia?" Tanya Ryeowook ragu.

Donghae mengangguk. "Dari yang kau ceritakan padaku, itu semua hanya kenangan bahagiamu. Kenangan burukmu akan segera kembali jadi jangan kaget jika yang kau terima itu kurang menyenangkan. Apalagi yang berurusan dengan kematian."

"Tunggu, hyung," Sela Kyuhyun. "Apa jika ingatan buruknya kembali, terutama tentang kesakitan fisik. Ia akan merasakannya seperti dulu?"

"Aniya, dia tidak akan merasakan apa-apa. Hanya saja pasti ada efek sampingnya. Bayangan saja jika kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu atau orang yang kau sayangi, seperti itulah rasanya," Donghae menatap Ryeowook lagi. "Jangan sampai ingatan burukmu nanti mengubah perilakumu. Jangan biarkan ego merajaimu."

Ryeowook mengangguk patuh mendengarkan wanti-wanti Donghae. Yesung berdiri paling jauh dari namja-namja yang duduk diruang perapian tempat mereka berkumpul itu. Sengaja menjauh, takut Ryeowook mendapatkan kenangan tentangnya yang tidak baik.

"Sudah jam berapa ini? Bisa-bisa ia dicari oleh seantero Lunar jika menghilang lagi seperti dulu."

Hangeng mengangguk. "Matjeo, tapi lebih baik jika ia tetap disini sampai seluruh pengawal tiba. Setelah itu biarkan ingatan mereka kembali disini."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku tidak tahu Hangeng hyung bisa selicik itu juga."

"Sesekali tak apa, yang penting aku tidak selicik kau." Timpal Hangeng.

"Lalu bagaimana hyung? Semuanya ada ditanganmu."

Suara berat Siwon menginterupsi Yesung yang sedang melamun kearah jendela, memandangi salju yang kembali berjatuhan indah dari langit hitam. Otaknya masih berpikir keras antara memulangkan Ryeowook dan tidak bertemu lagi untuk beberapa waktu atau membiarkan Ryeowook disini dan membantu Ryeowook kembali mencintainya.

"Kenapa ada ditangan dia? Disini aku yang dikorbankan, begitu?" Ujar Ryeowook keberatan.

"Ya sudah. Puteri mau pulang atau mau tinggal disini?"

Pertanyaan _to-the-point _dari Yesung membuat Ryeowook tiba-tiba membeku, seolah Kibum ada disana dan menggunakan kekuatannya padanya. Bibirnya tidak mampu membuka untuk mengeluarkan suara dari sana.

"A-aku.. mau.." Ryeowook tampak ragu. "Aku mau pulang saja."

Bohong, Ryeowook sebenarnya mau tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu. Ia juga ingin pengawal-pengawalnya bertemu dengan kelima namjachingu mereka masing-masing untuk mengembalikan ingatan mereka. Dan juga.. ia ingin mengenal Yesung dan Changmin lebih jauh lagi.

"Diluar sedang turun salju." Bujuk Yesung.

Kelima namja itu hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati, lalu memilih untuk ikut membujuk Ryeowook agar yeojya mungil itu tetap di Istana Artemis.

Donghae mengangguk. "Nanti Puteri sakit."

Siwon setuju. "Kalau Puteri sakit yang mengurus Lunar siapa?"

"Kalau Puteri sakit kita khawatir." Timpal Kangin.

"Para pengawal juga pasti khawatir." Tambah Kyuhyun.

"Penduduk Lunar pasti akan lebih khawatir lagi." Hangeng berakting serius.

Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya dan melipat tangannya didada, memandang lurus kearah Ryeowook yang sedang berpikir ulang. Yesung tersenyum kecil, ya.. tidak salah tulis kok. Ia benar-benar tersenyum ketika melihat yeojya yang ia cintai itu sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ryeowook itu yeojya yang paling mudah dipengaruhi, sangat mudah. Beberapa kali Yesung membujuk, pasti ia akan merubah pemikirannya. Labil.

"Ta-tapi pasti yang lainnya khawatir jika aku tidak pulang." Gumam Ryeowook sambil memainkan jemari kurusnya, bimbang.

"Jangan khawatir, Puteri. Malam ini aku akan menembus badai untuk memberitahu Hyukie kalau Puteri aman bersama kami." Ujar Donghae menenangkan dengan bangganya pada yeojya bergaun putih itu.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Andwae, nanti kalau kau sakit juga bagaimana. Aku khawatir.."

Semuanya sontak terdiam, termasuk Donghae yang benar-benar terpaku mendengar kalimat dari Ryeowook. Sebenarnya sejak dulu Ryeowook memang yeojya yang paling penyayang dan sangat perhatian, sehingga tak jarang kelima pengawalnya bahkan namja-namja itu diberi perhatian lebih olehnya. Semuanya hanya reflek diucapkan oleh Ryeowook, dia bahkan tidak sadar jika terlalu perhatian pada orang-orang.

Tapi keadaannya sekarang kan berbeda, Yesung menjadi lebih _overprotective _dan menghabiskan siapapun yang berani menyentuh Ryeowook.

Donghae melirik Yesung takut-takut dan memastikan kalau namja itu tidak menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyakitinya. Meskipun dia bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri, namun ia tetap manusia yang bisa mati kapanpun jika ia sudah sekarat dan tidak punya kekuatan lagi.

Namja ikan itu mendesah lega ketika Yesung hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Aku ini mempunyai kekuatan _healing, _jadi jangan khawatir."

Ryeowook akhirnya mengangguk paham dan memilih untuk tetap diam, tidak mencoba menghentikan Donghae yang mulai beranjak pergi dari posisinya. Namja kekanakan itu pamit pergi dan melambai heboh pada teman-temannya_. _Terlalu bahagia ingin bertemu yeojya manis bernama Lee Hyukjae.

"Maklum, anak kecil." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah benda kotak mengkilap dari saku celananya. Membuat Ryeowook penasaran dengan benda itu. Mata Ryeowook membulat ketika ia yakin apa yang Kyuhyun pegang itu benda dari Bumi.

"I-itu PSP?"

Kyuhyun mendongak, lalu mengangguk dengan wajah polos. "Di Bumi makin berkembang teknologi, jadi kubeli saja benda ini. Lumayan menarik ternyata."

Ryeowook berdecih, kalau dengan Kyuhyun yang lebih muda darinya sepertinya Ryeowook agak acuh. "Dasar _gamers_ sejati."

Kyuhyun melirik Ryeowook geram, lalu menoleh pada Yesung. "Hyung, ajak dia jalan-jalan. Lalu Hangeng hyung lebih baik suruh koki memasak, aku lapar. Kangin hyung, mari kita minum soju!"

Tiba-tiba Yesung sudah berada disamping Ryeowook, membuat yeojya mungil itu sedikit terkejut karena Yesung memakai kekuatannya untuk berpindah tempat. Yesung memang suka menghentikan waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal semaunya. Dengan alasan hanya ia yang tahu apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ingin melihat-lihat istana tidak?" Tawar Yesung.

Awalnya Ryeowook ragu untuk pergi dengan Yesung, namun ia berpikir ulang guna mengingat kalau Yesung dan dia itu dulunya sepasang kekasih. Bulu romanya berdiri mengingat betapa kerasnya perjuangan Yesung padanya. Yeojya mana yang tidak iri melihat betapa besarnya perjuangan Yesung hanya untuk Ryeowook.

Yeojya mungil itu mengangguk tipis.

**xxXxx**

"Jadi Changmin-sshi juga pangeran? Jadi aku harus memanggilnya Pangeran Changmin?"

Yesung mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, terserah kau saja. Sekarang pemimpin Artemis itu aku semenjak Changmin buta. Sekalipun ia pangeran, jika ia buta maka ia tidak bisa menjadi pemimpin Artemis. Sehingga aku yang menggantikannya."

Ryeowook mendesah menyesal. "Aku kasihan. Diingatanku, Changmin-sshi tidak buta. Kenapa Changmin-sshi bisa buta sih?"

"Waktu itu Changmin pernah menjadi pemimpin perang, ia terluka sehingga ia kehilangan pengelihatannya." Dusta Yesung.

"Lalu kenapa Donghae tidak menyembuhkan Changmin?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi, penasaran.

"Karena Changmin sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi, jadilah ia buta sampai sekarang."

"Keuraeseo.. Lalu sekarang kau Pangeran Artemis?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi.

Kali ini Yesung mengangguk. "Ne, sekarang aku Pangeran Yesung. Sama sepertimu, Puteri Ryeowook. Sekarang aku hanya butuh melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan."

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya imut, tanda tak mengerti. "Apa itu?"

"Aku berencana merobohkan penghalang antara Artemis dan Lunar, sehingga kedua wilayah ini bisa bersatu kembali. Dengan catatan tambahan kalau kedua wilayah ini bisa menyatu, berarti keadaannya juga berubah. Entah itu musim kembali empat atau matahari menjadi menyinari sesuai kadarnya."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Jika musim kembali seperti dulu, seperti di Bumi. Berarti matahari juga menyinari Artemis selayaknya menyinari Lunar. Artemis dan Lunar akan menyatu, sehingga tidak ada lagi kejahatan dan kedengkian. Hanya menjadi Eye Kingdom, bukan Lunar dan Artemis." Jelas Yesung lagi.

Ryeowook akhirnya mengangguk paham dan menggumam 'oh' panjang. "Bisakah menyatukan Lunar dan Artemis semudah itu?"

Yesung tersenyum miris, lalu menggeleng. "Rumit jika pemimpin dari kedua wilayah tidak bisa bersatu. Dan aku berani bertaruh, pasti banyak sekali rintangannya."

"Jadi kau berniat menyatukan Artemis dan Lunar?"

"Yep."

Ryeowook menunduk, memperhatikan sepatu datarnya yang juga berwarna putih. Lantai marmer yang diinjaknya menciptakan bayangan dirinya yang berdiri disamping Yesung. Namja itu berjalan lurus dengan dagu rendah, tidak diangkat layaknya orang-orang berderajat tinggi pada umumnya.

"Kau.. dulunya penduduk Lunar kan? Kau memiliki kekuatan, tapi kenapa kerajaan tidak mengangkatmu menjadi salah satu orang terpilih? Bukannya kerajaan selalu mengambil orang-orang dengan kekuatan dan menjadikannya anggota kerajaan? Seperti kelima pengawalku contohnya."

"Aku baru mengetahui kekuatanku ketika aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Lagipula kekuatanku tidak sempurna seperti yang kalian semua punya. Aku memang _Time Control_, tapi aku tidak bisa mengembalikan waktu ataupun ke masa depan. Aku hanya bisa menghentikan waktu paling lama selama 30 detik. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku lagi jika aku sudah melakukannya, paling tidak satu menit lamanya jarak penggunaan kekuatanku," Jelas Yesung panjang lebar. "Ketika aku tahu kalau kekuatanku itu _Time Control_, disitu pula aku tidak sengaja membunuh Raja dan Ratu Lunar."

Ryeowook kali ini tidak menjawab kalimat terakhir Yesung. Matanya sudah terlanjur memanas, jika ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab malah adanya isakan yang keluar. Yesung yang mengerti langsung menarik Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya.

"Gwaenchana, menangislah. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tahu meminta maaf tidak mengembalikan keberadaan appa dan ummamu, namun hanya dengan meminta maaf padamu aku bisa mengurangi rasa bersalahku."

Pertahanan Ryeowook runtuh, ia tak tahan lagi. Perlahan namun pasti, tangan Ryeowook melingkar kebelakang punggung Yesung. Wajahnya terbenam didada Yesung, tepat didepan jantung Yesung sehingga ia bisa mendengar betapa menenangkannya suara bertempo konstan itu.

Yesung sendiri sejak kematian appa dan umma Ryeowook, ia lebih suka sendirian. Apalagi semenjak Ryeowook mati dahulu, namja itu tidak pernah tersenyum sesering dulu. Yesung tampak seperti mayat hidup hanya untuk menunggu kepulangan Ryeowook ke Lunar. Bahkan ia sampai tega menghabisi Changmin tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Saranghae.."

Bisikan lirih Yesung membuat Ryeowook semakin terisak, terlarut dalam tangisannya. Saat ini ia masih belum berani mengucapkan 'saranghae' ataupun 'nado' pada namja bermata merah menyala itu. Memeluknya saja sepertinya masih ragu.

"Saranghae, Wookie-ah.."

Dan bisikan lirih itu kembali terulang diotak yeojya mungil itu.

**xxXxx**

"Me-menyusup?! A-apa yang ia pikirkan sih sebenarnya?! Aish, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Puteri Ryeowook."

Donghae mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya, berusaha mencari kehangatan setelah menembus hujan salju yang cukup lebat sepanjang perjalanan ke perbatasan Lunar dan Artemis ini. Sedangkan Hyukjae masih tidak habis pikir dengan pemimpinnya yang agaknya kurang waras itu.

"Ingatan Puteri sudah kembali, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Yang perlu kau khawatirkan adalah nasib ingatanmu saat ini. Kau harus mencoba mencari jalan agar ingatanmu kembali.."

Hyukjae mendesah. "Ingatanku tidak akan bisa kembali jika kau tidak membantuku. Ingatan Puteri Ryeowook kembali juga karena ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kim Yesung itu kan? Berarti aku juga membutuhkanmu."

Tak terasa wajah Donghae menghangat. Donghae mengerti jika kalimat terakhir itu semata-mata bukan berkaitan dengan perasaan, namun tetap saja kalimat itu terlalu sakti akibatnya. Sehingga membuat Donghae kembali jatuh dalam perasaannya pada Hyukjae.

"Aku akan membantumu, aku janji."

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamar bernuansa merah emas itu dengan balkon yang cukup luas. Angin serta salju menyambutnya ketika ia baru saja melangkahkan kaki kelantai yang mulai dilapisi salju tipis. Yesung sudah mewanti-wantinya agar berhati-hati jika berjalan dibalkon.

Yeojya mungil itu tersenyum kecil mengingat Yesung. Yesung sudah mulai membiasakan diri lagi untuk menjadi Yesung yang dulu, Yesung yang selalu berada disamping Ryeowook dimanapun yeojya itu membutuhkannya. Menjadi Yesung yang menjadi orang bodoh didepan Ryeowook.

Kali ini Ryeowook terkikik sendiri, otaknya tak henti memutar kejadian ketika mereka makan malam. Dimana dirinya tersedak kecil dan Yesung menggila karena melihat Ryeowook agak menitikkan air mata. Yesung memarahi koki istana yang memasak makanannya dengan alasan membuat Ryeowook tak aman.

"Babo.." Ryeowook terkekeh lagi setelah menggumamkan makian pada Yesung meskipun namja berkepala besar itu tak mendengarnya.

Ryeowook semakin berjalan menuju pagar pembatas yang tingginya hanya sebatas pinggangnya. Gaun putihnya membuatnya sangat terlihat kontras dengan langit malam yang bertaburkan salju. Salah satu tangannya menengadah, beberapa butiran salju mampir ditelapak tangan kurusnya.

Layaknya anak kecil, Ryeowook tersenyum riang dan sekarang kedua tangannya yang ia buka keatas. Di Bumi masih Musim Panas saat ini, membuat Ryeowook senang karena ia tidak begitu suka Musim Panas. Namun ia pasti akan merindukan Musim Gugur di Bumi.

"Kau tidak memakai mantelmu?"

Ryeowook menoleh, ia mendapati seorang namja pucat berjalan menghampirinya dengan sebuah mantel atau yang menurut Ryeowook lebih cocok disebut jubah kebesaran Kerajaan Artemis. Kyuhyun menyampirkannya kebelakang, menutupi tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang hanya dibalut gaun putih dengan beberapa bagian terbuka.

Mata kelabu Ryeowook masih menyusuri garis tegas wajah namja itu, membuat Kyuhyun agak risih. Ia sungguh takut dengan Yesung. "Jangan menatapiku seperti itu, Ryeowook-ah. Kau mau besok tidak melihat wajah tampanku lagi karena Yesung hyung sudah membunuhku?"

"Sebegitu sadiskah Yesung?"

"Ani.. dia tidak sadis. Namun jika suatu hal mengganggunya, apalagi yang berhubungan denganmu, Yesung hyung akan menghukumnya sesuai apa yang dilakukan si pengganggu itu." Jelas Kyuhyun, mata hitam legam itu menatap lurus kearah Lunar.

Mau tak mau Ryeowook ikut menatap kearah istana bercat krem yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari sini. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa dengan Kyuhyun, namja itu tidak akan memulai pembicaraan sepertinya. Padahal banyak sekali hal yang ia ingin tanyakan.

"Ceritakan kenapa kalian semua bisa terdampar di Artemis."

Kyuhyun menoleh, lalu kembali menerawang. "Kalau Yesung hyung, kau tahu sendiri kenapa. Hangeng hyung.. dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun, terlalu tertutup. Kangin hyung pernah menghabisi namja yang mencelakai Leeteuk noona, hampir mati. Sehingga ia dibuang dan dipungut Artemis. Lalu Donghae hyung pindah ke Artemis sejak kecil karena kedua orangtuanya dibuang. Siwon hyung ikut aku ke Artemis, bukan karena dibuang tapi hanya ingin saja."

"Wae?"

"Meskipun Artemis diibaratkan dengan hal-hal buruk, namun Artemis tidak pernah memaksa penduduknya untuk tunduk pada Raja dan Ratu. Mereka tunduk karena memang mereka menghormati mereka. Dan Artemis tidak banyak aturan, tidak seperti Lunar." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mengangguk paham. "Ceritakan tentang kekuatan kalian."

Kyuhyun mengerang kecil, tangannya diregangkan, dan mulutnya terbuka lebar mengeluarkan gas. Sesekali ia menepuk-tepukan mulutnya. Namja itu tersenyum –ralat, menyeringai kecil. "Sudah malam, udara semakin dingin disini. Anak kecil tidak boleh tidur malam, arraseo?"

Ryeowook menggeram kesal ketika tangan Kyuhyun menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya. "Ini kau berani menepuk kepalaku begini, katanya kau takut dengan Yesung?"

"Siapa yang takut dengannya? Aku hanya tidak mau wajah tampanku hilang karena Yesung hyung menyayatnya dengan pedang dua mata miliknya." Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan Yesung bermain pedang dengan wajahnya sebagai korbannya.

"Pedang? Kalian semua memiliki pedang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau pikir kami bertarung hanya membutuhkan kekuatan dasar lalu memukuli lawan dengan tangan kosong? Jangan bercanda, Kim Ryeowook. Kami bisa mati saat itu juga."

Yeojya mungil itu membayangankannya sebentar, lalu terkekeh geli. "Benar juga ya. Apalagi kekuatanmu hanya berpindah-pindah tempat, kekuatan kabur namanya!" Kyuhyun mendengus. "Lalu apa maksudnya pedang dua mata?"

"Pasti kau pernah melihat sebuah pedang, kan? Biasanya satu pedang hanya memiliki satu sisi tajam, itu yang normal. Namun milik Yesung hyung itu berbeda. Milik Yesung hyung memiliki dua sisi yang tajam, sangat tajam," Jelas Kyuhyun. "Untuk kekuatan kami, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri jika kami latihan bertarung."

"EH?! Latihan bertarung?!"

**xxXxx**

Ruangan paling ujung disalah satu koridor istana itu tampak sunyi dari luar, namun didalamnya ada lima yeojya cantik yang sedang berdebat. Untung saja ruangan itu kedap suara, kalau tidak bisa kacau istana karena suara melengking dan keras dari ruangan ini.

"Tidak mungkin kita ke Artemis, kan?"

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Kita bisa ditanya-tanya Shins, Heechulie. Kita tidak mungkin juga menyamar semua, pasti akan ketahuan oleh penjaga gerbang Artemis. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kris dan Tao, katanya mereka pacaran."

Hyukjae mendesah. "Enaknya yang pacaran satu wilayah begitu."

"Sabar, Hyukie. Donghae kan salah satu penduduk Lunar dulunya, dia masih bisa kembali ke Lunar kok dengan syarat-syarat dan ketentuan tertentu." Sungmin menepuk bahu Hyukjae, mencoba menenangkan walaupun sebenarnya percuma.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

Pertanyaan singkat, padat, dan jelas dari Kibum membuat semuanya berhenti bicara. Sibuk menyelami pikiran masing-masing untuk menemukan jawaban yang pas untuk pertanyaan tadi. Sementara mereka masih berpikir, pintu kamar itu diketuk dari luar.

"J-jangan-jangan Taemin.." Gumam Hyukjae panik.

"Minho seharusnya sudah menahan Taemin dirumahnya!"

Leeteuk yang paling tua diantara yang lain beranjak berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah ragu menuju pintu bercat putih itu. Tangannya memegang knop pintu dingin itu takut-takut, lalu memutarnya perlahan. Dengan sangat perlahan pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan seorang namja berdiri disana.

"K-Kyu!" Pekik Leeteuk kaget.

"Bogoshipeoyo.."

Leeteuk langsung memeluk namja itu sembari membawa namja pucat itu masuk kedalam kamarnya yang dipenuhi yeojya cantik nan kuat. Tentu saja, mereka kan pengawal. Leeteuk yang memang sensitif, menghapus air matanya yang hampir tumpah ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, aku hanya ingin bicara sesuatu dengan kalian," Kyuhyun tersenyum, sungguh tampan! "Dan untuk kau, Lee Sungmin. Jangan berpura-pura ingatanmu belum pulih."

"Eh?! Ingatanmu sudah kembali?!"

Sungmin yang diberondong pertanyaan yang sama oleh keempat temannya langsung mundur perlahan. Ya, yeojya kelinci itu sudah memiliki ingatan semasa di Lunarnya. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dari balik poni rambut pirangnya, wajahnya panas. Apalagi kebanyakan ingatannya berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia tak banyak bicara. Hanya lirikan penuh makna yang ia lemparkan pada Sungmin yang masih mengkeret dibelakang teman-temannya yang lain. Dengan sigap semua duduk membentuk setengah lingkaran, sehingga Kyuhyun bisa duduk manis sambil menjelaskan.

"Jadi.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

**xxXxx**

_Trang trang!_

Suara berisik terdengar sayup-sayup ditelinga Ryeowook yang dihiasi anting berlian kecil, membuat sang pemilik membuka matanya paksa. Jika ini Bumi, mungkin ia akan melemparkan barang terdekatnya kearah asal suara berisik sehingga ia bisa tidur lagi. Namun disini ia harus jaga sikap.

_Trang trang! Zzttt!_

"Mwoya.."

Dengan masih sempoyongan, Ryeowook menurunkan kakinya dan berusaha memasukan kedua kakinya dalam sepatu putihnya. Diraihnya mantel hitam yang disampirkan dileher _sofa single _yang berada didekat jendela. Matanya menelisik keluar sana.

Tak ada salju lagi, namun tanah masih diselimuti salju tipis. Mungkin tidak sampai tiga sentimeter tebalnya. Dengan jelas mata kelabunya melihat Donghae dan Kangin sedang bertarung dengan pedang dimasing-masing tangan kanan mereka.

Dengan cepat Ryeowook berlari keluar kamar. Karena sudah hafal jalan dari pintu masuk ke kamarnya, ia sudah bisa keluar dari sana dengan cepat. Kakinya terus berlari keluar sampai ia bisa melihat Yesung sedang melakukan kuda-kuda pada Kangin yang sudah jelas badannya jauh lebih besar dari Yesung.

Tadinya Ryeowook mau mendekat, namun ia bisa melihat begitu cepat pergerakan Yesung dan Kangin yang mulai menyerang. Matanya melebar seiring dengan memanasnya pertarungan Yesung ditanah bersalju itu. Jubah mereka berbunyi khas ketika berlarian dan berkibar.

Yesung berpindah tempat dan berniat menghunuskan pedangnya pada dada Kangin, namun Kangin menghindar dengan cepat dan mengembalikan serangan. Begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya Yesung mengunci leher Kangin dengan tangan dan pedang mengkilapnya.

Deru jantung Ryeowook mengencang, otot kakinya tegang, sedangkan bulu romanya berdiri sempurna. Mata kelabu itu menatap lurus kearah dimana seharusnya Yesung dan Kangin sedang latihan bertarung, namun ia tidak bisa melihatnya. Matanya hanya bisa melihat banyak bayangan menghantuinya silih berganti.

Bayangan pertama dimana ia melihat appanya terluka saat bertarung dengan Kerajaan Aria. Dimana ia memeluk sang appa karena khawatir. Yang kedua, ia melihat appanya mengusir Yesung keluar dari istana dengan tegas. Kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Yang ketiga dimana ia melihat jasad kedua orangtuanya terbaring tak berdaya didepan singgasana mereka, dengan Yesung yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana dengan tangan dan jubah yang bersimbah darah mereka. Yang keempat, dengan jelas ia bisa melihat bayangan masa lalu disaat Yesung dan Changmin bertarung. Bertarung karenanya.

Yang kelima.. ia berada disebuah perangkap listrik dengan tegangan tinggi. Layaknya kaku, ia hanya bisa menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri yang terluka bakar disana-sini. Begitupula Yesung yang berusaha mencari jalan keluar untuk menyelamatkan dirinya disitu.

"K-kematian… k-ku?" Gumam Ryeowook sambil menutup mulutnya, matanya berair dan tidak berkedip sama sekali.

Disaat dimana ia meminta agar Yesung berhenti menyakiti diri demi menyelamatkan dirinya yang sedang disiksa didalam kurungan listrik itu. Ia ingat bagaimana sengatan-sengatan itu membuat beberapa tubuhnya mati rasa dan terbakar. Ia ingat apa yang ia katakan pada Yesung saat itu.

Dan Ryeowook ingat ia bisa melihat siluet Changmin yang juga terdiam sambil terisak pelan.

Ryeowook menjerit dalam hati, memandang gaun putihnya yang tertinggal sedangkan dirinya sudah lenyap. Tanda jika ia sudah mati. Ia akan lenyap begitu saja dan hanya meninggalkan pakaian terakhir yang dipakai, seperti appa dan ummanya meninggal dulu.

Mata kelabu itu berlinang air mata. Namun ketika ia mengusap air matanya, ia kembali ke dunia nyata. Pemandangannya seharusnya indah, seharusnya Yesung menatapnya dengan senyuman sehingga ia bisa lebih tenang. Namun Yesung memandanginya dengan wajah super cemas. Sedangkan yang lainnya berdiri agak jauh, menjaga jarak.

"Apa ingatanmu kembali?"

Ryeowook hanya mampu mengangguk lemah.

**xxXxx**

Sungmin menyeka peluhnya sambil duduk disebuah pondok kecil yang sengaja dibuat untuk tempat berkumpul pemuda Lunar. Sudah hampir satu jam ia memutar Lunar hanya untuk mencari informasi tentang pendapat penduduk Lunar bagaimana jika Lunar dan Artemis bersatu.

Ya, yang Kyuhyun bicarakan tadi adalah hal ini. Kelima pengawal itu juga setuju jika Lunar dan Artemis bersatu, meskipun banyak resikonya yang akan terjadi. Namun selama pemerintahan dipegang Yesung dan Ryeowook, Eye Kingdom akan berjaya kembali.

Beberapa penduduk memang menolak, namun kebanyakan mereka setuju karena mereka sudah lelah untuk harus hidup dibawah kurungan Lunar. Tidak seperti Artemis yang bisa keluar masuk Bumi semau mereka tanpa harus mati terlebih dahulu.

Apalagi mereka semua mempunyai fisik abadi meskipun bukan mesin abadi. Dengan artian fisik mereka tidak akan berubah, semuanya akan seperti umur 20tahunan. Namun tubuh mereka tidak bisa abadi dan menerimanya, sehingga kebanyakan penduduk Lunar dan Artemis akan meninggal karena sakit setelah 80tahun keabadian fisik mereka.

Kecuali meninggal karena kecelakaan.

"Minnie.."

Sungmin sontak menoleh, Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengejutkannya. "Jangan karena kau memiliki kekuatan teleportasi kau bisa seenaknya keluar masuk Lunar dan mengagetkanku, Kyu."

Namja pucat itu terkekeh. "Ah, sebenarnya aku masih ingin bicara denganmu. Tapi sepertinya kau lelah, jadi mungkin lain kali saja."

Sungmin menggeleng cepat lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun lembut. "Ani ani, aku hanya sedang istirahat. Tidak selelah yang kau pikirkan kok."

Gemas, Kyuhyun mengacak rambut pirang Sungmin yang berada dipuncak kepalanya. Sungmin menunduk malu, sekarang setiap sentuhan Kyuhyun bisa membuat dadanya berdebar kencang. Sindrom yang aneh..

Tangan Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin, mendekap erat tangan kecil itu ditangannya. "Kenapa tanganmu selalu hangat?"

"Kau yang selalu dingin. Kapan Puteri pulang? Aku sudah tidak mau berbohong lagi pada Taemin."

"Nah, aku datang kesini karena ingin bilang kalau Puteri sudah kembali ke istana dengan aman. Taemin juga sudah bertemu dengannya tadi, baru saja. Yesung hyung juga berada disana untuk menjelaskan rencana penggabungan Artemis dan Lunar."

"J-jinjjayo?!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu menerawang. "Sepertinya terjadi perdebatan serius. Aku langsung bertransportasi kesini tapi sebelum benar-benar sampai kudengar suara Taemin yang agak meninggi ketika bicara dengan Yesung hyung."

Desahan lelah keluar dari bibir berbentuk huruf M itu. Taemin pasti akan menolak, Sungmin yakin itu. Namun dengan berbagai bujukan dan bukti, Taemin bisa saja dikalahkan argumennya. Minho sendiri memilih untuk berdamai.

"Kita doakan saja semoga Lunar dan Artemis bisa bersatu menjadi Eye Kingdom lagi." Gumam Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dan doakan juga jika kita bisa terus bersama."

**xxXxx**

Yesung mendesah lelah, ia sedang berada dikamar Ryeowook sedangkan sang pemilik masih tertidur pulas diranjang besar itu. Tidak, Yesung sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk berbuat yang iya-iya pada Ryeowook. Ia bahkan tidak sempat berpikir kearah sana. Ia sibuk berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Ryeowook tidak berubah meskipun ia sudah mengetahui masa lalunya.

Setidaknya masalah berkurang satu ketika Taemin akhirnya setuju untuk membantu Yesung dan Ryeowook untuk menyatukan Lunar dan Artemis. Sekarang ia masih memikirkan beban mental Ryeowook, belum lagi Kerajaan Aria yang mulai mengirimkan sinyal kalau mereka akan menyerang.

Tadi pagi ia menemukan sepucuk surat diamplop hitam panjang serta mawar hitam berduri diatas meja kerjanya sebagai pemimpin Artemis. Tanpa membukanyapun Yesung sudah tahu kalau surat itu berasal dari Kerajaan Aria. Dengan isi surat kalau mereka memberi selamat atas kepulangan Puteri Lunar. Dan juga mereka bilang kalau Lunar akan segera menjadi milik mereka sebentar lagi.

Yesung berdecak kesal mengingatnya.

Besok seluruh penduduk akan dikumpulkan dan diberi tahu kalau Ryeowook akan segera menikah dengan Yesung akhir pekan ini. Dari observasi para pengawal Ryeowook, penduduk Lunar lebih banyak yang setuju dibanding tidak setuju. Sedangkan baju yang akan dipakai mereka juga akan mulai dibuat besok. Keduanya akan diukur besok.

Dan sekarang, Yesung tersenyum malu sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Untuk sejenak tak apalah ia melupakan masalah yang menunggu. Betapa bahagianya Yesung karena hanya tinggal menunggu hari untuk pernikahannya yang dulu sempat tertunda. Tidak bisa membayangankan lagi bagaimana ia akan menikah setelah itu menyatukan Lunar dan Artemis.

"Ngh.. Yesung oppa?"

_Oppa?_

Yesung melirik Ryeowook yang berusaha duduk. "Kau sudah bangun? Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. "Kenapa oppa disini? Kemana yang lain?"

"Siwon, Donghae, Hyukjae, dan Kibum berada di Artemis saat ini. Sedangkan Hangeng hyung, Kangin, Leeteuk, dan Heechul sedang mengurus tempat pengumuman besok. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang bertemu dengan pembuat gaun." Jelas Yesung, wajahnya masih panas karena dipanggil oppa.

"Oh, keuraeseo. Lalu oppa daritadi disini? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Tanya yeojya itu lagi sambil menutup mulutnya yang menguap.

Yesung tersenyum lembut. "Kau terlihat pulas sekali, kurasa kau lelah. Jadi aku tidak membangunkanmu."

Ryeowook kali ini mengangguk mengerti dan sepertinya masih menunggu nyawanya kembali. Sedangkan Yesung beralih untuk duduk didekat jendela sambil menyesap teh yang sudah tak hangat lagi, sudah terlalu lama didiamkan oleh Yesung. Yesung mengernyit tak suka, teh mint itu sudah tak enak lagi jika sudah dingin.

Yeojya mungil itu memakai sepatunya dan berjalan mendekat pada Yesung. "Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Apa aku bisa melarang? Jelas ini kamarmu, Puteri."

Ryeowook nyengir lucu lalu duduk dihadapan Yesung. Entah Yesung yang berlebihan atau perasaannya saja, Ryeowook selalu tampak cantik dimanapun kapanpun. Bahkan sekarang ia memakai bandana putih sehingga poninya ikut kebelakangpun ia tampak manis dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya yeojya mungil itu sambil melirik keluar jendela, langit sudah berubah menjadi berwarna oranye. Sedangkan ia tidur disaat langit masih biru cerah.

"Tentu, apa itu?" Jawab Yesung tanpa ragu.

"Kenapa Changmin membunuhku?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa Changmin membuat perangkap seperti itu? Dia sengaja membunuhku? Aku melihatnya berdiri tak jauh dari kurungan siksaan disaat kematianku dulu, namun kenapa ia tidak bergerak seolah beku? Yang kutahu Changmin memiliki kekuatan listrik, sama seperti appaku. Dan tidak mungkin appa yang membuat perangkap itu, bukan? Apalagi ditanah Artemis." Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Yesung awalnya ragu ingin membuka semuanya pada Ryeowook. Lagi-lagi otak dan hatinya berargumen, otaknya menolak keras untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah tersimpan rapi disana, namun hatinya memilih untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Ryeowook berhak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu.

"Perangkap itu sebenarnya untukku."

"Untukmu?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Kau tahu jika perangkap itu untukku, tapi kau mengorbankan dirimu untukku. Changmin sangat mencintaimu, Ryeowook-ah. Dia lebih dulu mencintaimu dibanding aku. Ia tak terima jika kau memilih aku dibanding dia. Karena dulu ia baru saja 'membeku' dan masih sangat belia, ia membuat perangkap itu untuk membunuhku. Seolah aku mati karena kecelakaan. Namun yang terperangkap disana itu kau. Changmin sendiri membuatnya dan sengaja diciptakan untuk tidak dihentikan, sehingga ia tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Maka itu dia hanya bisa memandangi dari jauh."

"Dan kenapa oppa menyiksa Changmin?"

Kali ini Yesung terdiam. Membuat Ryeowook mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena berani bertanya hal se-sensitif itu. Tapi akhirnya Yesung tersenyum kecil, tangannya menggapai pipi Ryeowook dan mengelus kulit mulus itu lembut.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Ryeowook mendesah lega, dia pikir iblis yang bersarang didalam tubuh Yesung akan mengamuk. Namun sepertinya iblis itu hanya bisa diatur oleh Ryeowook, hanya Ryeowook yang bisa membuat iblis itu tetap tertidur.

"Boleh aku bertemu Changmin?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Untuk apa? Kau bisa bertanya padaku, tidak usah mendatangi Changmin."

Ryeowook menautkan kedua tangannya, memohon. "Jebal.."

Yesung menggeleng tegas. "Andwae."

"Jebal.."

**xxXxx**

"Aku harus menemui Kris dan Tao. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh atau aku tak segan membunuhnya, Puteri. Donghae dan Siwon akan mengawasimu diluar, teriaklah jika dia macam-macam."

Ryeowook mengangguk paham, bahkan hafal diluar kepala. Sejak sampai di Istana Artemis ia sudah bicara hal yang sama, membuat Ryeowook bosan. Sedangkan Donghae dan Siwon hanya bisa diam, maklum. Yesung sangat _over-protective _pada Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.."

Yesung baru saja berbalik dan memakai tudung mantelnya, tetapi secara insting tiba-tiba Ryeowook menahan tangannya. Memaksa namja tampan itu untuk berhenti tiba-tiba. Yesung menoleh, sedangkan Ryeowook mengecup pipi gembulnya.

"Hati-hati, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan," Ujar Ryeowook sambil membetulkan tudung Yesung. Yesung masih membeku dan menatap Ryeowook kaku. "Mwohaneungeoya? Cepat, keburu hujan."

Yesung mengangguk buru-buru dan berjalan cepat nan kaku, meninggalkan tempat itu. Siwon dan Donghae hanya bisa bertatapan singkat lalu tertawa kecil, takut Yesung mendengarnya. Ryeowook juga terkikik, ia tidak tahu kalau Yesung bisa semalu itu.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan menertawakannya. Donghae oppa, ikut aku masuk kedalam. Sedangkan Siwon oppa tak masalah jika ingin kembali mengobrol dengan Kibum."

"Eh? Kenapa hanya aku?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar itu dan menarik tangan Donghae. "Karena aku hanya butuh oppa. Oh ya Siwon oppa, selamat bersenang-senang."

Siwon hanya bisa terkekeh dan melambai pada Donghae yang mendecak kesal. Ditutuplah pintu kamar itu perlahan agar sang pemilik tidak kaget. Changmin yang sedang dalam posisi berbaring langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Ryeowook-ah?"

"Ne.. aku datang. Aku tak sendiri, aku bersama Donghae oppa." Ujar Ryeowook riang.

Changmin mengernyit. "Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suara Donghae hyung."

Donghae berjalan kaku. "Yah.. aku memang sudah lama tidak kesini. Ryeowook-ah yang mengajakku kesini, padahal aku masih mau bersama Hyukie."

"Yei~ itu bisa lain kali."

Donghae memutar bola matanya, Ryeowook tersenyum seolah tanpa dosa padanya. Dan alhasil, selama limabelas menit Donghae hanya menjadi obat nyamuk disana. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan basa-basi yang dilakukan Ryeowook.

"Katanya kau butuh aku? Sekarang aku diacuhkan.." Gumam Donghae bosan.

"Ya, aku butuh oppa. Aku sedang bergerak ke inti sekarang. Nah, aku ingin Donghae oppa menyembuhkan mata Changmin. Aku tahu Donghae oppa bisa menyembuhkannya, kan?" Tanya Ryeowook penuh harap.

"M-mwo?! Menyembuhkannya? A-aku tidak bisa!" Tolak Donghae tegas.

"Ayolah oppa! Sebelum Yesung oppa pulang!" Pinta Ryeowook keras. "Dan kau, Changmin. Tetap berpura-pura buta sampai Kerajaan Aria menyerang. Aku butuh kekuatanmu, selain itu aku juga ingin sahabat terbaikku kembali bisa melihat. Ne?"

"Kalau Yesung hyung tahu bagaimana? Aku bisa dibunuh olehnya, Kim Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook menggenggam kedua tangan Donghae erat. "Jebal, Donghae oppa. Hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan saat ini. Jebal~"

Donghae menatap Ryeowook dan Changmin bergantian. Ia juga tidak tega jika terus-terusan melihat Changmin menderita. Ia akui juga Changmin memiliki kekuatan yang lumayan kuat untuk melawan Kerajaan Aria nanti. Tapi ia sayang nyawa!

"Keurae, aku akan menyembuhkannya. Tapi kalian berdua harus berjanji untuk merahasiakannya sampai Kerajaan Aria menyerang."

"Yaksok!" Koor keduanya.

"Dan.. jangan biarkan Yesung hyung tahu akan hal ini."

**xxXxx**

**Eye Kingdom**

**-To Be Continue-**

Ini post paling telat yang pernah gue lakuin diseumur gue menjadi author. Mianhamnida readerdeul yang sering ngecek apakah ini ff masih lanjut apa ngga. Yang jelas ini masih lanjut sampai END. Mungkin lama, tapi akan terus berlanjut. Maaf juga kalo udah males, tapi semales apapun readerdeul menunggu, gue bakal terus ngepost meskipun ngaret.

Terimakasih untuk:

**Kim Sooyeon, zakurafreeze, dwiihae, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, EternalClouds2421, ryeofha2125, AFDevi, gengpetals, Choi Haemin, Nam Mina, kyurielf, kyuminnnnnn, Gureum gwa haneul, yemillie, AngeLeeteuk, tomatomato, jongwookie, selvi yaswan, Lee Vara, wonnie, Shim sia, LQ, meymelii, 8687, YunieNie, dan silentreader siapapun anda.**

Maaf ngga bisa balesin satu-satu. Maaf juga kalau ada kesalahan nama, maklum author agak stress hahaha. Terutama untuk LQ! Mianhae, ne? Untuk pertanyaannya kebanyakan sama, jadi akan dibuat seperti ini:

**Q: Changmin-Wookie atau Yesung-Ryeowook? **Hahaha ini agak lucu, karena ChangWook banyak penggemarnya juga. Tapi _END must go on_ (?) Dan endingnya sudah saya perkirakan, jadi tidak ada _crack-pair_. _You know what I mean, right?_

**Q: Changmin bikin ulah ngadu domba Yesung-Ryeowook lagi? **Nggak, bisa dipastikan nggak. Alias ngga tau. Tergantung saya besok bikin chapternya ya. Tunggulah beberapa minggu kedepan #plak

**Q: Bakal fokus ke Yesung-Ryeowook atau tiap couple ada scene focusnya? **Fokus bakal terus ke Yesung-Ryeowook, mereka anggap saja slight disini haha. *jahat* tapi mungkin adalah sedikit-sedikit.

**Q: Kenapa musuhan? **Aniya, mereka ngga musuhan. Hanya Artemis dan Lunar terlihat musuhan, jadi mereka _backstreet _gitu pacarannya.

**Q: Changmin bakalan mati? **Kepooo~ #taboked Lihat Chapter terakhir nanti. Mungkin dua chapter lagi atau chapter depan bakal end. Tergantung keadaan ya.

**Q: Seme jahat nggak sih? **Nggak, mereka anak baik dan cocok buat jadi menantu yang baik pula. Pokoknya mereka ngga jahat kok~

**Q: Yesung ngga bisa lebih lembut ke Changmin? **Hm.. bisa sih. Tapi saya ingin bermain-main dengan Changmin~ haha. Besok bakal lebih baik kok sepertinya, tenang saja~

**Q: Tao penjaga Artemis atau Lunar? **Artemis kok. Kan penjaga Lunar itu Shindong alias Shins.

**Q: Kapan mereka bersatu? **Semua indah pada waktunya~ *nyanyi* #sendalmelayang

**Q: Kenapa yang dari Lunar doang yg lupa ingatan? Kalo Artemis nggak? **Di Lunar emang peraturannya gitu, sedangkan di Artemis nggak. Lagian orang Eye Kingdom kalo mati pasti reinkarnasi dan ingatannya bakal dihapus, tergantung dia punya kekuatan apa untuk kembali ke Eye Kingdom. Kalo gapunya gabakal balik ke Eye Kingdom. Kan Seme2nya ngga mati, mereka cuma berkunjung. Dan Artemis bisa kapan aja ke Bumi, ngga kaya Lunar yg gabisa seenak jidat berkunjung ke Bumi karena dilarang.

Selesai! Terimakasih atas pujiannya, dan doakan supaya gue bisa handle waktu buat nulis ff ini. Saya udah kelas 3 SMA, dan sekarang lagi sibuk buat SNMPTN apalagi UNnya. Jadi sibuk juga dengan les, pdm, dan segala macemnya yang bikin otak saya meledak.

Doakan terus ya supaya saya bisa masuk UI dengan jurusan Sastra Korea~ Gamsahamnida! Saranghae! Neomu neomu saranghae! Mind To Review again? :3


	6. Chapter 6

**xxXxx**

**Eye Kingdom**

**Author:: **Kim Jongmi.

**Cast :: **Super Junior Member and Other.

**Rate :: **T.

**Genre:: **Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning :: **Gender-switch, OOC, AU, and Typos. Minjem kekuatannya anak-anak EXO, hihi. Semoga sesuai sama yang diharapkan deh.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is **MINE**.

**xxXxx**

_Donghae menatap Ryeowook dan Changmin bergantian. Ia juga tidak tega jika terus-terusan melihat Changmin menderita. Ia akui juga Changmin memiliki kekuatan yang lumayan kuat untuk melawan Kerajaan Aria nanti. Tapi ia sayang nyawa!_

"_Keurae, aku akan menyembuhkannya. Tapi kalian berdua harus berjanji untuk merahasiakannya sampai Kerajaan Aria menyerang."_

"_Yaksok!" Koor keduanya._

"_Dan.. jangan biarkan Yesung hyung tahu akan hal ini."_

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 6**

**xxXxx**

Changmin memegang wajahnya yang masih tersisa beberapa lebam bekas tonjokan Yesung beberapa hari lalu. Namun ia bisa melihat bayangan seorang yeojya mungil dengan gaun sutra putih selutut yang terlihat begitu manis. Donghae hanya bisa menunduk lemas, kekuatannya terkuras.

"Kau tetap tampan, Changmin-ah. Tak usah khawatir."

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir menggoda milik Changmin, ia menatap cermin lagi. Dari sini ia bebas memandangi yeojya yang sedang tersenyum puas itu. Hatinya mencelos ketika mengingat kalau yeojya mungil itu sudah tidak bisa lagi menjadi miliknya.

"Lebih baik kalian berdua keluar dari sini, takut Yesung tiba-tiba masuk." Saran Changmin, meskipun berat mengatakannya tapi ia harus tetap memikirkan bagaimana nasib Donghae jika ketahuan menyembuhkannya.

"Baiklah, aku mungkin akan mengunjungimu lagi besok atau lusa."

Changmin mengangguk mengerti dan membantu Donghae berdiri. Namja ikan itu berniat untuk langsung tidur dan memeluk Hyukjae selama tidurnya, sembari mengisi energi dan juga bersenang-senang sedikit. Donghae tiba-tiba tersenyum aneh, membuat Ryeowook takut.

"Senyum oppa aneh! Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Aku takut, tahu?"

Donghae mengerling jahil. "Diamlah kau Puteri Mungil. Gara-gara kau aku lemas sekarang. Aku akan langsung ke kamarku, panggilkan Hyukie. Awas kalau tidak aku akan mengadu pada Yesung hyung kalau kau bermesra-mesraan dengan Changmin."

Ryeowook mengangguk takut-takut, meskipun ia tidak melakukan itu tetapi tetap saja ia takut jika diberitahu Yesung. Ia menoleh untuk menatap Changmin untuk yang terakhir kalinya hari ini, namja tinggi itu tersenyum manis. Membuat Ryeowook reflek membalas senyuman itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." Ujar Changmin sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ne.."

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook sibuk membaca buku-buku diruang kerja Yesung, ruang kerja Raja Yunho yang dulu. Yesung belum kembali juga sedari ia terakhir bertemu tadi. Sedangkan Hyukjae dan Kibum, ah.. mereka sibuk dengan namjachingu masing-masing.

Tangannya yang usil membuka-buka laci meja kayu itu akhirnya terhenti, ketika melihat sebuah mawar hitam teronggok didalam sana. Tapi ketika ia ingin meraih mawar itu, tidak sengaja justru jarinya yang terkena duri tajamnya. Membuat ia meringis walaupun tidak berdarah.

"Mawar hitam? Baru lihat."

Pintu besar berwarna merah itu terbuka, Yesung memasuki ruangan itu dengan langkah cepat-cepat. Sedangkan Ryeowook yang bingung juga hanya bisa diam sampai akhirnya Yesung mengambil alih mawar itu beserta amplop hitam yang Yesung ambil dari dalam laci yang sama.

"Apa itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau menungguku?" Tanya Yesung sambil membuang kedua benda itu kedalam tong sampah.

Ryeowook melirik tong sampah itu sebentar, lalu mengangguk. "Besok kan kita harus memberi pengumuman pada penduduk Artemis dan Lunar. Artemis dulu atau Lunar dulu?"

Tangan Yesung mampir dipuncak kepala Ryeowook. "Terserah padamu saja."

"Kalau begitu Artemis lebih dahulu saja berhubung sedang berada disini. Suruh saja yang lain menyusul ke Artemis dan menginap disini untuk semalam. Pasti mereka akan tidur bersama namjachingu masing-masing, kan?"

Yesung melotot. "Bersama namjachingu masing-masing? Kau membiarkannya?"

Wajah Ryeowook malah bingung. "Wae? Bukannya memang seperti itu biasanya jika kami menginap ditempat kalian dahulu?"

"Yah.. iyasih." Yesung menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Oppa tidak mau tidur denganku, maksudnya? Aku kan bisa memakai kamar yang waktu itu kutempati." Ryeowook beranjak berdiri, seolah ingin pergi.

"Eh andwae!"

"Wae?"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah dikamarku. Bersamaku." Ujar Yesung gugup.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Aku tidak suka kamar namja yang berantakan. Jadi lebih baik oppa siapkan dulu sebelum aku masuk kamar. Aku akan memberitahu Kyuhyun untuk menjemput yang lainnya."

Yesung mengangguk dan berlari kecil keluar ruangan kerjanya. Dengan tanpa curiga membiarkan Ryeowook sendirian ditempat itu. Ryeowook menghampiri tong sampah yang hanya diisi oleh amplop dan mawar hitam itu. Ia memungut amplop hitam panjang itu.

_Lightning dari Negeri Musim Semi telah kembali. Apakah kau senang, Kim Yesung? Oh.. kesenanganmu tak akan bertahan lama karena aku akan menghancurkan Negeri Musim Semi itu terlebih dahulu. Kemudian, aku akan menghancurkan Negeri Musim Dingin milikmu._

"Kerajaan Aria, kah? Yesung oppa juga dikirimi ternyata."

**xxXxx**

Yesung berjalan mondar-mandir didepan pintu kamarnya. Untuk masuk kekamarnya sendiri saja sekarang ia ragu-ragu, takut Ryeowook sedang dalam keadaan tak baik untuk dilihat. Apalagi sekarang sudah malam, pasti yeojya itu sudah mengganti bajunya.

"Hyung? Mwohaneun geoya?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Aku baru saja datang, baru saja ingin masuk. Kau sendiri?"

Donghae menunjuk kearah lorong sebelah kiri kamar Yesung. "Mau ke kamar. Oh ya, memangnya hyung sudah berbuat apa pada Ryeowook? Kok dia mau sekamar sama hyung?"

"Memang kau pikir aku berbuat apa, Lee Donghae?"

Donghae nyengir. "Kupikir hyung sudah menciumnya, mungkin. Selama pacaran dulu saja hyung belum dapat apa-apa kan? Mungkin saja malam ini hyung langsung melepas keperawanan hyung selama ini."

Yesung menjitak Donghae gemas, lalu mendorong namja itu kearah yang disebutkan tadi. "Jangan bicara macam-macam. Lagipula aku ini namja, perawan itu sebutan untuk yeojya. Dasar bodoh."

"Tapi aku lebih pintar merayu yeojya dibanding hyung."

Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya dan ngacir secepat kilat, sebelum Yesung menghadiahinya satu lagi jitakan dikepalanya. Bisa-bisa kepala Donghae akan membengkak seperti kepala Yesung jika dijitak terus. Yesung memegang gagang pintu besar itu, dengan perlahan membuka pintunya.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" Tanya Yesung sebelum benar-benar masuk. Ini kan kamarnya sendiri, kenapa harus meminta izin?

"Masuk saja."

Mata merah Yesung mendapati Ryeowook sudah ditempat tidur dengan selimut yang mencapai atas dadanya, sehingga Yesung tidak dapat menerka-nerka lekuk tubuh yeojya mungil itu. Canggung, Yesung melepas jubahnya dan berjalan kaku kearah _sofa single _yang menghadap kearah tempat tidur.

"Oppa tidak tidur?" Tanya Ryeowook sembari mencoba duduk.

"Belum mengantuk. Tidurlah lebih dulu, istirahatlah. Besok akan hari yang melelahkan, jadi lebih baik kau mengisi energi."

Ryeowook tampak berpikir sebentar, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Namun setelah itu ia mengangguk dan memilih untuk menutup matanya. Sedangkan Yesung sebenarnya sudah mengantuk, ia tidak berani tidur satu ranjang dengan Ryeowook. Ia ini namja normal, bisa saja ia berbuat kesalahan malam ini.

Dan akhirnya mata berwarna merah menyala itu meredup.

**xxXxx**

Yeojya mungil itu terbangun ketika ia merasa kedinginan. Mata kelabunya melirik jendela yang tak bergorden, badai salju. Sudah jam tiga dini hari sekarang. Sudut ditempat tidur itu kosong, ia tidak melihat keberadaan namja tampan itu disisinya. Matanya melirik kearah _sofa single _yang kelihatan mencolok, namja tampan itu disana.

Dengan gaun tidur tipis berwarna putih, Ryeowook turun dari tempat tidur besar itu. Tanpa alas kaki, ia mengendap-endap untuk menghampiri Yesung. Namja itu menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya yang ditaruh dilengan kursi, bibirnya terbuka kecil. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil mendengar dengkuran halus namja tampan itu.

Mungkin terbawa suasana, Ryeowook spontan mengecup pipi putih Yesung. Yeojya mungil itu kaget ketika Yesung bergerak, namja itu beralih memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kedinginan. Ryeowook berlari keranjangnya dan mengambil salah satu selimut untuk disampirkan pada Yesung. Posisi Yesung bersandar, sedangkan kaki panjangnya lurus kelantai. Memudahkan Ryeowook untuk menyelimuti namja tampan itu.

"Atau aku harus membangunkannya?" Gumam Ryeowook. "Ah, tapi kasihan. Dia terlihat lelah tapi pasti badannya akan pegal dipagi hari nanti. Huh.. aku harus apa?"

Ia melirik Yesung lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat tidur. Kasihan, iba sekali ia. Sehingga Ryeowook mendekati Yesung lagi dan mencoba membangunkan Yesung, sehingga ia bisa tidur ditempat tidur bersamanya. Mungkin. Atau dia yang akan pindah ke _sofa single _ini.

"Yesung oppa? Irreona.. pindah ke tempat tidur."

Dan untunglah Yesung bukan tukang tidur sepertinya di Bumi, sehingga dengan sangat cepat Yesung sudah terjaga dan mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya lucu. "Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Yesung dengan suara serak.

Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya. "Jam tiga dini hari, mungkin. Pindahlah.. bisa pegal jika tidur disini sampai pagi."

"Gwaenchana, kau terbangun?"

"Eung, dingin. Jadi lebih baik oppa juga pindah ke tempat tidur saja daripada besok sakit. Aku tidak terima penolakan."

Yesung menatap Ryeowook sayu, namun akhirnya mengangguk dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke tempat tidurnya. Toh tidur tiga jam kedepan, ia tidak akan berbuat yang iya-iya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun mengekor dan menarik selimut lagi. Mereka berdua memakai dua selimut agar tak kedinginan.

"Jaljayo.." Gumam Ryeowook sebelum dirinya terlelap lagi.

"Eung.. jaljayo, Wookie-ah."

**xxXxx**

Leeteuk yang berjiwa pemimpin itu memilih untuk membuka matanya lebih dulu dipagi hari yang dingin seperti ini. Ia harus bersiap-siap untuk mendampingi Puteri-nya yang akan turun ke penduduk Artemis untuk memberitahu kalau Artemis akan segera bersatu dengan Lunar, belum lagi Puteri-nya akan segera menikah dengan pemimpin penduduk Artemis.

"Mau kemana?"

Yeojya berlesung pipi itu memutar tubuhnya, sehingga berhadapan dengan namja dengan tubuh sempurna dengan wajah menawan. "Bersiap-siap, membangunkan pengawal lainnya juga. Wae?"

Pelukan Kangin makin erat, mempersempit jarak mereka. Kangin menaruh kepala Leeteuk didepan dada bidangnya, ia menutup matanya lagi. "Nanti saja. Sekarang masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai hari yang sibuk, Teukie."

"Karena ini hari besar, kita tidak boleh bermalas-malasan."

"Biasanya kau tidak menolak perlakuan manisku," Kangin mengelus rambut pirang bergelombang milik Leeteuk penuh rasa sayang. "Ini pertama kalinya sejak kau hilang aku bisa melihat wajah cantikmu disaat aku membuka mata dipagi hari seperti ini, Teukie. Jadi jangan menolak."

Yeojya cantik itu menunduk, mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. "Bagaimana dengan pengawal yang lain? Puteri juga.."

Kangin mengecup puncak kepala yeojya itu. "Mereka sibuk berbagi kehangatan dibalik selimut mereka. Tidak usah khawatirkan mereka."

Kangin merangkak turun, memposisikan wajahnya sehingga sejajar dengan wajah cantik itu. Dengan gemas ia mencubit hidung mancung Leeteuk dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membuat yeojya itu meringis kecil. Tetapi Kangin tidak meminta maaf, ia langsung mencium bibir Leeteuk begitu ada kesempatan.

"Selamat pagi, yeppeun cheonsa.." Bisik Kangin dan mengecup Leeteuk singkat-singkat.

Leeteuk mengangguk canggung, ia terlalu senang Kangin begitu memanjakan dan begitu memujanya selama ini. "Eung.. selamat pagi juga."

"Kalau aku bilang 'saranghae', apa kau juga akan mengatakan 'nado saranghae'?"

Leeteuk mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Keuromyeon."

Namja itu tersenyum puas. "Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae."

**xxXxx**

Kibum berjalan berdampingan dengan Siwon, keduanya berniat membangunkan Yesung dan Ryeowook sebelum menuju ke ruang makan. Hangeng dan Heechul sudah berada disana terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Donghae dan Hyukjae masih bersiap-siap karena baru saja bangun. Pasangan Leeteuk dan Kangin bilang akan menyusul.

"Apa sebaiknya kita tak usah membangunkan Yesung hyung dan Puteri?"

Kibum menoleh. "Wae?"

Namja nyaris sempurna itu mengangkat bahunya. "Habis kupikir biarkan saja mereka tidur lebih lama lagi, lagipula mereka bisa sarapan nanti. Hari ini kan pasti mereka sibuk dan lelah, kenapa mereka tidak dibiarkan istirahat lebih lama?"

Kibum menautkan kedua alisnya. "Ah.. tapi jika tidak gerak cepat bisa-bisa jadwal hari ini akan berantakan. Aku sudah mengaturnya sedemikian rupa, Siwonnie oppa. Jangan merusaknya."

Siwon terkekeh dan menyampirkan tangannya dipinggul Kibum. "Meskipun aku merusak jadwal buatanmu pasti kau bisa membuatnya kembali kan? Kau kan jenius."

"Jangan gunakan kata jenius lagi, oppa. Kalau tidak aku akan membekukanmu." Ancam Kibum, sukses membuat Siwon terdiam.

"Uh.. baiklah."

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook membuka matanya dan menguap lebar. Tangannya sedang memeluk guling –yang padahal itu adalah tubuh Yesung. Setelah mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, yeojya mungil itu baru sadar jika ia begitu rapat pada punggung Yesung. Ryeowook melotot.

_Ta-tanganku!_

Yeojya mungil itu berniat menarik tangannya yang seenak jidat melingkar dibagian rusuk Yesung, namun tangan namja itu menindih tangannya. Sehingga ia tidak bisa melepaskan pelukan dari belakangnya ini. Tangan Ryeowook yang bebas mengangkat lengan Yesung yang berotot itu dengan susah payah.

"Berat.." Keluh Ryeowook pelan.

"Ngh.."

_Uwaaa! Dia bangun!_

Yesung bergerak memutar, sehingga sekarang ia menghadap ke Ryeowook. Meskipun tangannya sekarang sudah bebas, Ryeowook masih tidak bisa bergerak. Karena sekarang ia berada didalam dunia imajinernya. Ya, yeojya mungil itu masih setia menatap wajah damai Yesung.

Ryeowook bisa merasakan sesuatu serasa ingin melompat dari dalam dirinya saking berdetak kencang. Jika saja jantungnya tidak dilindungi tulang rusuk, mungkin ia sudah melesak keluar. Bayangan disaat pertama kali Yesung menciumnya dibibir tiba-tiba terbayang kembali dipikirannya. Memberikan instruksi pada Ryeowook apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini.

Yeojya mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yesung.

_Tok tok_.

"Yesung hyung? Puteri?"

Ryeowook sontak berguling membelakangi Yesung, namun karena terlalu banyak berguling sampai akhirnya tubuh mungil itu terjatuh ke lantai dingin. Yesung yang mendengar suara 'gabruk' itupun langsung membuka matanya dan melihat disudut tempat tidurnya tak ada tubuh mungil itu lagi. namun tubuh mungil itu berada dibawah sambil mengaduh.

Yesung melompat turun dan mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook keatas tempat tidur. "Wookie-ah! Gwaenchana?! Appeun?"

Yeojya mungil itu mengangguk sembari mengelus bokongnya. "Appeuda."

Yesung tertawa sambil berjongkok didepan Ryeowook. "Makanya jangan berguling-guling ditempat tidur. Meskipun kau kecil, tetap saja kau bisa jatuh dari sini. Sudah duduk dulu, aku mau membuka pintu."

Yesung masih tersenyum mengingat kejahilannya, Ryeowook terpancing. Yesung sebenarnya sudah bangun disaat Ryeowook mencoba menarik tangannya. Ia ingin tahu apakah Ryeowook akan menciumnya, dan ternyata ya. Tapi sudah dikacaukan oleh Siwon.

"Wae?" Tanya Yesung pada Siwon.

"Sarapan sudah siap. Dan aku dengar suara benda jatuh, ada apa?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Kotak berhargaku jatuh tadi. Aku akan turun sebentar lagi."

Namja beralis tebal itu mengangguk dan menarik Kibum menjauhi pintu kamar Yesung. Yesung kembali menutup pintu kamarnya dan menghampiri Ryeowook yang sudah menutup pintu kamar mandi. Namja itu membuka laci meja dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berbahan beludru berwarna hitam.

Dibukanya kotak itu dengan perlahan. Sebuah cincin perak yang terbuat dari emas putih itu dihiasi mata indah dari berlian, disisi berlian itu terlihat butiran kecil mutiara hitam melingkari berlian itu dengan cantiknya. Cincin yang bisa membuat yeojya dimanapun iri dengan orang yang memakainya.

"Ryeowook lebih cantik dari cincin ini."

Yesung menutupnya kotak itu dan menaruhnya kembali kedalam laci meja itu.

**xxXxx**

"Kim Yesung! Kim Ryeowook! Pangeran Clouds! Puteri Ryeowook! Mansae!"

Dan begitulah terus teriakan dari penduduk Lunar, seperti apa yang dilakukan penduduk Artemis beberapa waktu lalu. Tidak disangka semuanya bersuka cita ketika melihat pasangan yang akan menjadi Raja dan Ratu mereka selanjutnya.

"Mulai besok, pembatas akan segera dibongkar. Sehingga lusa acara pernikahan Puteri Ryeowook dan Pangeran Yesung akan dilaksanakan di Lunar dan semua penduduk Lunar ataupun penduduk Artemis bisa hadir," Jelas Taemin. "Istana Lunar akan menjadi Gedung Pemerintahan, sedangkan Istana Artemis akan menjadi Istana Eye Kingdom. Eye Kingdom akan diresmikan besok."

Semua penduduk bertepuk tangan senang akan keputusan ini. Begitupula dengan semua pengawal, mereka bisa bebas menikah dengan pasangan masing-masing. Setelah ini Ryeowook dan Yesung langsung kembali mengepas baju pernikahan mereka. Sedangkan yang lain sibuk mengurus barang yang akan dipindahkan dari Istana Lunar ke Istana Artemis.

Tanpa sadar, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan para petinggi Lunar dan Artemis yang sedang berada ditengah kota seperti ini. Orang itu memakai jubah yang sama seperti yang dipakai para petinggi Artemis. Orang itu menjauhi keramaian dengan perlahan sehingga tidak ada yang mencurigainya.

"Lusa pernikahan mereka akan dilakukan. Namun mulai hari ini mereka akan memindahkan berkas-berkas pemerintahan ke Istana Lunar. Sedangkan Istana Eye Kingdom akan memakai Istana Artemis. Eye Kingdom akan diresmikan besok." Ujar orang itu dengan suara berat khas namja kepada seseorang lagi yang juga memakai jubah yang sama.

"Kalau begitu kita harus bilang Raja Seunghyun. Ayo, kita harus cepat Khunnie."

"Sabar sedikit, Youngie."

**xxXxx**

"Bawa ini."

Heechul mendelik melihat sebuah belati yang tersimpan rapi ditempatnya. "Untuk apa?"

Mata Hangeng berputar, tangannya menarik tangan Heechul dan memaksa yeojya cantik itu untuk menerima belati itu darinya. "Bawa saja. Bawa kapanpun dan kemanapun kau pergi. Belati lebih mudah digunakan saat darurat, sehingga tidak perlu harus memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakannya."

"Tapi untuk apa?"

"Jaga-jaga jika suatu saat nanti kau diburu oleh Kerajaan Aria. Mereka sedang mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang Artemis dan Lunar. Apalagi jika sampai berita Artemis dan Lunar ingin bersatu, mereka pasti akan menyerang kita tak lama lagi." Jelas Hangeng akhirnya.

"J-jinjja?!"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Tanya Hangeng serius. "Semua pengawal sudah diberitahu oleh pasangan masing-masing, dan setiap pasangan mungkin memberi satu belati. Meskipun kau itu pengawal Ryeowook, tetap saja kau juga harus mengingat keselamatan dirimu."

Heechul mengangguk menurut. "Lalu kau?"

Namja tampan itu menarik sedikit pegangan pedangnya. "Aku tetap membawa pedangku, aku mulai membawanya kemana-mana setelah Yesung diberi surat ancaman."

Heechul mendesah, ia sudah tahu kalau hidup disini sebagai pengawal memang penuh rintangan dan tak akan mudah. Belum lagi ia harus siap menerima jika ia harus mati dan kembali lagi bereinkarnasi di Bumi lalu pulang ke Lunar. Dan begitu seterusnya.

"Jika kita mati, kita bisa kembali lagi ke Lunar kan?" Tanya Heechul.

"Ya, jika Taemin tetap hidup selama kita di Bumi. Namun jika Taemin ikut mati begitupula dengan seluruh penduduk di Lunar ikut mati dalam perang, kita tidak mungkin kembali kesini. Begitupula dengan Artemis atau Aria."

"Berarti yang paling penting, kita semua harus tetap hidup."

**xxXxx**

Changmin menatap keluar kamarnya dari balik jendela dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang sering ia buat ketika ia sedang sendirian. Tadi pagi Ryeowook datang ke kamarnya hanya untuk memberitahunya jika lusa adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Yesung, yeojya itu ingin Changmin ikut bahagia.

Ryeowook tak pernah tahu jika Changmin masih menyimpan perasaan padanya. Yeojya mungil itu hanya tahu kalau Changmin akan bahagia jika ia bahagia, karena Changmin mengatakan demikian. Namja jangkung itu berbohong. Ia benci sekali mengetahui ini semua.

"Aku harus menghancurkan Yesung lagi.." Gumam Changmin.

"Ya.. kurasa kau harus."

Changmin memutar tubuhnya. Matanya melotot sempurna ketika melihat kecantikan dari seorang yeojya langsing bermata beriris merah yang sangat sipit itu. Choi Taeyang, atau Puteri Taeyang dari Kerajaan Aria yang memiliki kekuatan teleportasi seperti Kyuhyun. Anak pertama dari Raja Seunghyun dan Ratu Jiyoung. Sedangkan Puteri Seungri adalah adiknya.

"Wae? Terkejut sekali kelihatannya.." Taeyang berjalan mendekat dan mencium bibir menggoda milik Changmin beringas, namja itu mendorongnya. "Rasanya masih sama, manis."

Changmin mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Untuk apa kau kesini?"

Taeyang melengos, beralih menatap kearah Lunar. "Aku dengar Yesung dan Ryeowook mau menikah, jadi aku berkunjung untuk melihat keadaanmu. Kau tidak punya perasaan apa-apa lagi kan pada yeojya itu?"

"Micheoseo? Perasaanku padanya tak akan pernah berubah, arra?"

"Changminnie.. kau ini tampan dan begitu mengagumkan. Sayang sekali jika kau bersama dengan yeojya seperti itu. Kau tidak lihat aku yang menunggumu sejak dulu?" Taeyang mengalungkan tangannya dileher Changmin.

"Menjijikan."

Changmin melepas tangan Taeyang dan mendorong yeojya itu menjauh. Taeyang tak mudah menyerah, ia mengikuti langkah Changmin sampai akhirnya ia tak tahan lagi. Taeyang menahan tangan Changmin dan memaksa namja itu untuk menatapnya.

"Kau ingin menghancurkan Yesung, kan? Bekerja samalah dengan kami."

Changmin menatap Taeyang bingung. "Kerja sama dengan kalian? Maksudmu pemimpin dan pasukan Kerajaan Aria?"

Yeojya cantik itu mengangguk. "Aku kesini untuk menawarkanmu untuk bekerja sama menghancurkan mereka semua. Kita bunuh mereka semua dan kau bisa menyisakan Ryeowook untukmu. Yah meskipun aku tak rela, namun biarlah.. aku mengalah."

Terjadi keheningan setelah Taeyang menjelaskan apa maksud kedatangannya kesini. Diliriknya yeojya bergaun hitam dengan rambut hitam panjang ikal dengan mata merah menusuk itu, matanya seperti Yesung. Mengartikan kalau Taeyang sudah pernah membunuh sebelumnya.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu Raja Seunghyun?"

**xxXxx**

Dengan kekuatan yang digabungkan akhirnya pembatas listrik antara Lunar dan Artemis bisa dirubuhkan. Perlahan angin dingin dari Artemis berhembus kearah Lunar, membuat daratan Musim Semi itu semakin sejuk. Sekarang hanya tinggal perlu menunggu peresmiannya.

"Lunar dan Artemis sudah bersatu sehingga membentuk wilayah baru bernama Eye Kingdom. Eye Kingdom diresmikan!"

Sebuah kembang api tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang Yesung meluncur ke angkasa. Langit terlihat berkelap-kelip dicahayakan oleh kembang api dan bintang-bintang yang berlomba-lomba menunjukan siapa yang terhebat disana. Tak ketinggalan bulan sabit yang ikut meramaikan.

Para penduduk bertepuk tangan riuh, menunjukan suka cita mereka yang tiada tara. Para pengawal hanya bisa berdiri dengan pasangan masing-masing, mata mereka tetap awas pada Sang Puteri. Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook erat.

Setelah selesai acara peresmian, semua kembali ke Istana Artemis untuk beristirahat. Yesung dan yang lainnya akan menginap di Istana Lunar untuk semalam sedangkan Ryeowook dan para pengawal akan menginap di Istana Artemis. Sehingga mereka hanya akan bertemu dialtar besok.

"Tidurlah awal. Aku tidak mau melihatmu dengan mata berkantung seperti Tao besok pagi." Ujar Yesung ketika sudah sampai didepan kamar Yesung yang akan ditiduri Ryeowook malam ini.

"Semoga saja aku bisa tidur dengan keadaan riuh seperti ini."

Yesung terkekeh geli dan menepuk puncak kepala Ryeowook. "Kalau begitu aku dan yang lainnya akan kembali ke Istana Lunar. Mungkin mereka akan tidur dalam satu kamar, sedangkan aku akan menempati satu kamar sendirian."

Ryeowook ikut tertawa. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa berisiknya mereka dalam satu kamar yang sama. Kalau begitu hati-hati, oppa."

Yesung mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Namja tampan bermata merah itu memutar tubuh untuk mulai berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook. Yeojya mungil itu mendengus kesal. Dengan geram ia menahan tangan Yesung, sedangkan sang pemilik tangan yang ditarik itu menoleh kebingungan.

"Wae irae?"

_Cup._

Ryeowook masih setia menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Yesung dengan mata terpejam, sedangkan Yesung melotot lebar dengan tubuh super kakunya. Lagi-lagi Yesung menjadi namja babo didepan Ryeowook. Karena bingung, namja itu membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. Tetapi disudut pandang Ryeowook, yeojya mungil itu mengira kalau Yesung memberi aba-aba untuk melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

Karena itu pula, Ryeowook melumat bibir Yesung sebelum namja itu berhasil bicara. Yesung yang tidak mengerti pun hanya bisa mengikuti gerakan Ryeowook yang membinanya. Alangkah malunya ia menjadi namja yang ciuman saja dibimbing oleh yeojya.

Yeojya mungil itu menyudahi acara ciuman pertamanya dengan Yesung. Dengan wajah yang sama-sama merona, Ryeowook hanya bisa menunduk sedangkan Yesung masih kaku seperti patung. Tak lama akhirnya Yesung sadar jika ia sudah kembali di dunia nyata.

"Mian.."

Ryeowook mendongak. "U-untuk apa?"

Yesung menatap lurus kemata Ryeowook, namun perlahan ia menggeleng. "Molla.. ah! Lebih baik aku segera menyusul yang lain."

"Eung.. matjeo."

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook erat, bibirnya berada dipuncak kepala Ryeowook yang lebih rendah dari tinggi tubuhnya sendiri. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah meronanya didepan dada bidang Yesung.

"Saranghae, Wookie-ah." Ujar Yesung sebelum akhirnya melepas pelukannya.

"Nado saranghae, oppa."

**xxXxx**

Kemeja putih itu diberi dalaman jas berwarna merah, lalu kain berwarna emas disematkan dibawah kerah kemeja sampai menutupi dadanya, jas hitam dengan belakang mencapai lutut dengan ornamen indah, tangan mungilnya sudah memakai sarung tangan putih.

Betapa tampannya Yesung dipagi hari ini.

Namja-namja yang lain juga sibuk memakai setelan jasnya yang serupa semuanya. Hanya tatanan rambut mereka yang sengaja dibuat berbeda. Yesung sendiri tak banyak berubah, ia membentuk rambutnya seperti biasa. Hanya saja lebih rapi sedikit.

"Ya! Dalaman jasku mana?!" Teriak salah satu namja yang masih mondar-mandir untuk mendapatkan dalaman jasnya. Lee Donghae.

"Kain yang disematkan didadaku kok terlihat aneh ya?" Keluh Kangin.

"Aigo, tampan sekali aku." Tumben sekali Choi Siwon bernarsis ria didepan cermin.

Hangeng berdecak kesal. "Donghae, jangan mondar-mandir begitu! Aku pusing melihatmu!"

"Tapi dalaman jasku belum ada hyung! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak panik!"

"Setidaknya dalamanmu tidak ikut hilang." Kyuhyun bersedekap disofa.

Siwon, Kangin, dan Hangeng tertawa geli mendengar ucapan singkat nan datar yang Kyuhyun lontarkan. Sementara Yesung hanya berdiri kaku didepan cermin sambil sesekali tersenyum. Mengingat ciuman manis yang baru ia rasakan selama berpuluh-puluh tahun. Maklum saja, ia memang sudah hidup kurang lebih tiga puluh tahun. Sudah sepuluh tahun ia membeku dan tidak berkembang lagi.

Yesung masih tersenyum membayangkan Ryeowook dengan baju pernikahan khas kerajaan berwarna merah muda dengan gambar bunga sakura dibeberapa tempat. Baju itu sangat cantik, apalagi dengan Ryeowook yang memakainya. Yesung makin tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan karena hari ini hari pernikahanmu jadinya kau stress hingga gila begitu, Yesung hyung. Kau aneh jika tersenyum sesering itu." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan kurang ajarnya.

Donghae mengangkat kain berwarna merah tinggi-tinggi kelangit. "Ini dia dalaman jasnya," Ujar Donghae heboh tidak nyambung. "Eh tapi Yesung hyung memang lebih bagus senyum kok."

Siwon mengangguk. "Apalagi senyum itu ibadah."

"Bubar sebelum Siwon hyung mulai ceramah.."

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!"

**xxXxx**

"Jinjja yeppeuda!"

Ryeowook menatap kearah cermin yang menampilkan bayangan seorang yeojya cantik dengan wajah kebingungan. Ia mengangkat tangan kurusnya untuk menyentuh wajahnya, bayangan dicermin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Membuatnya semakin bingung.

"I-itu sungguh aku?" Gumam Ryeowook tak percaya.

Sungmin terkekeh. "Memangnya siapa lagi selain kau sendiri, Ryeowook-ah?"

Baju berwarna merah muda itu begitu pas dibadan mungilnya. Bagian bawahnya berbentuk rok yang melebar, sedangkan atasnya seperti hanbok versi ketat. Tali merah menjulur kebawah dengan cantiknya. Tangannya model lonceng dengan hiasan diujungnya. Sedangkan rambutnya diikat kebelakang, poninya dibiarkan, sisa rambutnya dibiarkan jatuh membingkai wajah mungilnya, rambutnya yang diikat tadi dikepang dan digelung. Hiasan rambut dengan bunga sakura imitasi itu juga dihiasi tali merah berpita sama yang seperti digaun merah muda itu.

"Tidak sia-sia kan berdandan lima jam?" Ujar Baekhyun, yeojya yang merias Ryeowook yang juga merupakan pengawal di Istana.

Kibum menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Gomapgu, Baekhyunnie."

Heechul duduk disofa tanpa senderan dengan anggunnya, Leeteuk berdiri disisi Heechul masih dengan senyum _angelic_ khas miliknya, sedangkan Sungmin dan Hyukjae berdiri didekat jendela sambil menatap Ryeowook yang berdiri tegang menghadap cermin.

Pintu kamar Yesung dibuka dari luar oleh Taemin yang menjulurkan kepalanya. Yeojya itu memakai gaun yang sama seperti para pengawal pakai. "Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang. Minho bilang kalau para namja juga sudah hampir sampai ditempat."

"Changmin?" Tanya Ryeowook khawatir, wajahnya berubah semakin keruh ketika Taemin menggeleng lemah seolah putus asa.

"Ia tak ada dikamarnya."

**xxXxx**

Pohon sakura kembar itu tertiup angin sedikit, membuat bunga berwarna merah muda itu berjatuhan dengan indahnya. Kedua pohon sakura itu hanya terpisah jarak kurang lebih tiga meter, sehingga dahan-dahan pohon dan ranting menyatu menjadi satu. Seperti sebuah kanopi alami.

Tempat itu sudah disulap menjadi tempat dimana Yesung dan Ryeowook akan mengikat janji. Seorang pendeta sudah berdiri disana dengan sabar dan senang telah diberikan kehormatan untuk memimpin pernikahan calon raja dan ratu, sedangkan Yesung malah kelihatan tegang.

Hanya saja ia tidak bisa menggigiti kukunya karena tangan mungilnya ditutupi sarung tangan putih ketat yang makin membuatnya tak nyaman. Beberapa kali ia melirik arah dimana Ryeowook akan berjalan dengan anggunnya, ah.. Yesung tak sabar.

Tidak lama Leeteuk dan Kangin berjalan dikarpet merah itu, mengumbar senyum bahagia seolah mereka yang menikah. Dibelakangnya Heechul dan Hangeng yang berjalan berhimpitan. Setelah itu ada Hyukjae dan Donghae yang terlihat lebih heboh dan mencolok. Setelah pasangan heboh itu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menyusul. Lalu Kibum dan Siwon yang tampak tenang dengan senyum simpul mereka. Taemin dan Minho terlihat malu-malu untuk bergandengan tangan.

Dan inilah yang ditunggu Yesung.

Yeojya mungil dengan gaun merah muda dan merah marun itu berjalan lambat-lambat. Yesung tidak henti-hentinya menatap kedatangan Ryeowook, rahangnya sudah menyentuh lantai saat ini. Mungkin feromon Ryeowook sedang bekerja keras saat ini.

Para penduduk yang tadinya riuh menjadi terdiam ketika melihat Ryeowook melangkah ke altar. Mereka sibuk memandangi betapa menawannya kedua pengantin dipagi hari ini. Apalagi bunga sakura yang terus-terusan jatuh dari pohon kembar itu menjadi latar sempurna.

Yesung membuka tangannya pada Ryeowook ketika yeojya itu sampai dibawah tangga. Ryeowook menerima uluran tangan Yesung dan menaiki dua anak tangga kecil itu. Yesung membimbing Ryeowook berdiri disampingnya memandang sang pendeta yang bersiap mengucapkan beberapa kalimat pembuka.

"Kim Yesung. Apa kau bersedia menerima Kim Ryeowook sebagai pendamping hidupmu, menyayanginya, menjaganya, dalam sehat, sakit, senang, ataupun sedih?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Aku bersedia."

Pendeta itu beralih menatap Ryeowook. "Kim Ryeowook. Apa kau bersedia menerima Kim Ryeowook sebagai pendamping hidupmu, menyayanginya, berbakti padanya, dalam sehat, sakit, senang, ataupun sedih?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Dengan begini kuresmikan kalian berdua menjadi pasangan suami istri dihadapan Tuhan dengan janji dan ikatan suci."

Yesung dan Ryeowook berhadap-hadapan, keduanya memegang sebuah cincin untuk disematkan dijari pasangan masing-masing. Pendeta itu menyuruh Yesung untuk mencium Ryeowook dihadapan semua orang yang menonton mereka. Membuat namja itu semakin gugup.

Namun dengan meyakinkan diri, akhirnya Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ryeowook. yeojya mungil itu menutup matanya ketika nafas hangat Yesung menggelitik wajahnya. Yesung sendiri berfokus mengecup bibir mungil menggemaskan itu.

Suara tepuk tangan riuh dari seluruh orang yang menonton pernikahan Raja dan Ratu Eye Kingdom itu membuat Yesung melepas kembali bibirnya. Perlahan senyum terkembang diwajah kedua orang itu. Ryeowook mengecup kembali bibir Yesung gemas.

_DUARRR!_

Suara teriakan histeris berasal dari puluhan penduduk Artemis yang paling jauh dari tempat pernikahan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Mata merah Yesung mendelik ketika melihat pemimpin Kerajaan Aria berbondong-bondong menghancurkan apapun yang mereka lihat.

Banyak orang yang meninggal ketika mereka melakukan apa yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan, mereka membunuh semua orang yang mereka lihat. Semua orang berlarian untuk bersembunyi sehingga nyawa mereka selamat. Namun tak ada yang bisa menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi dari Kerajaan Aria.

"Eottokhae?!" Jerit Ryeowook panik.

"Keluar lewat pintu belakang Istana Lunar! Shins pasti sudah mati sekarang, Artemis pun pasti sudah habis dibakar oleh Raja Seunghyun. Biarkan aku dan Minho yang berjaga disini untuk menghalangi mereka," Instruksi Taemin. "Yang penting kalian selamat."

"Andwae! Jika kau tidak selamat kita tak akan bisa kembali lagi ke Eye Kingdom!" Tolak Heechul tegas.

"Tak ada waktu lagi untuk berargumen, Heechul! Segera keluar dari sini dan hancurkan pula Kerajaan Aria. Hancurkan apapun yang kau lihat sama seperti apa yang mereka lakukan disini. Mungkin hanya ada Puteri Seungri dan Pangeran Daesung disana. Kalian bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua dengan mudah," Jelas Taemin lagi. "Persetan dengan membunuh, sekarang sedang darurat. Dan mereka musuh kita."

Yesung menghela nafas. "Kalian sudah mendengarnya sendiri dari Taemin, yeojya yang sudah tahu jelas bagaimana Eye Kingdom. Sekarang kita harus mengikuti apa yang ia katakan jika ingin menang."

"Ta-tapi.. jika kita mati.."

"Tidak ada yang akan mati, Hyukie. Percayalah jika kita bisa menghancurkan Aria! Jika mereka menghancurkan Lunar dan Artemis lalu kita mati, kita tidak akan bisa kembali kesini. Dan jika mereka mati, mereka akan tetap kembali ke Aria selama Aria belum hancur. Maka itu kita hancurkan Aria," Donghae menjelaskannya pada Hyukjae. "Aku berjanji akan terus hidup untukmu."

Semuanya terenyuh mendengar suara Donghae yang begitu lancar tanpa keraguan. Sedangkan Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook dan membawa yeojya itu kabur dari sana. Yang lainnya ikut menyusul sang Raja dan Ratu Eye Kingdom.

"Demi Eye Kingdom!"

**xxXxx**

**Eye Kingdom**

**-To Be Continue-**

Cha! Ini sudah update Chapter 6 hohoho. Tadinya author pikir bakal abis dichapter ini. taunya nggak hehehe. Dan Chapter 7 adalah Chapter terakhir! Yeay! Author udah memperkirakan kapan cerita abal ini selesai, dan sepertinya Chapter 7 sudah sekalian penutup.

Nggak banyak cingcong, Thanks To:

**AngeLeeteuk****, ****Kyute EvilMagnae****, ****hyona rae****, ****aidagracilla29****, ****zakurafrezee****, ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****, ****ryeofha2125****, jongwookie, chabluebilubilu, anindya CloudSom, Kim Sooyeon, kyurielf, yws, Devi AF, r'rin4869, yewookyongwonhi, **** .16****, LQ, Rochan, Guest 1, dan Guest 2.**

Terlebih, buat **Kim Taoris **areumdaun eonnie, yeppeun chingu, yang udah mau review di ff author. Makasih ya Fina sayang~ Tapi Taoris Is Real~ hohoho

Sedikit balasan Review:

**Q: Puteri Seungri? **Tunggu.. emang di Chapter 5 author ngejelasin tentang Kerajaan Aria ya? Author nyebut-nyebut nama Puteri Seungri? Masa sih? Bantu author nginget dong, beneran lupa ini. Pas author cari di data Chapter 5 kayanya ngga ada deh -_-

**Q: Konflik tambahan? **Tenang saja, fict ini ngga akan semudah itu ENDnya hahaha. Konflik masih banyak kok, yang jelas Chapter depan sudah End.

**Q: Moment Couple? **Bisa diatur~ Semoga aja author ngga lupa bikin moment mereka ya. Soalnya fokus ke Yewook, jadi mungkin gabisa banyak-banyak. Harap maklum hehehe.

**Q: Aria ngga dijelasin? Pemimpinnya siapa? Kenapa ngincer Wookie? **Sabar ya, Chapter depan bakal dikupas tuntas tentang Aria, Lunar, dan Artemis kenapa mereka nggak rukun~

Yak selesai! Buat Guest 1, maafkan typo yang author buat di Chapter 2 yaaa. Saya itu orangnya ngga suka baca ulang dan edit sebelum update. Jadi author ngga tau kalo ada typo disitu dan sangat fatal karena salah makna. Maaf ya.

Ini link untuk mempermudah kalian membayangkan pakaian mereka pas nikah dan sehari-hari: 2013/02/eye-kingdom_

Kalo gabisa, dicopas aja terus buka di new tab~

Gamsahamnida readerdeul. Mind to review? :3


	7. Chapter 7

**xxXxx**

**Eye Kingdom**

**Author:: **Kim Jongmi.

**Cast :: **Super Junior Member and Other.

**Rate :: **T.

**Genre:: **Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning :: **Gender-switch, OOC, AU, and Typos. Minjem kekuatannya anak-anak EXO, hihi. Semoga sesuai sama yang diharapkan deh. DEATH CHARACTER! Tenang! Ada surprise!

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is **MINE**.

**xxXxx**

"_Ta-tapi.. jika kita mati.."_

"_Tidak ada yang akan mati, Hyukie. Percayalah jika kita bisa menghancurkan Aria! Jika mereka menghancurkan Lunar dan Artemis lalu kita mati, kita tidak akan bisa kembali kesini. Dan jika mereka mati, mereka akan tetap kembali ke Aria selama Aria belum hancur. Maka itu kita hancurkan Aria," Donghae menjelaskannya pada Hyukjae. "Aku berjanji akan terus hidup untukmu."_

_Semuanya terenyuh mendengar suara Donghae yang begitu lancar tanpa keraguan. Sedangkan Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook dan membawa yeojya itu kabur dari sana. Yang lainnya ikut menyusul sang Raja dan Ratu Eye Kingdom._

"_Demi Eye Kingdom!"_

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 7**

**xxXxx**

"Setelah masuk, kita mulai membunuh seluruh penduduk Aria tanpa tersisa satupun. Selesai penduduk, pasti pemimpin akan segera kembali dari Lunar. Cari orang yang kekuatannya seimbang denganmu atau bahkan sama. Seperti Heechul dengan Raja Seunghyun, Kibum dengan Ratu Jiyoung, Pangeran Daesung-Kangin, Puteri Taeyang-Kyuhyun, Nikhun-Hangeng, Wooyoung-Leeteuk, Taecyeon-Siwon, Junsu-Donghae, Chansung-Hyukjae, lalu Junho-Sungmin. Aku dan Ryeowook akan membereskan Puteri Seungri."

"Tapi jika Kibum dan Heechul sendirian, pasti mereka akan mudah menjatuhkannya. Hyung kan tahu sendiri Raja Seunghyun bagaimana.." Siwon mencoba membujuk Yesung.

"Lebih baik kita bunuh mereka satu-satu." Gumam Hyukjae.

"Maldo andwae, mereka pasti juga mengincar kita satu per satu. Aku akan menghentikan waktu untuk membunuh sebanyaknya yang aku bisa. Setidaknya lima orang dalam sekali menghentikan waktu," Jelas Yesung lagi. "Yang kukhawatirkan hanya Puteri Seungri."

"Kekuatannya setara denganmu, hyung," Kyuhyun mendesah putus asa. "Jika saja kekuatannya sekedar elemen biasa atau sepertiku, pasti akan lebih mudah. Tapi ini? Menatap dan menciptakan rasa sakit? Oh.. daebak."

"Aku akan membunuhnya terlebih dahulu jika aku bertemu dengannya."

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook menarik belatinya dari dada seorang namja yang sudah terkulai tak bernyawa itu dengan perlahan. Ia sudah membunuh setidaknya dua puluh orang lebih sejak masuk ke daerah Aria. Aria hampir serupa dengan Artemis, sama-sama gelap. Namun Artemis bersalju, sedangkan Aria selalu diguyur hujan dan petir.

Hiasan kepala pernikahannya sudah hilang dicopot diperjalanan. Sedangkan gaun pengantin berwarna merah muda yang ia kenakan sudah terciprat tanah basah dan darah segar. Mata kelabu itu juga sudah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan, seperti Yesung.

"Gwaenchana?"

Ryeowook mendongak, Yesung mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Ryeowook menerima tangan mungil Yesung dan berdiri dibantu namja itu. "Gwaenchana. A-apa kita tidak berunding saja? Daripada saling membunuh lebih baik kita bicarakan baik-baik."

Namja tampan itu tersenyum. Jasnya juga sudah dilepas, meninggalkan kemeja putih yang masih bersih. Hanya saja kemeja itu basah kena air hujan yang masih mengguyur daerah Aria. "Percuma, Wookie. Meskipun kita berdamai, kita mau tinggal dimana? Kita harus membangun Eye Kingdom kembali? Butuh waktu lama."

"Arraseo," Ryeowook berjalan berdampingan dengan Yesung sementara yang lain sibuk mencari-cari penduduk yang masih bersembunyi. "Apa Taemin dan Minho baik-baik saja? A-aku takut, Yesung oppa."

"Selama aku masih ada disini, kau tak perlu takut. Aku selalu melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan bertaruh nyawa untukmu seperti dulu, meskipun tak bisa aku akan berusaha."

Ryeowook tersenyum manis, namun matanya memanas saat ini. Senyuman pahit yang ia buat diwajahnya hanya mampu menahan air mata yang akan keluar. Yesung yang mengerti langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook erat.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Yeojya mungil itu mengangguk didada Yesung. Tangannya buru-buru menghapus air mata yang akan turun dari pelupuk matanya. Yesung memandangi teman-temannya yang lain sedang membunuh satu persatu penduduk dengan kekuatan serta pedang tajam mereka. Bahkan namja tampan itu tidak menyangka jika teman-temannya akan membunuh sepertinya.

**xxXxx**

"Kemana mereka?!"

Suara berat dan keras itu keluar dari namja tampan dengan mata tajam bak elang, Choi Seunghyun atau TOP. Raja Seunghyun menduduki perut Minho dan menyiapkan pedang dileher namja muda itu tanpa ragu. Sedangkan Minho menatap kearah samping kirinya, dimana Taemin didekap erat oleh kurungan dari tanah milik Junho.

Taemin menggeleng dan mulai menangis. Ia ingin Minho selamat, namun ia juga ingin Raja dan Ratu Eye Kingdom kembali membangun Eye Kingdom walau tanpanya. Minho tersenyum pahit untuk menenangkan Taemin yang mulai bergerak gelisah didalam kurungan tanah buatan Junho itu. Meskipun percuma.

"Jawab aku!" Teriak Raja Seunghyun lagi.

"Kuharap Puteri Ryeowook dan yang lainnya bisa menggiring kalian ke Bumi dan menderita disana," Desis Minho tajam. Raja Seunghyun langsung menghunuskan pedang itu ke leher Minho. "ARRGGHH!"

"MINHO!"

Dengan tanpa perasaan, namja bermata elang dengan rahang kentara itu berdiri dan meninggalkan jasad Minho disana sambil menarik kembali pedangnya. Perlahan jasad Minho mengabur dari pandangan dan lenyap, ia bereinkarnasi di Bumi. Sekarang mata merah menusuk itu menatap Taemin dengan licik. Langkahnya begitu perlahan, menciptakan kesan ketakutan terlebih pada Taemin.

Air mata Taemin tak bisa berhenti, antara sedih dan ketakutan. Tidak pernah ia merasa setakut ini pada seseorang kecuali pada Raja Yoochun dan Ratu Junsu. Pemimpin utama Kerajaan Aria itu menyeret ujung pedangnya ke tanah, suaranya begitu nyaring dan menakutkan.

Raja Seunghyun menatap Junho. "Mana belatimu, Junho?"

Yeojya imut itu mengambil sebuah belati dari lipatan roknya dan menyerahkannya pada Raja Seunghyun. Namja tampan nan menyeramkan itu mendekati Taemin sambil tersenyum polos. Sedangkan Taemin berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata merah raja itu.

"Lee Taemin.. uljima," Raja Seunghyun menghapus air mata Taemin dengan mata belati itu. Taemin hanya bisa menutup matanya, takut-takut Raja Seunghyun akan menggores wajahnya. "Apa kau ingin membantu Yesung dan Ryeowook?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Taemin.

"Jawab aku!"

Taemin akhirnya mengangguk. "Ne, aku ingin membantu mereka semua."

Namja itu masih menghapus air mata Taemin dengan belati itu. "Bagus sekali. Dengan cara menutup-tutupi keberadaan mereka, kau tidak akan bisa membantu mereka. Katakan padaku dimana mereka sekarang."

Taemin menunduk. Meskipun ia bicara dimana mereka berada, Taemin akan tetap dibunuh. Apalagi ia tak bicara sama sekali, peluangnya untuk dibunuh Raja Seunghyun makin besar. Sedangkan setidaknya ia membunuh satu orang sebelum ia mati. Setidaknya mempermudah Yesung dan yang lainnya.

"Lepaskan dulu tubuhku, baru setelah itu aku akan beritahu dimana mereka berada."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong, Raja. Apalagi dengan Raja seperti Raja Seunghyun, aku tidak akan ingkar," Taemin mencoba membujuk namja tampan itu. "Aku akan memberitahu semuanya."

Raja Seunghyun yang mengerti maksud terselubung Taemin hanya tersenyum. Ia menatap Junho yang melipat kedua tangannya didada, sok. "Lepaskan yeojya mungil ini, Junho."

Junho kebingungan, ia ingin sekali bertanya kenapa. Namun ia lebih takut jika Raja Seunghyun akan menghukumnya jika tidak melakukan apa yang namja tampan itu mau. Dengan menurut ia melepaskan cengkraman tanah keras itu pada tubuh Taemin. Taemin akhirnya bisa bernafas dengan lega.

"Aku sudah melepaskanmu, sekarang katakan."

Taemin melirik ke kanan kirinya, mencari siapa yang paling dekat dengannya selain Raja Seunghyun. Wooyoung, yeojya itu terlalu jauh. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia serang adalah Junsu. Yeojya itu sama sekali tidak mempunyai kekuatan yang bisa menyerang. Dan jaraknya tak jauh.

"Katakan dimana mereka!"

Taemin terlonjak, mata kelabu yang dibasahi air mata itu beradu pandang dengan mata merah milik Raja Seunghyun. "Kau tertipu, Choi Seunghyun!"

Taemin berlari kearah Junsu yang sedang tidak berkonsentrasi itu, menambah beberapa bersen kemungkinan sukses bagi Taemin. Badannya tiba-tiba menjadi dingin ketika ia sudah siap menghunuskan belati miliknya yang berada disaku roknya. Belati itu menancap sempurna didada Junsu, yeojya itu menjerit kesakitan.

"JUNSU!" Teriak yang lainnya, teriakan Taecyeonlah yang paling kencang yang bisa Taemin dengar.

Tubuh kedua yeojya itu terjatuh ditanah tak berumput itu. Taemin tersungkur menelungkup disamping Junsu yang tersungkur menghadap langit biru. Baju Junsu dilumuri darahnya sendiri, sedangkan Taemin tak bisa bergerak karena tubuhnya dibekukan oleh Ratu Jiyoung. Semua tak bisa bergerak, terlalu _shock _karena melihat kematian pertama dikelompoknya.

Taecyeon berlutut disamping Junsu, memandangi wajah cantik milik Junsu yang matanya sudah tertutup rapat. Mata Taecyeon menahan air mata yang siap keluar, sedangkan Taemin yang juga mengarahkan kepalanya kearah Junsu tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Mata kelabu itu berubah perlahan menjadi kemerahan. Sedangkan ia menangis bukan karena kasihan melihat Taecyeon, tetapi karena Minho yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

Tubuh Junsu perlahan menghilang. Taecyeon mengusap air matanya lalu menatap Taemin garang, marah besar. "Kau membunuh yeojyaku! Akan kubunuh kau!"

"Taecyeon! Jangan!"

Namja bertubuh paling besar karena otot itu langsung menatap Raja Seunghyun yang melarangnya membunuh Taemin. Raja Seunghyun menurunkan pedang Taecyeon dan memandang rendah pada Taemin. Ah.. betapa bencinya Taemin pada Raja Seunghyun.

"Biarkan dia hidup sampai kita menemukan kawanannya. Kita akan membunuhnya dihadapan kawanannya, menciptakan kesan tersendiri. Bukan begitu, Taemin-ah?" Tanya Raja Seunghyun. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Puteri Ryeowook melihat kematianmu nanti."

Taemin menegang.

_Puteri.._

BLARRR.

Suara ledakan besar terdengar dari arah wilayah Aria. Bumbungan asap terlihat jelas dari posisi kawanan mereka di Lunar saat ini. Ratu Jiyoung menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Yeojya cantik itu jatuh berlutut pada lututnya.

"S-Seungri?" Ratu Jiyoung memandang Raja Seunghyun _shock_. "Seungri dan Daesung masih berada di Istana!"

Rahang Raja Seunghyun menegang, emosinya memuncak. "Mereka pasti sudah memporak-porandakan Aria sejak kabur tadi. Kita kembali ke Aria dan habiskan mereka semua. Junsu, ikat tangan yeojya ini dengan kekuatanmu. Taecyeon, kau bawa dia. Kuyakin kau ingin membunuhnya di Aria nanti."

**xxXxx**

"Berarti kita hanya perlu menghancurkan Istana."

Semua berjalan menuju Istana yang terletak agak jauh dari pusat kota. Aria sudah berubah menjadi Kota Mati, seperti yang Kerajaan Aria lakukan pada Artemis dan Lunar. Nyawa dibayar nyawa. Dan itu prinsip yang mereka teguhkan sekarang.

"Lelah?"

Kibum mendongak menatap Siwon yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Yah begitulah.."

Namja tampan itu tersenyum manis, sedikit menghilangkan lelah Kibum. "Jujur saja, kau lebih cantik dengan mata berwarna merah seperti itu, Kibummie. Keren."

Kekehan keluar dari mulut Kibum. "Kau juga lebih bagus dengan warna mata merah seperti itu dibanding warna hitam gelap yang dulu."

Ryeowook hanya bisa memandangi teman-temannya yang sedang berusaha menutupi lelah dan ketakutan dengan cara bercengkrama dengan pasangan masing-masing. Sedangkan ia sendiri berjalan dibagian tengah, dibelakangnya ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Yesung sendiri memilih untuk berjalan paling depan, karena ia yang paling bisa diandalkan.

Kesepian.

"Berhenti disana!"

Yeojya cantik dengan mata sipit segaris membuat kawanan Yesung berhenti mendadak. Ryeowook menegang, Yesung tak ada disampingnya menambah beban ketakutannya. Namja tampan berambut hitam dengan mata merah segar itu melangkah mendekati Ryeowook, namun Yesung tidak memandangnya sama sekali. Yesung sibuk menatap datar yeojya yang lebih dulu sampai dibanding kawanannya itu.

"Kim Yesung.." Ujar yeojya itu sambil menahan rasa takutnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Puteri Taeyang. Lama tak berjumpa."

Taeyang menegang, suara berat Yesung membuatnya mengkeret seketika. Ingin rasanya ia kabur dari sini. Namun kakinya sudah ditahan ditanah oleh Sungmin yang sigap membantu Yesung. Yesung makin melangkah mendekat, Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya dan bertatapan singkat dengan Taeyang.

"Aku baru ingat kalau kalian menikah hari ini, selamat ya." Ujar Taeyang basa-basi.

Yesung menyeringai. "Yah.. kalian mengacaukannya. Jadi tidak usah mengucapkan selamat lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, kakimu ditahan ya. jadi kau tidak bisa berteleportasi kemana-mana lagi."

Yeojya berstatus Puteri itu melirik kakinya yang dicengkram kuat. "Aku tidak berniat berteleportasi kok. Yang penting aku bisa melihat wajah sedih kalian jika melihat salah satu teman kalian mati dihadapan kalian. Oh mungkin kau sudah lupa dengan Taemin yang ditahan oleh kami."

"Brengsek." Marah Yesung.

Yesung berlari dan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Dengan cepat namja itu menghunuskan pedangnya kedalam tubuh Taeyang tanpa belas kasihan. Seketika tubuh yeojya itu ambruk dan Sungmin melepaskan kekuatannya pada kaki Taeyang.

"Dan.. uhk.. Min-ho.. sudah.. mati."

Lirihan Taeyang untuk yang terakhir kalinya itu didengar oleh semua orang yang berada disana. Yesung menarik pedangnya tanpa perasaan sedikitpun. Beberapa yeojya disana mulai meneteskan air matanya mengingat Minho yang begitu baik pada mereka.

Ryeowook hanya menunduk dalam. Kali ini tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari matanya padahal biasanya jika berurusan dengan hal seperti ini dia akan menangis. Namun mata itu masih kering, dadanya berdentum keras. Nafasnya pun tak beraturan.

Yesung menghampirinya, memeriksa apakah ia menangis atau tidak. Setelah Yesung mengangkat kepala Ryeowook sehingga ia bisa melihat kedalam mata bulat berwarna kemerahan itu. Agak terkejut karena tidak menemukan air mata, Yesung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau.." Yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum pilu. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku diposisi Taemin sekarang. Bagaimana bisa aku melihat kematian orang yang kusayangi begitu saja? Kita harus membalasnya, Yesungie oppa."

Namja itu terdiam cukup lama, entah memikirkan apa. Anggukan singkat dan senyuman simpul diterima Ryeowook sebagai balasan dari Yesung. Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, sementara tangan yang lainnya sibuk menepuk bahu kelima yeojya yang masih sibuk menghapus air matanya.

Tanpa dirasa semuanya sudah sampai didepan gerbang masuk Istana Aria yang didominasi warna hitam. Dengan ragu Yesung melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu dibanding yang lainnya. Yesung memutar tubuhnya berniat memberi instruksi.

"Berpencar bersama pasangan masing-masing. Jika bertemu dengan orang yang agak sulit dikalahkan, kalian bisa teriak untuk mencari bantuan. Jika sudah selesai mencari dan menghabiskan, kita bertemu diluar lagi. Mengerti?"

"Ne!"

**xxXxx**

"Kau cari diruangan sana. Aku akan melihat disini dulu."

Leeteuk mengangguk dan meninggalkan Kangin untuk melihat keruangan yang ditunjuk Kangin tadi. Sedangkan namja tampan itu memasuki ruangan yang paling dekat dengannya saat ini. Kaget ketika melihat Daesung sudah melemparnya dengan sebuah meja dengan kekuatan yang sama sepertinya, telekenesis.

DASSHH!

Meja itu ditangkis oleh Kangin dengan kekuatannya. Kangin juga melempar guci yang berada tak jauh dari posisi Daesung bersiap. Guci itu pecah karena Daesung melempar entah apa itu kearah guci yang melayang kearahnya.

BRUAKKK. DASSHH. GGRRRKKK.

"Kau pikir semudah itu?!"

Kangin terus melempar barang besar pada namja yang juga bersiap melemparinya barang-barang yang bisa dilempar. Ruangan itu sudah sembilanpuluh persen hancur saat ini. Seluruh peralatan sudah menabrak dinding hingga hancur lebur.

Daesung menatap lemari kayu dan berniat melemparnya pada Kangin. Untung saja Kangin gesit, ia berpindah dan melemparkan pecahan guci pada Daesung. Tepat sasaran, pecahan guci itu menancap dalam diperut ber-abs miliknya.

"ARGHHH!"

Senyum simpul Kangin perlihatkan diwajah tampannya, nafasnya tak beraturan. Yang lainnya sedang berpencar di Istana Aria untuk menemukan orang yang bersembunyi disini. Sebenarnya tadi Seungri sudah ditemukan, namun yeojya itu kabur. Kangin mengusap keringatnya.

Ketika Daesung lengah, Kangin kembali melemparkan barang-barang yang berserakan kearah Daesung. Membuat namja berstatus Pangeran itu langsung kewalahan untuk menepisnya, apalagi lukanya yang semakin besar jika ia bergerak-gerak. Kangin menatap lemari tadi dan melemparkannya kembali pada Daesung. Namja itu terhimpit dibalik lemari dan dinding.

Kangin mendekati Daesung yang sudah tak bergerak. Namja itu sudah lelah dan kesakitan, sehingga ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kangin memindahkan lemari yang menutupinya. Kangin mengambil pedangnya yang masih tersimpan rapi didalam sarungnya.

"And-wae.. hhh.. Kang-in-ahh.."

"Akan kukatakan pada Puteri Seungri kalau kau mencintainya dan ingin menikah dengannya suatu saat, Pangeran Daesung."

Dengan cepat Kangin menusuk leher Daesung dengan ujung pedangnya.

"ARGGHHH!" Daesung menjerit kesakitan, namun perlahan tubuh atletis namja itu tersungkur ke kaki Kangin.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, Leeteuk memasuki ruangan itu dengan rahang yang mencapai lantai. Kangin hanya bisa tersenyum lebar layaknya rakun yang ketahuan mencuri makanan didapur. Leeteuk geleng-geleng, menghampiri Kangin.

"Kajja. Yang lainnya pasti butuh bantuan kita."

**xxXxx**

Yesung terus membuka ruangan satu persatu dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya sibuk memegangi tangan Ryeowook. Yeojya mungil itu juga tak bisa menolak karena dia lebih merasa aman jika Yesung terus mengawasinya. Yang lainnya juga berpencar, seperti yang diberitahukan oleh Yesung.

"AKH!"

Ryeowook langsung menarik Yesung keluar ruangan. Yesung berlutut dihadapan Ryeowook dengan wajah kesakitannya. Ia mengerti, Seungri ada diruangan itu. Yeojya itu memiliki kekuatan yang paling berbeda, ia bisa menghantarkan rasa sakit pada orang yang ditatapnya.

"Eottokhae? Apa kita tidak langsung hancurkan saja Istananya, sekalian membunuh Puteri Seungri?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung.

Yesung menggeleng lemah. "Panggil yang lainnya. Kita rundingkan bagaimana cara membunuh Puteri Seungri."

"Ne."

**xxXxx**

"Kita masuk, Kangin langsung lemparkan ia barang sehingga ia kewalahan. Leeteuk berikan angin padanya agar ia tidak konsentrasi. Setelah ia berpindah, Kyuhyun berteleportasi kebelakangnya dan bekuk ia dari belakang. Setelah itu siapapun bisa membunuhnya." Ujar Yesung.

"Lalu aku?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk. Lagipula tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi kan di Istana, jadi kau aman sendirian disini. Aku takut ia akan memburumu didalam ruangan itu."

Ryeowook mendengus, lagi-lagi ia dinomor satukan. Yang lainnya sudah bersiap untuk masuk dua-dua kedalam ruangan itu sehingga salah satunya bisa melumpuhkan Seungri. Meskipun tidak mudah, apalagi sekalinya ditatap Seungri akan sangat menyakitkan sekali.

Semakin lama, Ryeowook semakin ditinggal oleh yang lainnya. Yang paling terakhir masuk adalah Yesung. Namja itu mengecup bibir Ryeowook sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan yang sudah mulai berisik oleh kekuatan masing-masing. Ryeowook hanya bisa menunggu selagi ada yang keluar.

Dengan rasa cemas yang begitu membukit, Ryeowook bersandar didinding didepan pintu ruangan itu. Sesekali ia terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara barang-barang yang hancur dari dalam ruangan itu. Otaknya penuh akan pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang masa depan mereka, ia melamun.

"Dimana yang lainnya?"

Ryeowook menoleh kaget. Mata merahnya memandang namja jangkung yang menatapnya cemas, akting khawatirnya benar-benar mengelabuhi Ryeowook. Yeojya mungil itu langsung berlari kepelukan Changmin tanpa ragu.

"Mereka didalam, melawan Puteri Seungri. Kau kemana saja? Uhh.. pernikahanku hancur, Changmin-ah." Keluh Ryeowook.

"Hm, arrayo. Lebih baik kau ikut aku, Ryeowook-ah. Disini tidak aman. Kau tahu? Raja Seunghyun dan yang lainnya sudah hampir sampai. Lebih baik kau ikut aku, ne?"

Ryeowook menunjuk ruangan dimana yang lainnya sedang bertarung. "Yang lainnya bagaimana? A-aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan mereka, kan?"

"Tapi kau lebih penting dari mereka bagiku." Bujuk Changmin lagi.

"Ta-tapi Yesung oppa.."

Changmin menahan tengkuk Ryeowook, sedangkan ia menempelkan pipinya dipipi Ryeowook. bibirnya tepat berada didepan telinga Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook ketakutan setengah mati pada namja jangkung yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Ikut denganku atau kau mau mereka mati?! Kau mau Yesung mati, Wookie?" Bisik Changmin dengan penuh penekanan.

Ryeowook terdiam seketika. Seolah ia kembali ke masa lalu, dimana ia tidak pernah bereinkarnasi ke Bumi. Dimana hari-harinya dipenuhi oleh Yesung, Changmin, dan kelima pengawal setianya. Dimana Changmin selalu mempermasalahkan kedekatannya dengan Yesung.

Changmin tersenyum menang. Bibirnya turun ke leher Ryeowook, mencium ceruk leher Ryeowook dan menghirup aroma angin musim semi yang menenangkan. Ryeowook sendiri tak merespon apa-apa. Ia telah menentukan pilihan. Ia akan tetap diam daripada Yesung dan yang lainnya harus mati. Ia rela menjadi tumbal jika yang lain bisa selamat karenanya.

"Jadi.. kau ikut denganku?" Tanya Changmin dengan posisi yang masih sama, ia masih betah berlama-lama diceruk leher Ryeowook.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Ryeowook mengangguk.

**xxXxx**

"Masih sakit?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum menahan sakit, berdusta. Namun Sungmin yang mungkin kelewat polos sehingga tidak menyadari kalau itu hanya kebohongan belaka. Donghae sibuk mengobati yang tadi dibuat sakit oleh Seungri terlalu parah, seperti Kangin dan Yesung.

Jasad Seungri baru saja menghilang beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia berhasil dilumpuhkan setelah Kyuhyun menahannya dari belakang dan Siwon menutup matanya sehingga ia tidak bisa menyakiti siapapun. Yang membunuhnya kali ini Hyukjae. Yeojya itu melihat sekeliling, ada yang kurang.

"Aku akan melihat keadaan Ryeowook dulu."

Hyukjae berjalan menuju pintu dan menjulurkan kepalanya. Mata merahnya tidak menemukan sosok mungil yang masih mengenakan pakaian pengantin disana. Beberapa kali ia mengecek kelorong itu dengan mata tak berkedip. Menyerah, Hyukjae kembali ke ruangan dimana Seungri diburu tadi.

"Mana Ryeowook?" Tanya Yesung.

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Ia tak ada diluar. Sudah kucari dilorong ini, namun nihil. Aku tidak tahu ia kemana."

Yesung yang sebenarnya masih belum pulih itu berdiri dan berjalan buru-buru keluar ruangan. Benar, Ryeowook tidak lagi berdiri disana. Namja bersurai hitam dengan mata semerah darah itu kembali menjejakkan kakinya ditempat mereka semua bertarung dengan satu lawan itu. Buru-buru Yesung menuju jendela yang bisa melihat langsung kearah pintu masuk Istana.

Ia tak terkejut lagi jika disana Raja Seunghyun sudah menunggu kedatangannya. Siwon dan Hangeng ikut berdiri disisi-sisi Yesung untuk melihat keluar. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Taemin yang hampir mati dan Ryeowook yang berdiri lemas disamping Changmin, namja jangkung itu merangkul pinggulnya.

"I-itu.. Changmin? Sejak kapan ia bisa melihat?"

Donghae menegang. Yang lain melirik kearahnya, sedangkan namja itu masih mengobati Kyuhyun yang didampingi Sungmin. Hyukjae juga menatap namjachingunya tak percaya. Donghae mendesah, ia tidak tahan dilihat oleh teman-temannya dengan pandangan tak enak begitu.

"Ryeowook yang memintaku untuk menyembuhkannya. Dengan rencana Changmin akan membantu kita jika Kerajaan Aria menyerang." Jelas Donghae.

"Tapi kau kan tahu sendiri kalau Changmin itu," Hyukjae menggantungkan kata-katanya. "J-jinjjayo, Hae-ah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa serumit ini."

Donghae menunduk dalam, yang lainnya juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Toh Changmin sudah bisa melihat sekarang dan dia bebas memakai kekuatannya. Yesung menghela nafasnya, mencoba untuk tidak melakukan hal buruk lainnya yang bisa memperkeruh keadaan.

"Gwaenchana.. lagipula Ryeowook yang ingin menyembuhkan Changmin. Sekarang kita turun, Raja dan Ratu Aria sudah menunggu diluar. Kita keluar lewat pintu belakang, setelah itu bakar Istana ini. Kau bisa kan, Heechul-ah?"

Heechul mengangguk tanda ia bisa melakukannya. Sedangkan Yesung berjalan mendekati Donghae. Donghae yang melihat ujung sepatu Yesung yang berdiri dihadapannya langsung mendesah lemah. Donghae hanya bisa pasrah jika Yesung menghukumnya atau membunuhnya. Mungkin.

"Jika aku membuat mereka sekarat, jangan kau sembuhkan lagi meskipun itu disuruh Ryeowook. Dengarkan kata-kataku, arraseo?" Perintah Yesung.

Donghae mengangguk. "Ne, hyung."

**xxXxx**

Ratu Jiyoung tak mengatakan apapun ketika kobaran api mulai melahap bangunan tempat ia tinggal sejak kecil bersama Raja Seunghyun. Hatinya terlalu beku sekarang setelah mengetahui kalau kedua putri cantiknya sudah menghilang ke Bumi.

"Oh.. itu mereka."

Ryeowook mendongak. Dengan jelas ia bisa melihat kilatan marah dari balik mata merah milik Yesung yang begitu menyeramkan. Yang lainnya berjalan dengan yakin mendekat kearah mereka. Changmin mengeratkan rangkulannya, membuat Yesung tambah geram.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Raja Eye Kingdom!" Sambut Raja Seunghyun dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Lepaskan Ryeowook dan Taemin."

Raja Seunghyun melirik kebelakang. "Oh, kedua yeojya mungil itu? Kalau Taemin kau bisa minta Taecyeon untuk mengembalikannya. Beda dengan Ryeowook, minta saja pada Changmin. Jika mereka berdua tidak mau melepas kedua yeojya mungil itu mungkin kau harus bertarung dulu."

"Aku lelah bertarung, TOP. Lepaskan keduanya."

Raja Seunghyun mendengus mendengar Yesung memanggilnya dengan nama Aria yang ia punya. TOP, nama Aria dari Raja Seunghyun. Seperti Yesung yang memiliki nama Lunar Clouds. Setiap orang pasti punya nama bangsanya dan nama lain.

"Kau pikir aku mau melepaskan Ryeowook?" Cibir Changmin.

"Kau diam, Penghianat. Aku tak bicara denganmu," Yesung melirik Changmin cuek dan kembali menatap Raja Seunghyun yang menahan tawanya. "Lepaskan Taemin. Dia begitu lemah, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau dia tidak memiliki kekuatan khusus?"

Taemin menatap Yesung penuh harap, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa setelah Taecyeon menyuruh Changmin untuk menyengatnya dengan listrik kecil agar ia lemah. Yesung sendiri mencoba untuk tidak melihat Ryeowook yang berada disamping Changmin. Bisa mengamuk iblisnya jika dilihat terus.

"Aku tidak berniat melepasnya, Clouds. Aku ingin kalian semua menyaksikan kematian Taemin.."

Yesung mendesah. "Jangan gila, TOP."

"Hentikan omong kosong ini!" Teriak Taecyeon.

Taecyeon menggiring Taemin kedepan. Tangan kirinya menahan kepala Taemin agar tetap mendongak ke langit yang mulai mendung, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang belati yang siap digesekan dikulit tipis milik Taemin. Kelima pengawal beserta pasangannya hanya bisa menahan nafas, takut.

"Yeojya brengsek ini telah membunuh yeojyaku. Nyawa dibayar nyawa!"

Sepersekian detik kemudian, leher Taemin sudah terlihat garis tipis yang semakin lama memunculkan darah segar. Yeojya itu tak berteriak, karena gerakan Taecyeon terlalu cepat dan kasat mata. Sedangkan Ryeowook tidak berani memandang Taemin, tapi ia bisa melihat tetesan darah yang terjatuh ditanah.

Taecyeon tertawa, seperti kerasukan iblis. "Nikmati kematian perlahanmu, Lee Taemin."

TES TES TES.

Air hujan kembali turun dari langit. Tak ada satupun yang peduli dengan rintikan air hujan yang makin lama makin deras. Semuanya masih berdiri diposisi yang sama. Taecyeon menjatuhkan tubuh Taemin ke tanah yang basah akan air hujan.

"Jadi.. kita mulai sekarang, Clouds?" Tanya Raja Seunghyun dengan penekanan dikata terakhir.

Yesung menunduk, namun matanya menatap Raja Seunghyun dalam-dalam dari balik poni hitamnya. Tangan kanannya menarik pedang yang tersampir dipinggang sebelah kirinya. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan pedang bermata duanya dan berlari menerjang Raja Seunghyun.

Namja bernama lengkap Choi Seunghyun itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia juga menarik pedangnya yang berada didalam sarungnya. Kedua namja itu berlari sehingga jarak semakin kecil. Tiba-tiba waktu dihentikan oleh Yesung, namja itu berniat menghunuskan pedangnya pada Raja Seunghyun.

Entah apa yang terjadi, waktu kembali berputar sehingga Yesung terkaget dan Raja Seunghyun bisa lari dari serangan Yesung. Yang lainnya juga ikut menyerang lawannya masing-masing. Kecuali Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Kangin yang lawannya sudah lebih dulu mati. Sehingga mereka membantu pasangan masing-masing.

"M-mwoya?!" Tanya Yesung tak percaya ketika kekuatannya tak berfungsi.

Raja Seunghyun terkekeh. "Hanya begitu saja kekuatanmu? Mana kekuatanmu yang katanya bisa menghentikan waktu? Ah.. mungkin kau sudah lama tidak menggunakannya?"

Yesung melirik kearah Ryeowook yang menatapnya khawatir. Namja bermata bulan sabit itu tersenyum simpul pada Ryeowook, membuktikan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Yesung kembali fokus menatap Raja Seunghyun dan membiarkan yang lain bertarung dengan lawannya masing-masing.

"Heechul!" Teriak Yesung.

Heechul langsung berusaha membuat api, namun air hujan membuat api itu padam seketika. Raja Seunghyun tertawa keras karena usaha Heechul sia-sia. Yeojya itu menatap Raja Seunghyun kesal. Heechul benar-benar emosi kali ini.

"Percuma saja jika kekuatan _Fire_-mu hanya sekecil itu." Raja Seunghyun masih terkekeh.

Heechul sekali lagi mencoba membuat pusaran api, mungkin karena emosi akhirnya yeojya itu membuat api yang mempan akan air hujan. Membuat Raja Seunghyun terlonjak kaget dan melompat pergi dari sana. Yesung tersenyum kecil dan memfokuskan untuk menghentikan waktu lagi, tapi tetap gagal.

"AISH! WAE GEURAE?!" Geram Yesung saking tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya. Sia-sia sekali ia memiiki kekuatan paling diinginkan itu.

"Yesungie oppa!"

Yesung menoleh. Ryeowook sedang membantu Leeteuk melumpuhkan Wooyoung, sedangkan Changmin sedang bertarung dengan Hangeng. Hangeng sudah berhasil membunuh Nikhun dengan mudahnya. Hebatnya..

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. "Fighting!"

TRAANGG TRAANGG. Chansung dan Donghae sedang bertarung dengan pedang masing-masing, sedangkan Hyukjae berusaha melilit leher Chansung dengan kekuatan airnya. Junho yang melihatnya juga ingin membantu Chansung, namun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mempersulitnya.

Junho membuat tanah menjadi lebih keras dan tajam, ia melontarkannya pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berganti-gantian. Kyuhyun sibuk berteleportasi sedangkan Sungmin berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan pelindung tanah pula.

CRASHH. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membeku. Sungmin jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi tanah berbentuk runcing yang mengenai perut dan dadanya. Kyuhyun melotot kaget, nafasnya tak karuan seperti ingin meledak sebentar lagi.

Yang melihat hanya Ryeowook, Leeteuk, dan Kangin yang berhasil menjatuhkan Wooyoung. Sedangkan yang lain masih sibuk dengan lawannya masing-masing. Apalagi Yesung dan Heechul yang begitu sulit melawan Raja Seunghyun.

"Nan.. gwaenchana, Kyu," Ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Lanjutkan saja."

Junho yang melihat kesempatan, langsung membuat beberapa tanah yang dibentuk seperti tadi dan dihujankan kearah Kyuhyun yang berniat menghampiri Sungmin. Namja itu tidak peduli meskipun harus mati, toh ia bisa mati bersama Sungmin. Padahal ia tahu jika Junho segera membunuhnya saat itu.

Sungmin yang melihatnya langsung membuat tameng. Tapi karena kondisinya yang sekarat ia tidak bisa menahannya sehingga tameng kuat itu menjadi serpihan tanah basah. Junho tersenyum menang, ia membuat tanah runcing itu dan kembali mengarahkannya pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kangin dan Leeteuk yang baru saja ingin membantu tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia terlambat. Amunisi dari tanah yang dibuat Junho sudah menancap ditubuh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sungmin terbujur menghadap langit hujan yang gelap, sedangkan Kyuhyun telungkup dengan punggung penuh tanah runcing buatan Junho.

Kyuhyun menghadapkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin yang sudah terlebih dahulu menutup matanya dengan damai. Namja itu tersenyum kecil lalu menutup matanya. Dalam sekali, mereka kehilangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"S-Sungmin.. Kyu-hyun.."

**xxXxx**

**Eye Kindom**

**-To Be Continue-**

Andwae! Jangan rajam sayaaa!

Saya tahu saya kurang bagus membuat _action _pembunuhan seperti ini. Tapi saya ingin melihat bagaimana proses mereka mati, jadi jangan salahkan kalo kurang bagus atau kurang sadis atau kurang pemikiran untuk membayangkannya. Jadi Taeyang, Daesung, Seungri, Taemin, Kyuhyun, sama Sungmin metong ya guys.

Untuk latar, kalian para pembaca bisa membayangkan kota dengan langit mendung setiap saat dan hujan tiba-tiba turun? Ah.. kalo ngga bisa yasudah lah. Yang penting pokoknya sudah ada yang mati ya? sedih ngga? Nggak? Yah saya bilangin aja, dichapter depan saya harap saya bisa membuat pembunuhan yang agak sadis dari ini. (LOH KOK JADI GORE?!)

Maaf juga jadinya bukan Chapter ini ENDnya. Mungkin Chapter 8 sudah end kok~ tenang saja. Bagi yang udah males liat kesini, maaf-maaf aja kalo lama. Saya sibuk #slapped! Dan kurang ide juga. Tapi draft udah ada kok, jadi harap sabar aja~

Eh linknya gabisa diliat ya?! shtmen~ nih saya kasih lagi: miftahchairani dot blogspot dot com

Ngerti kan maksud saya? Yah kalo ngga ngerti ya sabar dulu yuk~ #slapped! Itu sih kalo yang mau liat baju apa yang dipake sama kawan-kawan cast disini. Kalo ngga mau ya gapapa sih hahaha. Bacanya yang Eye Kingdom ajaaa ya. Yang lainnya gausah dibaca~

Thanks To: **dwiihae, KJR3497, ryeofha2125, fanboystalk, R'Rin4869, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, hyona rae, zakurafreeze, gengpetals, tomatomato, kyurielf, dheekenha, raerimchoi, Shim shia, hellogoodbye, jongwookie, Guest1, Devi AF, Guest2, chabluebilubilu.**

Thousand hugs and kisses for you guys.

CHA! Balasan Review:

**Q: Changmin beneran kerjasama sama Aria? **Benar! Jawabannya adalah YA! Changmin memang penghianat disini! Disini loh ya, bukan benerannya~ *pelukChangminrasanyakayapelu ktiang* #slapped!

**Q: Yewook bakal punya anak nggak? **Waduh, mereka baru nikah. Ngga kaya Sapphire Blue pas honeymoon langsung bunting kok hahaha. Rencana Wookie punya baby sih ngga ada. Sepertinya tidak.

**Q: Bulan madu Yewook? **Nggak lagi-lagi saya bikin FF Rate M! Kapok, karena saya nggak bisa. Saya nggak bakat dalam hal menulis, kalo otak yadong mah saya banget. #EHEM

**Q: Moment tiap couple? **Bisa diatur. Disini udah kan? Tinggal Sibumnya yang belum ya? Sibum Chapter depan saya banyakin deh~

**Q: Side story tiap couple? **Nah, di chapter depan ada kok drabble singkatnya. Silakan menunggu lagi!

**Q: Changmin baik lagi? **Huahaha ini masih menjadi misteri. Penasaran ngga? (Reader: NGGAAAKK) Oke sip. Cupstaw ajah~

**Q: Sad Ending? **Nyiehehehe.. doakan saja yang terbaik untuk mereka.

**Q: Daesung, Seungri, misteri? **Daesung itu kaya Changmin, Seungri kaya Ryeowook. Jadi mereka sengaja disatukan begitulah intinya.

**Q: KyuWook di Chapter 2? **Itu hanya akal-akalan si evil aja. Tau sendiri dia suka iseng, udah gitu dia emang sayang sama Wookie. Jadi bukan karena cinta-cintaan kok. Nggak ada KyuWook, karena Kyu sudah metong~

**Q: Taeyang jadi yeojya. Hard to imagine! **Right! Yang ini bener banget. Tapi karena Taeyang itu cantik, menurut saya. Dan cocok dipasangkan dengan TOP maupun Daesung, jadilah dia yeojya wkwk.

Kkeut! Terima kasih banyak yang udah mau nungguin ff saya. Maafin juga kalo banyak kekurangan, saya juga manusia bukan iblis kaya Kyuhyun. Maafin ya. Kalo banyak typo apalagi, maaf banget~ Makasih banyak buat pujian dan ucapan semangat buat saya. Itu.. itu.. mengharukan #plakk.

Okesip. Gomawooo~


	8. Chapter 8

**xxXxx**

**Eye Kingdom**

**Author:: **Kim Jongmi.

**Cast :: **Super Junior Member and Other.

**Rate :: **T.

**Genre:: **Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning :: **Gender-switch, OOC, AU, and Typos. Minjem kekuatannya anak-anak EXO, hihi. Semoga sesuai sama yang diharapkan deh. DEATH CHARACTER! Tenang! Ada surprise!

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is **MINE**.

**xxXxx**

_Kangin dan Leeteuk yang baru saja ingin membantu tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia terlambat. Amunisi dari tanah yang dibuat Junho sudah menancap ditubuh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sungmin terbujur menghadap langit hujan yang gelap, sedangkan Kyuhyun telungkup dengan punggung penuh tanah runcing buatan Junho._

_Kyuhyun menghadapkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin yang sudah terlebih dahulu menutup matanya dengan damai. Namja itu tersenyum kecil lalu menutup matanya. Dalam sekali, mereka kehilangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun._

"_S-Sungmin.. Kyu-hyun.."_

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 8**

**xxXxx**

Leeteuk berlari menuju jasad Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mulai menghilang. Yeojya berlesung pipi itu terjatuh bertumpu pada lututnya yang ditutupi gaun putih yang sudah kotor karena air hujan dan tanah basah. Air matanya tumpah sambil berusaha mengelus wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Meskipun di Bumi Kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura menjadi sepupunya, Leeteuk tetap merasakan kalau Kyuhyun itu adik kandungnya sendiri. Apalagi Sungmin adalah yeojya yang sangat dicintai Kyuhyun, ia juga menyayangi Sungmin.

"Oppa! Aku membunuh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin!"

Yeojya berwajah imut itu berlari menuju Chansung yang sedang bertarung melawan Donghae dan Hyukjae. Dengan segera Junho juga ikut membantu namjachingunya dengan cara mengambil alih Hyukjae yang membuat sibuk Chansung.

"NEO!" Teriak Hyukjae sambil mengguyur Junho dengan air kubangan yang ia kendalikan.

Junho mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengibas-kibaskan bajunya kesal, ia basah total oleh air berwarna kecokelatan. Leeteuk mulai bangkit dan membantu Hyukjae melawan Junho yang membuatnya geram setengah mati. Kangin yang melihatnya langsung menahan tangan Leeteuk.

"Tukar posisi dengan Hyukjae, aku akan membantumu membunuh Junho. Biar Hyukjae bantu Kibum membunuh Ratu Jiyoung bersama Siwon."

Leeteuk berlari kearah Junho yang bersiap dengan kakinya yang memutar ditanah, bersiap menyerang. Sedangkan Hyukjae didorong Leeteuk menjauh. Hyukjae menatap Leeteuk tak mengerti, namun teriakan Leeteuk yang menyuruhnya membantu Kibum langsung ia laksanakan.

Keadaan sengit juga terlihat agak jauh dari sana, Changmin menamengkan dirinya dengan kubah listrik. Sehingga Hangeng tidak berani mendekat untuk sekedar menusukan pedangnya ke kubah itu. Beberapa kali ia tersengat.

"Lawan aku, Shim Changmin! Jangan bersembunyi dibalik kekuatanmu!" Marah Hangeng.

"Aku tidak mau menyakitimu, hyung. Jangan paksa aku agar aku bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah," Ujar Changmin enteng. "Kuyakin kau masih ingin hidup bahagia dengan Heechul noona dialam sana."

Habis sudah kesabaran Hangeng. Namja itu menusuk kubah listrik Changmin lagi dengan nekatnya, alhasil ia tersengat namun ia bisa menahannya. Kubah listrik itu rusak dan akhirnya hilang. Kini Changmin tidak mempunyai tameng apapun.

"Kau... hhh.. ingin sembunyi.. hhh.. lagi?" Tanya Hangeng dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Aniya. Selamat tidur, hyung."

CETAAARRR. Suara petir menggema keras, Hangeng memakai kekuatannya. Petir itu menyambar-nyambar kearah Changmin yang berdiri didepan Hangeng. Namun nyaris saja petir itu membakar tubuh Changmin kalau saja namja itu tidak menghindar. Padahal ia baru saja mau menusuk Hangeng dengan pedangnya.

"Sialan. Kau harus kuhabisi terlebih dahulu ternyata," Changmin mengalirkan listriknya ke tangan lalu merambat ke pedangnya. Namja jangkung itu berlari kencang. "MATI KAU!"

Hangeng berusaha memakai kekuatan juga pedangnya. Sayangnya energinya terkuras karena menghancurkan kubah listrik milik Changmin tadi. Petirnya memang berfungsi untuk menyambar namja jangkung itu, namun tidak ada yang berhasil mengenai.

BRUUKKK.

Kedua tubuh namja atletis itu beradu, pedang dengan pedang. Dengan perbedaan pedang Changmin berhasil menembus tubuh milik Hangeng, sedangkan pedang Hangeng menyelip diantara tangan dan badan Changmin. Tak menembus apapun.

"Sampai bertemu lagi dilain waktu, Hangeng hyung." Bisik Changmin.

Changmin melepas pedangnya dan melirik Heechul yang masih sibuk mencoba melumpuhkan Raja Seunghyun. Changmin tersenyum, Ryeowook berdiri disana dengan Yesung yang masih berusaha melawan Raja Seunghyun juga. Ia memutar otak untuk mencari cara agar mendapatkan Ryeowook.

"JUNHO!"

Changmin melirik Chansung yang berlutut disamping jasad Junho. Kangin, Leeteuk, dan Donghae menunjuk Chansung dengan benda tajam yang berada ditangan masing-masing. Changmin berlari kearah Chansung dan membantu namja tampan itu melawan tiga orang berbahaya.

Ryeowook, yeojya dengan kekuatan _Lighting _itu tak banyak membantu. Sesekali ia melirik takut-takut untuk melawan siapapun yang lemah. Namun saat ini yang tersisa tak ada yang lemah. Ia bahkan bingung kenapa kekuatannya adalah kekuatan paling sempurna. Apanya yang sempurna jika tidak bisa digunakan, pikirnya.

"Donghae oppa! Awas!" Teriak Ryeowook kencang.

Donghae langsung menghindar ketika Changmin melemparkan sengatannya dari jarak jauh. Namun sayang, ketika ia menghindar justru Leeteuk yang berada disampingnya malah yang terkena sengatan itu. Sukses membuat Leeteuk jatuh lemas.

"Teukie eonnie!" Ryeowook berlari mendekat. "Eonnie.. andwae! Jangan tinggalkan kami!"

Leeteuk eonnie tersenyum pahit. Ia melirik Kangin yang mati-matian berusaha melawan Chansung. Sedangkan Donghae berkali-kali disengat Changmin. Heechul dan Yesung disembur api oleh Raja Seunghyun. Ratu Jiyoung yang selalu memanfaatkan Siwon yang tak bisa melawannya, Kibum dan Hyukjae kewalahan.

"Aku.. berhasil melumpuhkan satu orang.. hhh.. korbankan apapun.. demi.. hhh.. yang terbaik.. Wookie-ah.."

"A-aku mengerti, jika ingin hasil yang baik juga harus mempertaruhkan apapun. Ta-tapi tidak dengan membuat kalian pergi bereinkarnasi di Bumi, kan?!"

"Katakan pada.. hhh.. Kangin.. a-aku.. menunggunya."

Ryeowook terisak kencang, tetesannya bercampur dengan air hujan yang masih membasahi daerah Aria. Tubuh Leeteuk perlahan menghilang dipangkuan Ryeowook, tersisa gaun putih yang ternodai itu. Kangin kembali untuk melihat keadaan Leeteuk, namun namja itu terlambat.

"Oh.. mudahnya menghabiskan kalian."

Tubuh Donghae yang tersungkur juga perlahan menghilang. Semua kematian mereka terlalu cepat terjadi. Bahkan Hangeng belum beberapa menit, Leeteuk juga, sekarang Donghae. Tidak peduli dengan Chansung yang dibunuh Kangin barusan.

"Donghae oppa," Lirik Ryeowook. Ryeowook menunduk lalu tiba-tiba mendongak menatap Changmin benci. "DIA YANG MENYEMBUHKANMU, SHIM CHANGMIN!"

Langit mengkeruh, Aria semakin gelap setelah teriakan kencang dari Ryeowook. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan kekuatan _Lighting_, kemarahan bisa mengakibatkan langit tak semendung tadi. Sekarang makin gelap seperti sebentar lagi akan ada badai besar.

"Brengsek kau, Changmin!"

**xxXxx**

Siwon mengelap peluhnya. Taecyeon sudah ia habiskan sedari tadi, namun betapa sulitnya membunuh Ratu Jiyoung yang memang sudah senior ini. Apalagi sejak tadi ia yang diserang oleh yeojya yang memiliki senyum tercantik selain Kibum itu menurutnya.

"Apa kalian tak lelah?"

Hyukjae mengatur nafasnya. "Hentikan saja. Aku.. hhh.. sudah.. tak sanggup lagi."

Ratu Jiyoung melirik kesekitar medan perang. Raja Seunghyun sudah lelah, ia juga harus segera menyelesaikan ketiga orang ini. Otaknya mendapat masukan, ia akan membunuh ketiganya serupa dengan cara Junho membunuh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Donghae mana?"

Hyukjae mencari-cari Donghae, nihil. Ia tak bisa menemukan namja tampan kekanakan itu dimanapun. Ratu Jiyoung mengambil kesempatan disaat Hyukjae lengah. Yeojya itu berlari kearah Hyukjae dan menyergap Hyukjae dari belakang. Tangannya menahan kepala Hyukjae, satu tangan lainnya mengarahkan belati kearah leher Hyukjae.

"Hyukie! Andwae!" Jerit Kibum, yeojya cantik itu berniat mendekat dan melepaskan Hyukjae. namun Ratu Jiyoung mengeratkan belatinya dileher Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae teriak ketakutan.

"Mendekat berarti kau membunuh temanmu sendiri, Kibum."

Siwon menahan Kibum, yeojya itu sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Kibum mulai terisak karena panik, bingung mau melakukan apa untuk membantu melepaskan Hyukjae. Hyukjae juga sudah mulai menangis pilu didekapan erat Ratu Jiyoung.

"Donghae sudah mati, Hyukjae.." Bisik Jiyoung.

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Andwae! Donghae tidak mungkin mati. Andwaeyo!"

Ratu Jiyoung melempar senyum manisnya pada Raja Seunghyun yang meliriknya penuh senyum senang. "Coba saja kau cari dimana namjachingumu sekarang. Kau tidak akan menemukannya, Lee Hyukjae. lebih baik kau mati menyusul Donghae daripada disini."

"Aku akan mati jika aku sudah berhasil membunuhmu!"

Yeojya yang menjabat menjadi yeojya nomor satu di Aria itu gemas, geram lebih tepatnya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia torehkan luka dalam dileher Hyukjae dengan belatinya.

"ARRGGHHH!" Jerit Hyukjae kesakitan.

"HYUKIE!"

BRUKKK. Tubuh langsing itu tersungkur ditanah basah, lemas tak bertenaga. Darah masih terus mengalir keluar dari lehernya membasahi dadanya. Kibum oleng, ia lemas karena harus melihat semua orang yang ia sayangi mati begitu saja. Siwon menahannya, memeluknya erat.

Changmin tersenyum kecil melihat Kibum dipelukan Siwon yang sepertinya sudah putus asa. Mata merahnya melihat Ryeowook yang terpaku ditempat terjauh. Namja itu berniat mendatangi Ryeowook, namun ia melihat Kibum kembali menyerang Ratu Jiyoung.

TRANG! TRANG! Namja jangkung itu membantu Ratu Jiyoung melawan Siwon dan Kibum. Siwon mencoba melawannya dengan cara terbang dengan pedang yang bersiap menusuknya kapan saja. Kedua namja itu bergelut dengan pedang masing-masing.

Siwon kehilangan arah ketika Changmin mencoba menyerangnya dengan sengatan listrik. Namja itu terbang lebih tinggi, namun hujan membuatnya kesulitan untuk terbang. Siwon menyipitkan matanya, mencoba mencari Changmin.

"Siwon oppa! Awas belakangmu!"

DASH! TRANG! Pedang Changmin ditendang Siwon dan terpental jauh. Siwon yang merasa mendapatkan kesempatan langsung memukuli Changmin kesal. Namja jangkung itu sukses tersungkur, membuat Siwon makin semangat menghajarnya.

Siwon mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedangnya tepat selurusan dengan dada sebelah kiri Changmin, tempat dimana jantung namja itu berada. "Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Wajah Changmin yang lebam itu tersenyum. "Kau yang mati selanjutnya.."

"Choi Siwon?"

Siwon tidak ingin melihat kearah Ratu Jiyoung yang memanggilnya dengan suara lembut nan menggoda itu. Tapi ia ingat bahwa Kibum seharusnya sedang melawan Ratu Jiyoung, kenapa yeojya itu bisa memanggilnya? Penasaran, akhirnya Siwon menoleh.

CRASSHH. Ratu Jiyoung tersenyum senang ketika belati miliknya kembali menumbangkan satu nyawa lagi. Gaun putih Kibum sobek dibagian perut depan dan menyebarlah noda kemerahan, darahnya. Mulutnya ditutupi Ratu Jiyoung sehingga ia tak bisa berteriak meminta bantuan.

"Seperti kataku tadi, kau yang selanjutnya." Ujar Changmin.

"ANDWAE!"

Changmin mengambil pisau lipat dari saku celananya dan menusuk dada Siwon. Dan disaat yang bersamaan, Raja Seunghyun berusaha membunuh Yesung. Namun Heechul yang sigap langsung mengorbankan dirinya demi Yesung.

Ryeowook merasa tubuhnya limbung setelah melihat dua kematian yang tak terasa waktunya terlalu bersamaan. Yeojya mungil itu mencoba berdiri dan mendekati Yesung. Hanya Yesung dan dirinya yang tersisa saat ini.

Yesung mundur.. selangkah dua langkah. Namja bermata bulan sabit itu mendekati Ryeowook yang mulai ikut mundur. Yesung berada didepan Ryeowook, melindungi Ryeowook dari serangan-serangan yang akan diluncurkan oleh ketiga petinggi Aria.

"Semuanya.." Gumam Ryeowook pilu.

"Gwaenchana. Aku akan melindungimu."

Ratu Jiyoung mendekati Raja Seunghyun perlahan, merangkul pinggul namja tampan itu. Changmin menatap Ryeowook senang, penuh dengan senyumannya. Ryeowook hanya bisa mengintip dari balik punggung Yesung.

"Ah.. aku selalu merindukan wajah ketakutan Puteri Ryeowook yang begitu menggemaskan."

Ryeowook menggeleng kencang. "Aku tidak takut!"

"Kalau begitu hadapi kami. Jangan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Raja Eye Kingdom terbaru yang luar biasa berani dan gagah itu.." Goda Ratu Jiyoung.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Tetap berada dibelakangku. Jangan terpengaruh apa yang ia katakan, Wookie. Kau hanya dipermainkan," Tegas Yesung. "Ratu Jiyoung, hentikan kekuatan _Frost_-mu. Aku mulai kedinginan sekarang."

"Justru memang itu yang kumau, Raja." Jawab Ratu Jiyoung senang.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana sekarang, Clouds. Sekakmat!"

"Aku tidak bicara dengan penghianat sepertimu. Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang sebelum aku membunuhmu, Pangeran Max." Ketus Yesung pada namja jangkung itu.

Changmin menggeram, tak sabar ingin menghabiskan Yesung yang menyulitkannya membawa Ryeowook dari sana. Yesung memusatkan pikirannya lagi untuk menghentikan waktu. Tapi selalu gagal, seperti ada yang menahan kekuatannya.

"Tetap berdiri disini selama aku berusaha membunuh mereka. Arra?" Bisik Yesung.

Ryeowook makin ketakutan. "Tetapi kalau oppa terbunuh bagaimana?"

Namja bermata bulan sabit itu menghela nafasnya. "Percaya padaku, aku akan tetap hidup sampai mereka semua mati. Aku janji."

"Jadi.. bagaimana, Changmin?" Tanya Raja Seunghyun.

"Bunuh saja sekarang."

Yesung memusatkan pikirannya lagi. Ia masih penasaran kenapa kekuatannya tidak bisa digunakan sejak tadi. Dan akhirnya ia berhasil! Namun karena jarak mereka terpaut agak jauh, 30 detik pun kurang. Yesung hanya bisa menusukkan pedangnya kedalam tubuh Ratu Jiyoung dan Raja Seunghyun bergantian.

28 detik berlalu.. 29 detik.. 30 detik.

Yesung berlari cepat ketika waktu mulai kembali berjalan seperti semula. Ryeowook melotot kaget ketika Raja Seunghyun dan Ratu Jiyoung berteriak kesakitan. Yesung kembali ke depan Ryeowook dan menghalangi Changmin.

Namja jangkung itu terlalu kaget karena serangan Yesung yang tiba-tiba. Dengan artian Yesung sudah bisa menghentikan waktu, Changmin melotot pada Yesung. Yesung hanya bisa menyeringai pada Changmin, fanservice untuk para fangirl #eh

"Jadi.. kekuatanmu sudah bisa digunakan?" Tanya Changmin berpura-pura santai.

"Begitulah. Sebentar lagi aku akan menghabisimu seperti yang kulakukan pada mereka."

ZRRAASSHHH. Hujan makin deras saat ini, membuat ketiga orang itu semakin kedinginan karena angin yang berhembus juga semakin kencang. Ryeowook semakin pusing saat ini, belum lagi sekarang tinggal Changmin. Yeojya mungil itu menyesal kenapa harus menyelamatkan Changmin dari kebutaan.

"Kalau begini, kita berduel dengan pedang saja. Murni tanpa kekuatan khusus." Tawar Yesung.

"Yah.. itu karena kekuatanmu baru akan kembali ketika beberapa menit dari sekarang, kan? Tapi tak apalah. Yang penting aku bisa bersama Ryeowook setelah ini."

Yesung mengangguk. "Jika kau mati, aku bersama Ryeowook. Namun jika aku mati, kau bisa bersamanya."

DRAP DRAP DRAP. Changmin berlari kearah Yesung, begitupula Yesung yang berlari kearah Changmin sambil menarik keluar pedangnya. Ryeowook hanya bisa berdiri mematung sambil berdoa agar Yesung tidak kenapa-kenapa.

TRANG TRANG! Kedua pedang itu beradu kencang. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali kedua pedang itu berusaha menusuk sang lawan. Belum lagi besetan yang dibuat pedang lawan ditangan masing-masing. Kemeja putih Yesung terbeset kecil, namun mengenai kulitnya. Sehingga bagian atas dada Yesung berdarah.

"GYAAHHH!"

BRRUUKKK. Changmin kembali memakai teknik dimana ia membunuh Hangeng. Dada Yesung dan Changmin beradu, darah terceplak ditubuh keduanya.

"ANDWAEEE!" Teriak Ryeowook histeris.

Yesung mundur, menarik keluar pedang bermata duanya dari dada Changmin. Namun sayang, perutnya juga tertusuk pedang Changmin. Kedua namja itu sama-sama terjatuh ke tanah. Tangan Yesung menggeletakkan pedangnya sembarangan.

"Y-Yesung oppa! Andwae! Andwae! Oppa tidak boleh mati! A-aku.. ARGH! Yesung oppa.."

Yesung tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak akan mati sebelum aku membunuh semuanya. Tapi sayang, aku mungkin memang ditakdirkan untuk mati bersamaan Changmin. Kau.. uhh uhuk.."

"Andwae! Yesung oppa tidak boleh mati sekarang. A-akh! Kenapa aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup baik untuk menyelamatkan oppa?! Oppa tidak boleh mati!" Ryeowook memeluk Yesung sambil terus menangis.

"Wookie.. d-dengarkan oppa," Yesung mencoba bernafas sebisa mungkin. "Aku akan menunggumu di Bumi nanti. J-jika.. kita hidup dibawah langit yang sama.. hhh.. kita akan.. bertemu hhh uhuk.. suatu saat nanti. M-maukah.. kau.. hhh.. bersamaku di Bumi.. nanti?"

Ryeowook semakin terlarut dalam tangisannya. Yeojya mungil itu mengangguk guna menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Namja bermata merah berbentuk bulan sabit itu tersenyum damai, kepalanya ia torehkan pada Changmin yang menitikkan air matanya.

"Kau.. sampai bertemu.. di Bumi," Ujar Changmin lemah. "Saranghae.."

Changmin menutup matanya terlebih dahulu. Yesung tersenyum kecil, menatap Ryeowook lagi. Yeojya itu masih menangis tersedu. Ingin rasanya Yesung mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap air mata Ryeowook, tapi sayang ia tak mampu.

"Yeongwonhi neol saranghae."

Namja bermata bulan sabit itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Ryeowook menggeleng kencang dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yesung dipangkuannya.

"Adwae! Yesung oppa! Irreona! Hiks.. irreona.."

Percuma saja, Yesung tak akan pernah bangun lagi untuk menghapus air matanya. Yesung tak akan pernah bisa menepuk puncak kepalanya lagi. Yesung sudah tidak bisa memeluknya lagi. Yesung tak akan bisa mencium bibirnya lagi. Yesung sudah tidak bisa melindunginya, ia sudah tak bisa.

Ryeowook mencium bibir Yesung sekilas lalu membiarkan tubuh namja itu menghilang perlahan. Matanya melirik pedang bermata dua milik Yesung. Diambilnya pedang yang luar biasa tajam itu dengan yakin. Perlahan darah yang berada dipedang itu luntur terkena air hujan.

"Tanpamu, aku akan mati. Sekarang.. aku akan mati."

ZZRRGGG. Pedang itu menembus dada Ryeowook. Yeojya mungil itu menariknya kembali keluar. Sakit, namun ia tidak bisa berteriak. Ia malah senang karena sebentar lagi ia akan menyusul Yesung menuju reinkarnasinya.

Ryeowook berbaring disamping tubuh Yesung yang sudah menghilang menyisakan pakaian terakhirnya. Dinginnya air hujan semakin ia merasa tubuhnya melayang, semakin tak terasa. Ia menutup matanya erat dan tersenyum didalam damainya kematian.

Kematian keduanya.

**xxXxx**

_**Uri salmi dahaeseo. Geuddae.. hanbeon gieokhae.**_

_When our live is over. At that moment, remember me once more._

**xxXxx**

**Twenty Five Years Later**

**xxXxx**

"Silakan kembali lagi ke Lunartemis lain waktu!"

Yeojya berseragam pelayan berwarna hitam putih itu membungkuk pada pelanggan yang baru saja keluar dari bangunan kecil dua lantai yang begitu etnik dari luar. Dinding-dindingnya tidak dibuat secantik mungkin, hanya batu bata berwarna merah menghiasi dinding itu.

Didalam beralaskan kayu mahoni, hanya dibagian depan kasir ada marmer hitam abu-abu berbentuk bundar dan diatasnya terdapat lampu kristal cantik. Meja dan kursi _totally _terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran cantik disenderan kursinya dan kaki meja.

Diluar terlihat sebuah tulisan besar berwarna merah dengan pinggiran hitam. Lunartemis Café. Terdapat gambar kepala kucing imut berbulu hitam dengan mata abu-abu disamping huruf L besar. sedangkan disamping tulisan 'Café' ada gambar kepala kucing berwarna abu-abu muda yang juga memiliki mata abu-abu. Biasanya setiap malam tulisan dan gambar kucing itu bercahaya, namun sekarang masih jam café baru buka. Dalam artian masih jam 10 pagi saat ini.

Masih membahas bangunan café, dilantai satu khusus ruangan ac dan dilantai dua terdapat ruangan ac dan _smoking area_. Biasanya namja-namja yang memang perokok akan memilih duduk diteras atas. Dapur berada dilantai satu dan terdapat lift makanan yang akan mengantar keatas, sehingga tak akan repot. Bukankah café ini begitu menyenangkan?

Dengan ornament kucing dimana-mana, belum lagi ada dua kucing berwarna hitam dan abu-abu muda yang dilepas dicafe ini, maskot kebanggaan café. Taemin dan Minho. Pelanggan yang datang juga bukan hanya sekedar ingin makan atau minum, tetapi juga bermain dengan kucing manis yang menggemaskan juga cuci mata melihat pelayan-pelayan cantik yang melayani.

Disini semua pelayannya yeojya dengan tubuh proporsional. Apalagi seragam yang mereka pakai itu adalah seragam pelayan yang biasa diperlihatkan dikomik-komik, tambah imut dengan bando berbentuk telinga kucing yang menggemaskan.

Tunggu.. jangan anggap rendah mereka. Café ini bukan café nakal yang bisa memilih pelayan untuk menemani. Mereka disediakan hanya untuk penghilang stress dengan cara dilihat saja, seperti pajangan. Tak boleh sentuh.

Keseluruhan pelayan ada 14 orang, namun karena mereka juga harus bergantian _shift _jadi rata-rata yang bekerja hanya 6 sampai 8 orang per-_shift_. Itupun masih kurang orang karena dijam-jam tertentu akan banyak pelanggan.

Berbeda dengan hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari _White Day_, dimana namja akan memberikan balasan cokelat pada yeojya yang memberikannya cokelat. Jadi hari ini adalah hari spesial, sehingga mereka akan masuk dari pagi sampai malam. Dalam artian lembur.

"Sungminnie!"

Yeojya dengan wajah imut dan badan paling semok ehem.. itu menoleh pada namja yang memanggilnya heboh. Tadinya ia tak ingin merespon, namun ketika _foxy eyes_-nya melihat bingkisan berwarna _pink_ membuat pertahanannya roboh.

"Kyunnie! Bawa apa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan gayanya yang sengaja diimutkan.

"Aigooo.. manisnya! Ini cokelat yang kau suka dan bunga mawar _pink_ yang sengaja kubeli untukmu," Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan menyodorkan barang-barang itu. "Joha?"

Sungmin mengangguk senang. "Neomu johahae. Saranghae.."

"Nado saranghae. Sekarang mana balasanmu?"

Senyuman Sungmin hilang tiba-tiba. "Balasan? Bukankah hadiah ini balasan dari cokelat dihari Valentine dariku?"

"Maksudnya bocah itu, kau tidak berterima kasih karena hadiahnya?" Ujar Heechul yang sibuk membuat kopi pagi untuk Hangeng.

"Oh.. gomawo, Kyunnie!" Ujar Sungmin _innocent_.

Heechul membawa kopinya sambil berjalan kearah Hangeng yang kebetulan ia harus melewati Sungmin dulu. Tangan Heechul yang bebas menoyor kepala Sungmin gemas, membuat Sungmin mengaduh pelan. Kyuhyun dan Hangeng hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

"Kok aku jadi ditoyor sih, eonnie?" Tanyanya tidak terima.

"Karena otakmu itu lamban sekali, Lee Sungmin! Jangan sampai kau kuguyur kopi agar otakmu bisa berjalan dengan baik. Hyukjae yang otaknya pas-pasan saja mengerti hal-hal begini.."

Hyukjae mengintip dari lantai atas. "Eonnie! Kok aku dibawa-bawa sih?"

Yeojya bermulut tajam bernama lengkap Kim Heechul itu terkekeh. "Bukankah itu benar? Coba kau tanya Donghae, pasti dia akan sependapat denganku."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae lekat-lekat. "Hae.. memangnya aku mengerti hal-hal begitu daripada pelajaran, ya?"

"Meskipun kau begitu, aku tetap sayang kok."

Yah.. Donghae memang membalasnya dengan kata-kata manis. Namun secara tak langsung Donghae juga setuju dengan pernyataan dari Heechul kalau otak Hyukjae hanya dipenuhi hal-hal berbau yadongisme dibanding _knowledge_-nya sendiri. Mianhae Hyukjae-ah..

"Jadi.. aku kan sudah berterima kasih." Ujar Sungmin lagi.

Leeteuk yang baru saja dari dapur bersama Kangin akhirnya ikut nimbrung dalam kepolosan Sungmin. Siwon dan Kibum mengintip dari lantai atas bersama Donghae dan Hyukjae. Kangin yang gemas langsung menarik Leeteuk mendekat.

"Sungmin, lihat. Ini yang Kyuhyun sebenarnya inginkan," Kangin mengecup bibir Leeteuk didepan semuanya tanpa ragu. Hanya sekilas, tapi sukses membuat Leeteuk dan Sungmin merona. "Arraseo?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau lamban!"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun yang gemas langsung mengecup bibir Sungmin dihadapan teman-temannya. Cukup lama, sehingga harus diselesaikan karena dehaman dari sang pendeta alias Choi Siwon yang gerah melihatnya. Bukannya sok suci, namja beralis tebal itu hanya takut ia juga jadi ingin melakukan hal yang sama pada yeojya cantik disebelahnya.

"Bubar-bubar! Cepat bereskan café sebelum ramai!" Perintah Leeteuk, pemimpin serta penanggung jawab dari café ini.

"Boss mana?"

Kibum mengangkat bahunya tak tahu atas pertanyaan Siwon barusan. "Mungkin akan datang telat. Biasanya dia memang datang tak terlalu pagi, kan?"

"Selamat pagi!"

Pintu café dibuka lebar. Junsu, Junho, dan Wooyoung datang bersama pasangan masing-masing hari ini. Disusul dengan Jiyoung, Seungri, dan Taeyang yang juga membawa namjachingunya ke café. Makin ramai saja pagi-pagi begini.

"Happy White Day!" Riang Jiyoung memasuki café itu.

"Ya! Dapat apa kau dari TOP?"

Jiyoung hanya mesem-mesem dan menarik Seungri serta Taeyang kedalam ruangan khusus staff, tempat mereka akan ganti baju. Begitu pula dengan trio yeojya yang kemana-mana bersama, Junsu Junho Wooyoung. Sedangkan namja-namja mereka hanya bisa duduk-duduk.

"Boss?" Changmin melirik keluar, mencari mobil Renault hitam seharga 4 miliyar itu.

"Belum datang. Biasanya hari-hari besar seperti ini Boss memang jarang masuk awal," Ujar Leeteuk menanggapi pertanyaan dari namjachingunya Taeyang. "Oh! Hari ini ada pegawai baru!"

"Jinjja?! Cantik tidak cantik tidaaakkk?"

PUK.

"Ah.. appo." Rintih Daesung.

"Apa Seungri tak cukup cantik? Dasar genit!" Ujar TOP galak.

"Lihat saja sendiri jika dia datang nanti. Tapi kuharap ia bisa datang lebih awal dibanding Boss, karena Boss pasti tidak menyukai orang yang datang lebih telat daripada dirinya sendiri." Jelas Leeteuk.

Siwon turun dengan Kibum, tangan mereka mengait satu sama lain. Padahal Siwon masih sangat muda, namun appanya sudah memberikan jabatan yang cukup fatal diperusahaannya. Untunglah Siwon bertanggung jawab dan selalu berpikir ulang untuk segala tindakannya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Nikhun.

"_Meeting_ dengan klien penting. Mianhae.. aku tak bisa membantu disini," Ujar Siwon menyesal, kemudian ia mengecup bibir Kibum singkat. "Aku akan datang lagi jika aku punya waktu. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Aniya, gwaenchana. Aku akan pulang bersama yang lain saja," Kibum tersenyum manis, ia berjinjit untuk membisiki Siwon sesuatu. "Kutunggu diapartemenku."

Namja tampan nyaris sempurna itu tersenyum senang dan mengecup kening Kibum lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Siwon keluar café dan berjalan menuju mobil berwarna putih susu yang terparkir disamping mobil milik Seunghyun. Semua bilang kalau Siwon persis Ksatria Berkuda Putih, Siwon Bermobil Putih. Tak jauh, bukan?

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kibummie?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

Kibum nyengir kuda. "Karena hari ini White Day, jadi kubiarkan malam ini dia menginap ditempatku. Dia akan menginap dirumahku setiap tanggal 14 karena termasuk hari perayaan kami bersama."

WHOA..

"Aku mau seperti itu!"

"Aku mau! Aku mau!"

"Pasti seru!"

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

"Dasar namja-namja mesum."

Seorang namja bersurai hitam berantakan dengan kemeja dan celana jeans hitam memasuki café itu dengan gulungan koran yang ia buat sebagai pemukul kepala namja yang tadi teriak iri. Kyuhyun, Daesung, dan Taecyeon mengusap kepalanya kesal. Kalau saja ia bukan atasan yeojyachingunya, pasti ketiga namja itu sudah memukulnya balik.

Namja tampan itu mengangguk singkat guna menanggapi bungkukan dari yeojya-yeojya pegawainya. Ah.. bagaimana namja itu tidak awet muda jika setiap hari disuguhi yeojya-yeojya cantik dengan seragam pelayan yang kelewat seksi dan imut seperti itu?!

"Leeteuk-ah, yeojya yang kau bilang akan melamar pekerjaan disini belum datang?"

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan. "Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi datang, oppa.."

Namja tampan itu mengangguk kecil. Baru saja ia berniat naik ke lantai atas dimana ruangannya menunggu kehadirannya. Namun suara Leeteuk yang menyambut seseorang membuatnya gatal untuk menoleh. Apalagi Changmin yang teriak heboh.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook! Sedang apa kau disini?!" Tanya Changmin _shock_. "Ya! Chagiya! Ryeowook itu temanku sedari kecil! Dia anaknya Yoochun ahjussi dan Junsu ahjumma! Mwohaneun geoya?"

"Eh? Neo! A-aku disini.."

"Ryeowook itu melamar pekerjaan disini," Ucap Leeteuk kalem. "Boss.. ini dia yeojya yang akan kau temui hari ini."

"Melamar pekerjaan?! K-kau gila?!"

"SSHHHH!"

Namja bernama lengkap Kim Yesung itu menoleh perlahan, mencoba berusaha tenang. Mata sipit layaknya bulan sabit itu beradu pandang dengan mata bundar cokelat madu yang menghanyutkan. Rambut hitam panjang milik yeojya itu bergerak pelan, menciptakan kesan indah tersendiri bagi Yesung.

"Kurasa Yesung hyung akan melepas status lajangnya.." Bisik Changmin pada Taeyang, yeojya sipit itu menginjak kencang kaki Changmin. Tentu saja bukannya membuat Changmin diam, dia malah teriak kesakitan.

Yesung turun dari tangga guna menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih berdiri diantara pegawai-pegawainya yang lain. _Déjà vu_, Yesung sepertinya sudah pernah melihat bias wajah seperti ini sebelumnya. Namun namja tampan itu masih ragu sepertinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Kim Ryeowook imnida." Yeojya mungil itu membungkuk dalam sambil tersenyum manis.

Yesung masih diam. Otaknya bekerja lebih cepat tanpa ia sadari hanya untuk mengingat wajah imut ini. tapi tak ada hasil ketika ia berniat mencari jawabannya. Sampai akhirnya Hangeng menepuk bahunya pelan, namja China itu menggenggam tangan Heechul mesra. Yesung berdeham, lalu tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat datang di Lunartemis."

**xxXxx**

_**Gateun haneul alae-e sandamyeon, eonjen-gan mannajigetji. Yeongwonhi neol saranghae.**_

_If we live under the same sky, we'll probably meet some day. Forever I will love you._

**-Kim Yesung-**

_**Neo eobsin.. naega jugneunda. Jigeumi.. naega jugneunde.**_

_Without you.. I will die. Now.. I die._

**-Kim Ryeowook-**

**xxXxx**

**Eye Kingdom**

**-The End-**

**xxXxx**

FF macam apa ini?! Mian ya kalau End-nya ngga sesuai dengan apa yang reader semua harapkan. Dan sampai saat ini, saya ngga ngerti sama apa yang namanya Side Story. Jadi ya saya bikinnya Epilog kaya gini. Mianhae~

Ah.. saya jadi terharu sendiri liat kisah matinya Yesung dan Ryeowook. Bikin kreces-kreces nih hati rasanya liat mereka semua mati. Padahal kan saya yang ngebikin kok jadi sedih sendiri bacanya sih elah kenapa ngga saya aja yang mati! Kenapaa?! KENAPAAA?! *garuk-garuk tembok* #slapped.

Wookie deh! Thanks To: **yumiewooki, zakurafreeze, AnggiHaeHyukELF, YunieNie, SSungMine, Lee Vara, AngeLeeteuk, Gureum gwa haneul, kinan choi, wonniest, Choi Haemin, dindaR, jongwookie, gengpetals, meymelii, dwiihae, Ryeong Cloudy, , Rochan, kinan lee, Let's KT, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, ryeofha2125, selvi yaswan, wonnie, jung hyo ra, Hello K, EternalClouds2421, choi Ryeosomnia, chabluebilubilu, Shim shia, wookiethie, LQ, Tan Hanrie, kyurielf, Nam Mina, kyuminnnnnn, yemillie, tomatomato, 8687, ****Kyute EvilMagnae**, **hyona rae**, **aidagracilla29**, **anindya CloudSom, Kim Sooyeon, yws, R'Rin4869, yewookyongwonhi, **** .16**, **fanboystalk, dheekenha, raerimchoi, hellogoodbye, lee jasminie, BLie, Guest entah ada berapa, dan silent reader. Maaf yang namanya ngga ditulis, mungkin saya lupa. Maafff!**

Especially for my silly eonnie! **MIYUISREAL** and **Kim TaoRis**! You both amazing partner in crime for my fanfiction! Two beautiful bastard in my life~ *paketin TOP dan TAO kerumah masing-masing!*

Jwisungieyo kalo namanya ada yang ngga ditulis atau kesalahan nama. Jeongmal gamsahamnida karena review, fave, dan follow kalian yang ngebikin ff saya tetep hidup sampai saat ini. Masih banyak kesalahan dan typos dimana-mana. Tapi kalian tetep ngereview. Jeongmal gomawoyo juga atas pujian-pujian yang masuk ke review! Sumpah author sampe jingkrak-jingkrak bacanya~ *sebar tiket gratis nc bersama bias diseoul selama-lamanya*

Q&A! Seperti biasanya ya..

**Q: Hanchul pacaran apa nggak sih? **Mereka pacaraaannn! Duh maaf banget ya kemaren-kemaren ngga nonjolin Hanchul! Author babo ini kelupaan. Sekarang ditonjolin dikit kok Hanchulnya meskipun sedikit. Mianhae~

**Q: Semua couple bakalan mati? **Nah ini dia jawaban atas pertanyaan kamu *apasih thor?* Semuanya mati dan bereinkarnasi di Bumi.

Sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa dijawab. Dikit ya? iyaaa emang. Yang review di Chapter 7 emang sedikit. Padahal niatnya nunggu sampe 20 review baru posting lagi. eh tapi kasian juga kalo ngga diterusin ahaha. Oke sip gausah curhat!

Jeongmal gomawoyo! Saya akan terus berkarya walau tersendat karena ide pas-pasan. Tetap review yaaa! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
